I'll Show You How To Live
by The Story Of Your Life
Summary: Casey Anderson is what some people would consider 'gifted'. But she wouldn't call it that. She is soon captured because of her abilities. When SHIELD steps in and finds her, she must learn to trust again. Not that great of a summary... Title is based off of a song by Sanctus Real. Rated T for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter One

**EDIT: I also would like to point out that this story is inspired by Horseluvr00's story: A Place To Call Home. Please check out her story if you liked this, it's probably ten times better than this anyways ;)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Life couldn't be better for me. I had a loving family and friends, along with almost perfect grades at school.

But when I graduated life had changed almost at once for me. My parents always supported every decision I made. I loved them for that. What they didn't support was the fact that I loved going out on my own all the time.

I was trying to find a job at the time it happened. My mom had always told me that I should learn how to defend myself. That's why I'd started taking defensive classes like karate. She never knew that I took extra classes like archery and even shooting.

Sometimes I wondered where I got the love for that from. Mom was never the violent type. She was an animal lover, just like me. We owned a ranch and I was always busy working at the stables, from cleaning out the stalls to riding our two horses.

Don't get me wrong, I loved working on the ranch. But there was a time when I needed to get away and start my own life. That was when things had started going wrong.

I was walking down the sidewalk trying to find places that were hiring. Most companies usually loved hiring high school students. Especially during the summer. Which was part of the reason I had such a hard time finding something.

Unfortunately I hadn't been paying attention to the people who were watching me. That was my first mistake. My second mistake was not realizing until too late that someone was following me.

One minute everything was fine with the world. The next, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my neck. Almost at once I tried throwing my attacker off, yelling as I realized they were trying to choke me.

"Don't make this any harder for yourself." I rolled my eyes and slammed my elbow backwards, hearing a groan shortly after. After the arms had unwrapped themselves, I was gasping for breath as I tried making a run for it.

"Don't let her get away!" another man shouted.

By now the street was in chaos as black vans started flying towards me. It didn't take them long to reach me, even as I ran at a full sprint. My heart was racing with panic as I tried to find an escape route. Anything was better than being taken down by these men.

"I would stop now, if I were you," a low voice sneered.

I glared at the men that had me surrounded. All of them had guns. Whether they were concealed or in plain sight, I had no choice. Even if I could defend myself, they would easily overwhelm me. Without warning one of them fired their gun at me, and the world suddenly went black.

…

"Sir, are you sure about this?" Agent Coulson was staring at the screen that Fury had pulled up. Images of a seemingly abandoned warehouse in Detroit. No one suspected that it was being used as a facility for kidnapping. Or that it was being used at all.

"Positive," Fury replied with a confirming nod. "Get the team ready. You're leaving in thirty."

Coulson gave him a look of surprise before walking away. He already had a team assigned for this mission. The best of the best, as it was. If things got dicey they knew what to do.

Meanwhile, at the hanger door, Clint was waiting along with Natasha and a few other agents. All of them were dressed and ready to go. But this mission wasn't going to be an easy one. It hit the both of them harder than most.

"Any idea what Fury's got under his sleeve?" Clint asked as they waited for Coulson.

"No idea," Natasha replied.

All of them stood there in awkward silence until Coulson was finally ready. Hopefully things would go smoothly this time.

…

They arrived at their destination about twenty minutes later. It was still late at night, and most people would be fast asleep. Coulson was the first to arrive and check the perimeter. Guards were posted around the entrance of the building. With one wave of his hand, Clint had fired two arrows and they were killed in an instant.

Once the guards were taken down, Coulson made a beeline for the back of the warehouse. Already he could hear several voices in the background. A few were laughing their heads off, oblivious to the fact that their operation was being infiltrated. It was obvious they were amateurs.

"Excuse me!" Coulson shouted as one of the men finally spotted him. He hurriedly shooed the others away and tried to keep on a profession demeanor as the rest of Coulson's team surrounded the warehouse. "I'm with Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcements and Logistics Division," he explained while pulling out the badge. "We have a warrant to search the place."

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" the man demanded. "We've got nothing that's worth looking for."

"So you wouldn't mind if I did a little searching, would you?" Coulson remained calm as the man started panicking.

He could hear footsteps shuffling in the background, and the distant sound of gunfire.

"Alright, fine," the man muttered.

"Scope the area for any hostages," Coulson whispered through his earpiece. "I've got the interior."

"Stay safe," replied Natasha.

Coulson only smirked as he headed inside. The man he confronted earlier had already disappeared. Most likely they had secret exits they could flee out of in case something like this happened. What he found next inside made his blood run cold.

Bodies were thrown at random places. Blood now stained the cement floor, and a horrible stench filled the air. Coulson scanned the area carefully and realized to his disgust that they were just kids.

He continued searching the area, disgusted to find that there were more bodies thrown in piles. Clearly these people had worked ahead of time to keep themselves from getting caught. But they weren't expecting SHIELD to break in and stop them.

Finally Coulson had reached a small room where he found the man from earlier standing. But what he saw next made him reach for his pistol almost at once.

The guard was holding a girl by the throat, knife embedded as she struggled to free herself. She was already badly wounded, and had torn clothes along with messy blond hair. She was choking for breath as she kicked the guard in the knee.

Without warning Coulson pulled the trigger. The guard fell in an instant, dropping the girl in the process. Once he was dead the girl struggled to run away, obviously seeing Coulson as a threat. He let out a sigh and slowly approached her, careful not to hurt her.

…

I wasn't sure how much time I spent there. I lost track of the time. All I could remember was how much pain and horror I endured in that warehouse. I knew these men were trying to find something. They spent most of their time working with other kids they brought in.

Then again I shouldn't say that they were working _with_ them. These men were torturing the kids they brought in. To the point where if they refused to speak, they were killed on the spot just to show what would happen.

The stench of dead bodies was beginning to get to me. They didn't even bother removing the kids that were killed. That was probably the most horrifying part. Knowing what they were doing was more than just terrifying. I hated what they did. I wished there was something I could do to stop them. But I was helpless as long as they continued beating me.

But then something had changed. I was the first to notice that the guards were panicking. They hadn't even realized that they were being surrounded.

It wasn't long before the same guard that tortured me on a daily basis grabbed me by the neck. I tried my best to fight back, struggling against his strong grip. Lack of food and water had made me weak.

"You're in luck. It seems those blasted SHIELD agents found us before we could figure out your ability," he sneered as he placed a knife against my throat. I let out a choking cough as he pressed the blade against my skin. Pain seared through me as I tried to hold back a cry. "This time I'll make sure you never speak again, bi—"

He wasn't given the chance to say anything else. Before he could finish his sentence, I slammed my knee into his stomach, mustering all the strength I had left.

The guard let out a choking cry of pain, and seconds later he dropped me. I used that moment to crawl away as fast as I could, hearing a gunshot seconds later. It didn't take a genius to see that he was shot dead. Someone else was watching us, and I needed to get away as soon as possible.

"It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you!" Yeah right! I rolled my eyes as I desperately scrambled to safety.

This damned leg was holding me back. Those guards had done everything humanely possible to make sure we couldn't get away. Even if that meant breaking legs or arms, or anything else for that matter.

"We've got a survivor," the stranger said through what I assumed was an earpiece. Seconds seemed to pass as I crawled under a table. It was the only safe place I could think of that he couldn't reach. I was skinny enough and small enough that I could easily squeeze underneath.

Footsteps sounded shortly after. I was cradling my knees with my arms as I listened to their conversation.

"What did you find?" a woman was speaking. Her voice sounded annoyed, as if she'd done this sort of thing before.

"I'm not sure; one of the guards was holding a girl by the neck, but she managed to slip away," the first stranger explained.

"We'll find her," said a second male voice. "But the real question is, what's SHIELD going to do when we bring her in?"

"Do we really need to discuss this now?" asked the woman, sounding irritated once more.

I found myself getting more terrified by the second. I'd heard rumors about SHIELD. According to some people they were like the police, only they always carried firearms with them and sometimes fired without question. And other people said that they were the reasons the Avengers were formed.

Either way I knew I couldn't trust them. Not if they were anything like these men. All I could do now was hope and pray they didn't find me.

…

Coulson hadn't taken long to find her. She was still in the room where the guard was shot. Natasha and Clint waited outside in case more guards came. It wasn't likely. Anyone who was smart enough would know to stay away now.

He knelt down to see her cowering under a table, holding her knees together against her chest. She looked at him in horror as he tried to keep a straight face.

"It's okay," he said reassuringly. "I'm one of the good guys." The girl just stared at him for a few more seconds. "Are you hungry? Or thirsty?" he asked, hoping that would coax her out.

It was obvious she needed medical attention in the worst way. To top things off she would probably need a therapist after this was over. It looked like she'd been through hell.

Coulson let out a sigh when she didn't speak. Instead he placed down a bottle of water, hoping that would at least encourage her to trust him. When that didn't work, he stood up and gestured to Clint. The archer worked better with younger kids. Hopefully he could somehow coax her out.

"She won't come out," he whispered once Clint approached them. The girl's eyes widened as more agents walked in to scan the area for any weapons that might have been left behind. She shrunk back against the table, gasping when she couldn't go any further. "See if you can get her out, otherwise we may have to sedate her."

…

I stared at the two men for what felt like hours. The pain in my leg and my throat was becoming unbearable. But I still refused to budge, despite that fact. This guy had just offered me something I hadn't had in probably months, and I was too nervous to even try it.

What if it was poisoned like the first time I arrived? It had taken almost a week for me to recover from that. And the guards had done the same thing with our food. I could still remember to my horror watching as a kid dropped dead because of the food they'd poisoned.

"Hey, it's alright." I looked up and nearly squealed at the sight of a new stranger. I assumed it was the same guy from earlier who'd been talking about what SHIELD would do with me. "The water isn't poisoned, if that's what you're worried about."

For a moment I thought it was too good to be true. But when he handed me the bottle I took it without thinking. I thought for a few moments before finally taking a sip. My eyes widened in amazement when I swallowed. I hadn't had water this good in months!

The blond man smiled reassuringly as I took a few more sips before putting the bottle down.

"See? We're not here to hurt you." I eyed him suspiciously, noticing the fact that he was carrying weapons of his own. Arrows. He was an archer.

I shouldn't trust him. Not after what those guards did to me and everyone else here. But the fact that he hadn't tried hurting me was almost reassuring enough.

_No_, I reminded myself. If he hadn't hurt me now he'll try later on. He's just like everyone else.

"Barton, you've got ten minutes to get her out of here," the woman from earlier suddenly spoke up, making me flinch in the process.

"Come with us, you won't regret it," he quickly added while ignoring who I assumed was his partner.

"You should go with her." He looked at me in disbelief when I spoke for the first time. I hadn't realized until now how hoarse my voice sounded. How long had it been since I last spoke? "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe that," he retorted with a roll of his eyes. "Come on, you'll be fine," he added, reaching out with his hand.

I eyed him warily once again before giving it some thought. If they left me here I would need to find medical help somewhere else. I'm sure that the nurses would be appalled by what had happened to me. And even if they could help me, how could I afford whatever was wrong with me?

Finally I decided to take the risk. If worst came to worst, well, maybe I could finally end my suffering.

* * *

**AN: I wasn't even sure if I'd post this... because I know there are so many fics like it out there. But I really wanted to see where this would go. I already have about six chapters typed up, in case anyone is wondering. Which means fast updates! If FF actually decides to work. Also, I do want to point out that this is somewhat similar to Project Viper. But there are some major differences that I'll point out in later chapters. And I also can't believe I'm working on another FF ^^ Specially considering I can't even finish my others XD**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"How long until she recovers from these injuries?"

Fury was standing at the bridge with Coulson. They had returned from their mission with minor to no injuries, much to everyone's relief. But news of the warehouse and what they found inside had spread like wildfire. Now everyone wanted to know how anyone could do such a thing to the kids.

"We're not sure," Coulson replied. "The doctors said that it could be about a week until she fully recovers from her injuries." Fury nodded at that, having already seen how badly wounded she was from months of abuse. "But mentally it could take months for her to recover," Coulson suddenly added.

"We aren't here to be her therapists, Coulson," Fury reminded him. "I want to find out why they held her and those other kids captive."

Coulson nodded in understanding. Though he doubted the girl would speak to any of them anytime soon. Judging from how terrified she was, the guards at the warehouse must have really taken their toll on her.

"I'll see what we can do," he said before leaving the bridge.

…

I woke up to find myself surrounded by steel walls again. Glancing around, I wondered if what had happened the other night was just a dream. The room seemed vaguely familiar. But I didn't see any blood stained floors, or bodies for that matter.

Wariness suddenly washed over me when I realized that. Was this some sort of trick? Were they trying to get me to talk again? If so than they were in for a nasty surprise. I refused to speak to them. They could torture me all they wanted, but I wouldn't say anything.

That was when I noticed something odd. Looking back down I realized my leg was in a brace, and my arm was patched up where old wounds had been. Someone had taken care of my injuries, and reset my broken leg! My eyes widened in surprise at the sight.

I could still feel a sharp pain in my neck where the guard tried slitting my throat. But for the most part it seemed like the bleeding had stopped. IV fluid bags were attached to my arms, and I could hear the faint beeping sound of a heart rate monitor.

Suddenly the door to my room slid open with a hiss. I looked up warily to see a nurse approaching me carefully. She looked nervous as she ignored my piercing gaze, fixing one of the IV bags. Dead silence filled the room, other than the heart rate monitor.

Once she left the room, I was given a chance to think again. But the moment didn't last long when someone else entered the room. I narrowed my eyes until I recognized the guy from the other night. He seemed hesitant at first when the door slammed shut behind him.

"I brought you a snack," he said, breaking the awkward silence that followed. My eyes narrowed once more as I eyed the brownie suspiciously. It could be poisoned. "It's not poisoned," he added as if he had read my thoughts.

Without thinking I snatched the brownie and ate it. My eyes widened in amazement as I swallowed it. Holy crap! This was the best thing I'd eaten in days! I quickly finished it in a few bites before sighing in relief.

"Thought you might like that," he said with a smirk. I threw him a glare before laying back down on the bed. "So, do you have a name we can call you?"

I thought for a moment. There wasn't any harm in giving them my real name, was there?

"Casey," I replied after giving it some thought. "Casey Anderson."

The man in question gave me a reassuring nod before heading back out. "We'll see what we can do about your family, Casey," he said over his shoulder.

My family…. I felt panic wash over me once he left. They didn't know. Those guards had threatened to kill anyone I was close to if I didn't cooperate. I-I couldn't just let them get away with that. But I was too scared to actually say or do anything. I had to think that the worst could have happened to them. And it was all my fault.

…

"Her name is Casey Anderson," Clint said once he reached Coulson.

The girl had been on the Hellicarrier for a week now. She was recovering nicely, though she had been out of it for most of the time she was here. The nurses had to use sedatives when they set her broken leg back. And her arm had been sprained when the guard dropped her on the floor. In all she had suffered from some serious injuries, and was lucky to even be alive.

"You're the only one she seems to open up to," Coulson muttered while beginning his search. "I'd like to see how she reacts to Natasha. It might be good for her to feel more welcome here."

Clint only rolled his eyes once again in response. He highly doubted the two of them would get along. But it was worth a try.

"Just remember what Fury said. Don't get too attached," he added under his breath.

…

Coulson took a deep breath once he gathered all the information he could find on Casey. So far everything had drawn up a blank. Either she had given them a false name, or someone had wiped out any files on her.

"Sir, it's almost like she doesn't exist," Coulson explained as he approached Director Fury. "We've managed to find files on the Anderson family, but any files on Casey don't seem to exist."

"What about the family?" Fury asked after giving it some thought.

It wasn't entirely surprising that something like this would happen. If the guards that had kidnapped her were anything like Coulson had described, they would want to wipe out any information on the kids they'd taken.

"They're all dead, sir," Coulson replied almost reluctantly.

Fury nodded in understanding. That only made things more complicated for them. She would have to be placed in an orphanage once she was fully recovered. But until than they needed to find out exactly why the men had held her and those other kids hostage for so long.

"Find out whether or not she's a threat," Fury ordered. "Then we'll decide where to place her after this is over."

"Sir, I doubt that she's a threat," Coulson reassured him. "She's just experienced something traumatic. She hardly trusts any of us to begin with."

"And with all due respect, agent Coulson, I believe that's more than reason to suspect she's a threat," Fury snapped. "Until we know otherwise, she will have an eye on her at all times."

…

I'm not sure how much time had passed since I woke up here. Since there weren't any windows I couldn't tell whether or not it was day or night. I hated not being able to see outside. It just reminded me of the warehouse too much.

But at least I was recovering from the injuries that they gave me. I stared at the door as it slid open with a hiss. By now I've gotten used to that sound. Nurses were constantly checking to make sure that I was okay. I knew that it was just whoever was in charge's way to make sure I didn't escape.

I was more than surprised to see that red-head woman walk in. She didn't look pleased, but she also kept on a straight face. Judging by her appearance I could tell that she was a skilled fighter without even guessing. Yet she also had an eerily calming demeanor about her that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" I couldn't help but ask. My voice wasn't as hoarse as it had been. That other SHIELD agent always brought me fresh water and a few snacks. I was more than thankful for his visits.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff," the woman replied. "I was there the day we brought you here." I nodded as I remembered seeing her with that SHIELD agent. I think his last name was Barton if I remember correctly.

"He said you might try talking to me," I murmured thoughtfully. Natasha only raised an eyebrow in response.

"Do you remember why those men captured you?" she suddenly asked. I stared at her in surprise before shrugging.

"They mentioned something about us having 'abilities', or something like that," I replied.

Don't tell them the truth. I was already in enough trouble because of what I did, or could do. I never showed my abilities in public. It was too risky. But somehow those men had found out about them.

"What kind of abilities?" I took a deep breath when I realized that she was interrogating me. This was just like my time at the warehouse. I half expected her to start whipping me if I didn't say anything.

"I'm not sure," I muttered with another shrug.

Natasha was ready to say something else when the door opened. We both looked up to see Coulson standing there, a look of surprise in his eyes. I remembered how friendly he had been when we first met. He was only trying to gain my trust, but at least he didn't constantly hammer me with questions.

"Natasha, mind if we have a moment?" he asked in that same gentle voice. But I didn't miss the concern in his eyes, or the way he frowned when she left us alone. "Listen, miss Anderson," he began in a formal tone. "We've tried looking up your family records, but…." Coulson paused, and I already knew what he was going to say.

"You couldn't find anything," I suggested, my voice dropping to a whisper.

"Your family is dead," he finished, swallowing as my eyes widened in realization. "We tried finding anyone who was close to you, but they're all dead as well."

Despite the fact that I had already known what might happen, it still hit me hard. My family was dead. Anyone who tried helping me in the past might as well be too. All at once any strength I had left was suddenly drained from me.

"I kind of already had a feeling that might happen," I admitted, trying to stay strong. I had to keep on a straight face. There was no way I could break down now, not in front of these SHIELD agents.

"What?" It was Coulson's turn to look at me in surprise.

"T-They said that if I didn't tell them anything they would kill my family," I explained. "I knew they weren't lying. A girl was shot dead because she refused to say anything. She fought against them and tried to escape. They left her body lying there, saying that was a warning to anyone who tried."

Coulson took a deep breath before speaking again. The horrors that I faced at that warehouse…. I doubted I could ever forget them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's my fault they're dead," I murmured. "I should have listened to my mom… and now she's dead."

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. Coulson placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and chose to leave me, much to my relief. The moment he left was when I broke down in tears. I couldn't fight the pain that news inflicted on me. Nothing could bring them back.

…

"How is she?" Clint asked once Coulson reached the bridge.

"She's hurt in more ways than one," he replied. "Give her some time alone. I'm sure she needs that more than ever now."

"What she needs is a family," Natasha pointed out. Her arms were folded as she leaned against the wall, watching the two men. "Judging by how nervous she was, it can't be just any family."

"We'll run some specs to see if we can find anything," Coulson told them. "Until than she should be safe here with us."

"Or she could stay at the tower," Clint suddenly chimed in.

"Absolutely not." Coulson shot him a look that said he better not mention any of this to the girl. "If she gets attached to you or the rest of the team, that will only make things more complicated."

"And staying here won't do that?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

Coulson furrowed his eyebrows and gave it some thought. Staying on the Hellicarrier meant they could keep an eye on her. But it wasn't necessarily the safest environment. Of course neither was staying with Tony Stark.

"Don't get too attached to her," Coulson said.

The two agents exchanged knowing looks.

"That won't be a problem," Natasha replied.

* * *

**AN: Thanks Reader103 for reviewing! So here's the second chapter... I'm trying to keep them long, but there may be some short ones just to warn you ;)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

It was late at Stark Tower when Tony got the news. He was more than annoyed with the extra house guest until Pepper nearly slapped him. She had read the story on how Casey was found. The girl was still recovering from her injuries at the warehouse, and it would be a few days before she was fully capable of walking.

"This is kind of exciting," she admitted after spending the morning talking with Natasha. The two of them had spent the morning discussing how things would work out when Casey was brought to the tower. She had already decided to go shopping to find clothing for Casey to wear, with Tony's credit card of course.

"How so?" asked Tony in a voice full of annoyance. "The way I see it is a nosy kid who's gonna be running lose in the tower. We're already busy enough as we are."

"Says the guy who's drinking a glass of wine, sitting on the sofa," Steve pointed out as he joined them.

"All I'm saying is, I'd rather deal with a Hydra squadron than a kid," Tony muttered.

"No you wouldn't," Pepper reminded him. "You'd be hiding behind Steve while they overtake you."

Tony only smirked and stuck his tongue out at her when Steve laughed. Having a kid in the tower might actually be a good thing for the team. There was no telling what sort of troubles they could get into together.

…

Two more weeks went by before I was able to walk on crutches. My arm had fully healed, but my leg was still in a brace. The nurse had said that it would probably take another week for it to fully recover, so long as I stayed off of it.

I'd managed to explore most of the Hellicarrier in those two weeks. Surprisingly Coulson had allowed me to leave the room. I'm sure it was his way of gaining my trust, and much to my annoyance, it was working. So far I've learned that SHIELD agents here were always busy.

Clint and Natasha were the only two agents I really talked to. I've already met agent Hill, who seemed almost as stern as Coulson, if not worse. She wasn't pleased to see me wandering around the bridge. In fact it looked like she was ready to yell at me when Coulson had intervened. Then I met Director Fury, and that was an entirely different ball park.

He was strict, I'll give him that. He wasn't happy that Coulson let me wander. But he didn't say anything against the agent. Instead he simply tried ignoring me when I started asking questions. Like if he had any family, or if he actually liked his job. I'd started asking random questions when Natasha found me. The look of relief on Fury's face was priceless when she dragged me away.

Today I was busy harassing some of SHIELD's newest recruits. It was easy to see who was new and who was a seasoned agent. These people were skittish, to the point where they would pull out their gun when I approached them.

"You wouldn't hurt a girl on crutches, would you?" I asked when one of the agents actually aimed his gun at me.

"Casey, what are you doing?" Clint's voice suddenly cut in, and the agent in question deadpanned before dropping his gun.

"I just wanted to know where the bathroom was," I replied innocently, turning around so that I was now facing the archer.

"Looks to me like you're traumatizing the new recruits," Clint said with a smirk. "That's my job." I tried not to laugh when I saw the look on the agent's face. "Look at you actually smiling," he added once the room was deathly silent.

Had it really been that long since I smiled? I couldn't remember the last time I was having this much fun. But I knew it wouldn't last. Coulson had told me that in a month or two they would find a proper home for me.

I wasn't looking forward to it. I actually liked spending time here. It was something I never expected to find myself enjoying.

"It helps when you have good friends," I murmured as we headed for the medical bay.

I'd spent a lot of time here. Between trying to fully recover and being asked thousands of questions by the nurses, I was getting sick of this place. It was kind of ironic actually. Getting sick of a medical facility.

"Coulson said you're ready to move to Stark Tower," Clint suddenly announced as one of my favorite nurses checked on my leg.

"Really?" I looked at him in surprise.

The fact that I was actually going to live with the Avengers should have excited me more. But for some reason I wasn't entirely looking forward to it. I guess it was because Coulson thought this would be a good idea for me. Either way, this should be interesting.

…

"So, any idea when she's coming?" Pepper asked. Natasha had returned to the tower shortly after discussing how things would run with Casey. Everyone was getting ready for her arrival. Even Tony was by cleaning up the mess he made in the lab.

"It should be today," Natasha replied. "Fury wants her off the Hellicarrier as soon as possible."

"I hope that isn't a sign of things to come," Tony grumbled under his breath.

Though secretly he was looking forward to having a kid around the tower. He would never admit it out loud. Pepper would never let him live that down.

"You should see all of the clothing I got for her," Pepper suddenly said in an excited tone. "I hope I got the right size; I had to guess."

Natasha raised an eyebrow before following her into the room. The clothing ranged between very fashionable to comfortably casual. Pepper had stuffed the entire walk-in closet with clothing. Casey was going to be in for a pleasant surprise when she arrived.

…

I couldn't believe it. We'd finally arrived at Stark Tower, dead center in the middle of Times Square, New York City. I'd never been here before. I've seen pictures of it and videos, and watched the New Years Eve party that took place every year. But this was totally different in person.

Needless to say, it was loud and full of people. Coulson stepped out of the car as Clint helped carry my bags. I was still using crutches, so carrying them would be a little difficult.

People gave us odd looks as we walked to the tower. I didn't miss the fact that they were watching me. They probably weren't expecting a teenage girl to arrive at Stark Tower. Unless of course they thought I was working for the guy.

"Just remember to stay calm, and try not to get involved with whatever Stark is doing," Coulson said as we headed up on the elevator.

I was well aware of what Stark did. I'd seen enough stories on the news to know what he was capable of, and what to watch out for. I was more concerned about the other Avengers.

As the elevator pinged, and the door opened, I tried going over their names. My time on the Hellicarrier had given me a chance to learn about each of them. Bruce was calm and collective, usually keeping to himself. Steve was still getting used to being in the twenty first century, and Tony did everything to point that out. I was already friends with Natasha and Clint, which pretty much made up the entire team.

But there was someone else I had ruled out. Thor wasn't exactly easy to reach during this time. I'd learned that he was from an entirely different world, or realm, known as Asgard. He had been with the Avengers during the alien invasion a few months ago.

"Hi, you must be Casey!" a woman with strawberry blond hair greeted me with a welcoming hug.

For a moment I was taken aback by her sudden appearance.

"Casey, this is Pepper," Coulson introduced us when Pepper took a step back. I nodded after recognizing her.

"Everyone else is waiting in the common room," Pepper explained as she led the way.

We walked down the hallway and to the right, where a large living space suddenly stretched out before me. My eyes widened in amazement when I saw the team gathered inside. Clint immediately dropped my bags and approached the others, grinning like an idiot.

"Welcome to the family," Tony announced, standing up just as Coulson made a coughing noise. "Oh… temporarily of course," he quickly corrected himself.

"I'll leave you to settle in," Coulson said before heading back to the elevator.

I waved goodbye and looked back at the others. This was going to be fun.

…

We had dinner together. I'm pretty sure this is the first time they've ever had dinner together. Judging by the stern looks Steve kept giving Tony every time he cracked a joke, he made it kind of obvious.

"So, Casey, where were you originally from?" Pepper asked.

"I was from Alamo, Nevada," I explained. "It wasn't a very big town, but I lived on a ranch with my family."

"So you were kind of like a cowgirl," Tony said with a laugh.

To which Pepper just elbowed him once again. It was the third time she'd done that.

"What kind of work did you do?" Steve asked, trying to keep the conversation from getting awkward.

I thought back to everything I did on the ranch. Between helping clean out the stalls and riding the horses, it was always busy work. But I enjoyed that work. It kept me strong and moving, even after graduation.

"Well, I've always helped clean out the stalls and take care of our three horses," I replied.

It suddenly just dawned on me that they were probably dead too. Either that or they were left for dead when my family was killed. My heart felt hollow as I began to understand just how much my capture had effected everyone around me.

"Sounds like you had a good life," Bruce said almost longingly. I nodded in agreement, knowing full well that was true.

"None of it would have changed had I stayed home," I sighed as I stared at my now empty plate.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened," Natasha reminded me.

"Yeah, things happen for a reason," Clint added helpfully.

I suppose he had a point there. Even if it wasn't a very good one. But I still missed them. I would never admit that out loud. There were times I wish I could have fought harder to get free. Maybe than things would be different.

They continued asking questions throughout the dinner, such as what I liked doing and what kind of education I had. I smirked when Tony was impressed with my grades. I mostly got As in school. Math was my least favorite subject, but I still succeeded at it.

When dinner was over I offered to help clean up. But Pepper had declined, saying that I needed time to unpack and rest. Natasha led me to my room shortly after, and I was more than surprised to see how nice it was compared to the room on the Hellicarrier.

"I'll see you in the morning." I nodded as the door closed so I could get some privacy.

I looked around and noticed a closet in the back of the room. To my surprise it was stored with clothing. I reached down to see a sticky note on one of the drawers.

'_I hope you like them — Pepper and Natasha_.'

I tried not to smile at the sight as I grabbed a nite shirt to change into. For the first time I realized just how lucky I was. Even if I had lost my family, I was living with the Avengers. I knew that eventually I would have to move on. But for now, this was more than enough.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? Thanks to Currahee506 and Reader103 for reviewing! They're always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

For a moment I wasn't sure where I was when I woke up that morning. A sense of panic set in when I thought of my time in the warehouse. The men there would sometimes move me in the middle of the night just to see my reaction when I woke up the following morning. And in that short moment I thought the same thing was happening now. Until I remembered everything that had happened.

"Good morning, Miss Anderson." I jumped at the voice, looking around for the source until remembering what Natasha had said the other day. "I am afraid that you will not find anyone here," explained the AI. "I am Mr. Stark's security system."

"Right, Jarvis," I stated, remembering the name Tony had given me the night before. I should have known it was Jarvis who would wake me up. "Sorry, I'm still… new here." I shrugged before getting out of bed, grabbing my crutches in the process.

"No need for apologies, ma'am," Jarvis replied with ease. "Mr. Stark has told me to make you feel as at home as possible."

That made me look up in surprise. I wasn't expecting Tony to be so… generous. Then again maybe Pepper had asked Jarvis to do this for me. Either way, I was thankful for their help. With that said and done, I headed for the shower and got ready for whatever lay ahead of me that morning.

Once I was ready I got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Sure enough Pepper was already awake, along with Steve and Bruce. Tony was the only one still fast asleep. Natasha and Clint had left the other night on some kind of mission. I was still getting used to the fact that they did things like that on a daily basis.

"Good morning Casey," Pepper greeted me cheerfully, while Bruce acknowledged me with a nod. I sat next to Steve after grabbing a bowl of cereal. "Did you sleep well?"

"Actually, it was the best sleep I've had in months," I admitted after swallowing a spoonful. For the first time in days I hadn't woken up from a nightmare. And that in itself was progress. My first few days on the Hellicarrier had been a bit… traumatic, to say the least.

"I'm not surprised," Steve murmured thoughtfully. "Even after waking up from the ice I still had some nightmares about the war."

I looked at Steve in surprise, having remembered telling them about the dreams I had every now and than. It was kind of surprising, considering the fact that Steve seemed like this big strong guy that everyone looked up to. But I guess it made sense in a way. Facing something like that couldn't be easy.

"So, do you have anything planned for today?" Pepper asked, glancing at us curiously.

"Well, since I'm still in crutches I probably can't do anything physical," I replied while looking down at my now empty bowl of cereal. I hadn't realized until now how hungry I was.

"Maybe it's best you take it easy," Bruce suggested.

Both Pepper and I nodded in agreement, though mine was a bit more reluctant. I was more than ready to run around and explore the city. Though truth be told I would probably get lost on the first block. I had a tendency to be directionally challenged if I was somewhere unfamiliar.

"Do you need any help with the dishes?" I asked once breakfast was over. Pepper gave me a look of surprise and shook her head.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable," she replied while placing the dishes in the dishwasher.

Ah modern technology. Back at home my parents refused to replace theirs, and of course I was forced to wash the dishes every other night after dinner. It wasn't like they were punishing me or anything. They just believed that work made their child stronger in the end, and they might be right on that one.

With that being said, I spent the rest of the morning exploring the tower. I hated being stuck in crutches. It limited my movement. And of course I couldn't do any exercises with them; at least not without further injuring my leg. I couldn't wait to get rid of them when I had the chance.

I'd passed by several different doors, all of which I'd assumed were bedrooms of some sort. At one point I passed what looked like the gym, but I didn't spend a lot of time there. The thought of spending time in there was almost too tempting. Especially when I saw the fighting rink and simulation room. That was probably the most impressive part of it.

But I tried to ignore the urge and headed down towards the lab, remembering the directions Jarvis had given me when I asked earlier. And to my surprise I found Tony working in the lab, fixing what looked like an iconic Iron Man suit. I raised an eyebrow when I realized that he must have slipped past us during breakfast.

"Hey kid, enjoying your time here?" I was even more surprised to see Bruce sitting next to Tony, working on some kind of device that was too difficult for me to comprehend.

"Uh, yeah…. I guess," I replied, still feeling a bit confused. "Is that the _actual_ Iron Man suit?"

Tony looked up at me with a smirk, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Wow. Way to fill the already big head. Natasha had already warned me that Tony could be a bit... eccentric.

"Yep," he replied, with the 'p' making a popping noise. "It's my latest model. If my calculations are right, than I should be able to communicate with the suit, even when I'm not wearing it."

I couldn't help but tilt my head to one side, wondering how that could be helpful. I decided not to say anything, not knowing whether or not such a question would be considered an insult. And of course I didn't bother asking what Bruce was up to. Seeing him now, concentrating on the device, I could see that this was his way of keeping himself distracted from whatever nonsense Tony was getting himself into.

"Well, I just wanted to see what all the hype was about here," I admitted before heading towards the elevator. Tony raised an eyebrow once again.

"You're not even interested?" he asked, looking as if I'd punched him in the gut. Again I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. His reaction was probably the most childish thing I've seen yet. I had to admit though, seeing the way a full grown adult acted was pretty damn hilarious.

"I never said that it's just…." I paused and looked down at the floor, realizing just how hard it was to explain everything. "I've never really given this kind of technology any thought," I admitted. "I love science, but where I grew up we weren't given a chance to really learn about it."

That much was true. The high school I went to never had the kind of money that could fund such classes. But I'd watched enough television and read enough to understand bits and pieces of what they were doing. I had a feeling that if worse came to worse, I could learn if given the chance.

"Interesting..." Tony muttered, mostly to himself, not sounding interested at all. I just shook my head and headed for the elevator, ignoring the mischievous grin on his face as the doors closed.

…

"So, Casey, do you have any friends?" Pepper's question caught me off guard as we sat together for dinner. I wasn't even sure where the question had come from, but I'm guessing she had noticed how lonely I looked.

Honestly things were pretty boring without Natasha and Clint. Steve was nice enough to talk to, and so was Pepper. But I wanted someone my own age to talk with. Problem was said someone might have possibly been killed during my time in the warehouse.

"I…. I did," I replied while giving it some thought. "Her name was Emily Wolfe."

She was my best friend. We did everything together, from concerts to going to church together. Thinking about her only made my heart feel as though it was about to break. She might be dead, because of me. I would never forgive myself if that was the case. It was bad enough I had lost my family.

"Did she live anywhere close by?" This time it was Bruce who spoke up. I raised an eyebrow suspiciously before nodding.

"We were practically sisters…. She only lived a couple of houses down from the farm," I explained. "She and her brother would help out sometimes, and we'd go horseback riding together." I smiled at the memory, suddenly realizing just how far apart we'd be now.

"Well, it sounds like you two had a good time," Pepper said wistfully. I nodded in agreement at the fond memories, fighting back tears.

They were just memories. But they were some of the fondest memories I had of my friend. I would never forget what Emily and I went through together.

…

Dinner had pretty much ended the way I was hoping it would end. Pepper had dropped the subject on Emily when she realized how much it was hurting me. Not physically of course. But emotionally I was drained.

I sagged into my bed and grabbed the leather-bound notebook Pepper had gotten for me. To my surprise I found it in my dresser the morning I arrived. Pepper had written a note inside and said that writing down my best memories would help. I hadn't realized until now that she might be on to something there.

Day Two,

_Well, life in the tower is certainly interesting. I wasn't expecting everyone to be so generous. Tony was pretty much exactly like I anticipated. Bruce is really__… shy. But I think that comes along with the whole 'Hulking out' thing. Steve is actually a lot nicer than I expected. And Pepper is absolutely amazing! She and Natasha bought all new clothing for me, which they didn't have to do. But I'm still grateful for what they did._

_I sure hope tomorrow is just as good. I know this whole living in the tower arrangement isn't going to last__…. So I need to make the best of it while I can_.

With that written down, I placed the notebook on the desk and laid back down. I didn't even notice how late it was until glancing at the clock. This day was probably the most relaxing day I'd had compared to life on the Hellicarrier. And if I was lucky my foot would make a full recovery within a couple of weeks. Which meant I was one step closer to being sent to a home. Truth be told, I was not looking forward to that.

* * *

**AN: Is anyone else having trouble with FF loading properly? For some reason the text on document edits is ridiculously small. Anyways, onto review replies! Also, if anyone has any suggestions please feel free to let me know. I'd be more than happy to see what I can add :)**

**thebibliophileshavethephonebox - XD I do tend to lack detail... which is definitely something I've been trying to work on. I'm glad that you're enjoying the plot so far :) You probably won't find out until the next few chapters ;) I've still got a few things to establish before that is revealed.**

**Reader103 - Thanks for reviewing!**

**Currahee56 - I'll see what we can do about that ;) It may be a possibility!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Two weeks had passed since I arrived at the tower. At last Bruce had given me the all clear when he checked on my leg. Finally the cast was coming off, and I wouldn't need to use these crutches anymore. I'm not even sure why I was so excited. Maybe it was because this was the first taste of freedom I'd had for my legs in weeks.

Either way I was more than happy to run around like a maniac for nearly an hour. Until of course Bruce told me to take it easy with my legs. He had warned me that overdoing it may ruin my leg for good, and I certainly wasn't looking forward to that.

Fortunately Clint and Natasha were back from their mission. Apparently it had gone successfully, according to Natasha. They wouldn't say much else about it, and I could sort of understand why. Given the fact that they were spies, it was probably confidential information.

Which led to why I was in the living room at the moment. Clint had entered the room with a mischievous smirk. I raised an eyebrow curiously and wondered what sort of trouble the archer had gotten himself into this time. Knowing Clint, he'd likely caused Bruce to Hulk out in the lab. I could already imagine that happening, and the thought wasn't a pleasant one.

"What's got you smiling like an idiot?" I asked, closing the book I'd been reading.

"Nothing, just a little prank I may or may not have just pulled off." As he said that he pulled out a laptop and turned it on. I couldn't resist watching as I climbed out of the sofa and looked over his shoulder.

Soon enough a live video feed of the lab popped up. Again, I raised my eyebrow curiously as Tony walked in to pick up the faceplate to his Iron Man suit. Clint couldn't stop snickering as Tony put it on, scowling in disgust moments later when he realized what had happened. Leave it to Clint to find another use for toothpaste.

"All right birdbrain, where the hell are you?" Tony shouted after putting down the faceplate. By now we were both laughing our asses off while Tony cursed under his breath. It wasn't long before Pepper joined us, glancing at the computer screen curiously.

"What did you do this time?" she asked.

"I may or may not have pulled off the best prank ever," Clint chuckled while closing the laptop lid. Pepper only smirked at the both of us before heading for the sofa.

…

"All right, where is he?" Tony had reached the living room while Clint hid behind the sofa. I looked at Tony innocently before shrugging. "Birdbrain, you are done for!" Tony nearly shouted again when he finally found Clint.

The two of us had already made a run for it towards the stairs before Tony could give us a lecture. I was smothering my laughter when I saw the look on Tony's face. I sure hope Jarvis got a good picture of that.

"You knew about this?" Tony threw Pepper an accusing glare as she shrugged.

"They were very convincing," she simply replied.

…

"Okay kid, that was awesome," Clint admitted when we reached the gym.

By now we were both laughing, unable to contain it anymore after watching the exchange between Tony and Pepper. Fortunately Tony was a good sport, and hadn't gone running after us. Either that or he figured it wasn't worth it.

"You're not bad yourself," I replied after catching my breath. I hadn't laughed that hard in ages.

"You saying I'm rusty?" I tried not to smirk at the pouty face Clint made.

Since we were in the gym I might as well refine some of the skills I hadn't had practice on in months. I used to take archery lessons when I was younger. My mom wasn't entirely fond of the idea, but she didn't argue. Emily and I had taken them together, but for some reason she quit halfway through.

I grabbed a set of bow and arrows at the back of the gym, eager to test my skills. Luckily there were targets to practice on, courtesy of Clint I would bet.

"You know archery?" Clint looked at me in surprise as I set the arrow on against the bow, carefully sidestepping so I didn't accidentally stab myself. I could still remember the first lesson we'd had during class: Never fire while you're in front of the bow, otherwise the arrow could stab you right in the chest.

"I took classes before… you know," I explained with a shrug before firing. The arrow had landed almost on the bullseye. I tried not to smirk when I saw Clint raise an eyebrow skeptically. Maybe I was showing off just a little. But I couldn't resist.

"Not bad, but your skills are a bit rusty," he said with a chagrin. I only rolled my eyes in response before firing another arrow at the second target. This time it hit the bullseye spot on. And the last target received the same result. "Okay, maybe you're better than I expected."

To which I smirked again and placed down the bow. "I was at the top of my class. Mom never approved of it though; she wasn't too fond of violence." Which was more than ironic given what had happened to me. I tried pushing the thoughts away, knowing that thinking about it would only cause painful memories.

"They obviously missed out."

This time it was my turn to look at Clint in surprise before shrugging once again. Honestly I'd never seen this side of him. Then again I had only gotten to know the Avengers for two weeks. There was still so much I had yet to learn.

…

I spent the rest of the afternoon working out in the gym, trying to take it easy on my leg. Steve was more than surprised to find me there taking my frustration out on the punching bag. After being cooped up on crutches for two weeks, I was more than ready to do whatever it took to stay active. Clint had left shortly after, muttering under his breath about improving his skills.

I couldn't help but giggle once he was gone. Sometimes he just made it too easy.

"How long have you been down here?" he asked curiously.

"About two hours, give or take," I replied without pausing in my punching. The punching bag finally swayed to the left. Steve caught it with ease and straightened it out.

"I thought you were taking it easy," he said in an accusing tone.

"Well, I couldn't exactly sit still for so long when I had this awesome gym to use," I told him.

Though if I was being honest, I had to admit that it was great for distracting myself. Lord only knew it was a matter of time before Director Fury sent me away to a home. Not that I was complaining, I just wanted to take the time and appreciate what I had here.

"Pepper wanted to see you upstairs," Steve suddenly told me. I looked at him in surprise before taking off my gloves.

For a moment I thought I might be in trouble for the prank that Clint pulled off. Then I reminded myself that I didn't take part in it. I just may have… helped him escape Tony's wrath. I tried pushing the worrying thought away and headed for the living space, with Steve close behind.

When I reached the living space I noticed that everyone was gathered. I bit the bottom of my lip and wondered what was going on, until Pepper stood up.

"Casey, why don't you go and wait at the elevator," she suggested while flashing everyone else a knowing look.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked, folding my arms. They had never acted this way before, except for when I first arrived at the tower. Clearly something was up, and I wanted to know what that something was.

"Just go already," Clint sighed in exasperation.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance before heading to the elevator. Something told me I would find out anyways. When I reached the elevator I stood there for a few moments, unsure of what would happen next.

The elevator door rings and opens shortly after I arrived. My heart nearly skipped a beat when I saw who was standing there.

* * *

**AN: So a shorter chapter means that I'll likely do a double update today... depending on whether or not FF is actually working. Would be nice if the jerky admins actually let us know when they're experiencing problems, but of course, they don't.**

**LadyMorganaPendragon - Glad I'm not the only one experiencing problems. For me icons and pages don't fully load. I've already sent several complains to the blog, but of course they choose to ignore them. It seems to me like they don't care at all. But thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying this so far :)**

**Currahee56 - You'll find out soon, though the Avengers probably wouldn't adopt her since... well, I'm not giving away spoilers :P**

**MinaCarlyle - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it! And thanks, it seems that other people are experiencing issues as well. It's been two days now, I wish FF would fix it already...**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"Emily?" My jaw dropped open when I stared at my best friend.

There she was, now stepping outside the elevator and wrapping her arms around me in a warm hug. I couldn't resist hugging her back, not even bothering to fight my tears of joy. She still looked the same; long blond hair and brown eyes. The only difference was that she was now taller than me.

"My God, I can't believe it's really you," she gasped after we pulled apart.

"How the heck did you….?" I paused and glanced at Natasha and Pepper, who were sitting next to one another with passive looks. Though Pepper looked like she was ready to burst with excitement now.

"I did a little research," Natasha explained. "After Pepper asked of course."

"Miss Rushman told me that you were living here, and that I could see you again," Emily told me with the biggest grin I'd ever seen. Though I'm sure that mine was equally as big.

"I can't believe that _you're_ still alive," I admitted. Emily looked at me in confusion, and I suddenly understood why. She probably didn't know what had happened to me. Or else the people that kidnapped me would have likely attacked her and her family as well.

"W-What do you mean by that?" she asked, a little taken aback by my statement. Not that I blamed her. I'm sure she wasn't expecting me to say something like that.

I turned to look at Pepper, hoping that I could somehow explain what had happened. With a reassuring nod from her, I led Emily to my room where we could talk. Though I had a feeling Tony would be watching our every move with his security system. Hopefully I could explain everything as quickly as possible.

…

Emily looked like she was ready to burst into tears when I told her the truth. I told her everything about my parents. I left out the information on the warehouse. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell her about that.

"Casey, I'm so sorry," she whispered. We were sitting on my bed, and it had taken Emily a few seconds to take everything in. "I wish I would have known…. I hate the fact that we moved so far away."

I nodded in agreement, remembering how devastated I had been when she announced that her family was moving. She hadn't even known at the time where they were moving to. Apparently her parents had thought it would be a good idea to move.

"It's not your fault," I reassured her. "It could have happened to anyone." Though secretly I highly doubted that.

"Well, this isn't Alamo, but at least we're living close by," Emily said with a smile. I looked at her in surprise before grinning back. "And to top it off, you're living in Stark Tower! How the heck did this happen?"

"It's a long story," I replied with a shrug. "A really long one."

Emily only shrugged as well. "I've got time," she told me. I wondered what I could tell her. Obviously I had to leave out the time I spent on the Hellicarrier. If I told her that I might be giving away national secrets, or something like that. Emily suddenly snapped her finger, catching my attention once more. "So….?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can wait here for one moment?" I asked, suddenly getting an idea. I ran out of the room and quickly reached the elevator, pressing the button a few times until the door opened.

…

I ran over to the others once the elevator had reached it's floor. Natasha and Clint were the first ones to look at me when I skidded to a stop.

"What can I tell her?" I asked while gasping for breath. The two exchanged looks while Steve raised an eyebrow.

"What does she want to know?" Natasha asked in a calm voice. How she always remained neutral was beyond me. I'd be panicking right now if I was in her position.

"Everything," I replied.

"We'll be right back." I held back a sigh as the two spies left the room. I waited as impatiently as I could as the two went into the kitchen, talking in low voices. A few minutes passed before the two returned.

"So, how much would you trust Emily?" Clint asked. I smirked before answering.

"With my life." I didn't miss the sheepish grin on Clint's face. Natasha elbowed him slightly, wiping the grin off in an instant.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Clint said.

I nodded in agreement, scowling at the thought. Pepper gave me a reassuring smile and placed a hand on my shoulder. Then she returned to the sofa along with Clint. Natasha stayed there for a few seconds before saying something that caught me off guard.

"All right," she began, glancing at me with that same passive look, "we'll ask if it's okay with everyone to tell her what happened…. Then you can tell her everything." I tried not to smile triumphantly as I returned to the elevator.

…

A few minutes had passed before everyone made their decisions. Now Emily and I were in the elevator as it made it's way down to the living space. I tried catching the look on her face as the doors opened. Emily had a funny way of hiding her emotions when she really needed to. In a way she kind of reminded me of a not-so-strict-version of Natasha.

When we reached the living room I noticed that everyone was kind of scattered. Clint was flicking through the television channels, while Natasha sent in information to Director Fury. Tony was busy tinkering with the gloves I'd seen earlier, and Bruce was sitting next to Steve. To my surprise and amusement, they were both reading books.

Finally Pepper noticed us and smiled as we walked inside. Soon everyone else took notice and did the same. Emily looked like she was trying to stay calm as Pepper put away her phone and introduced herself.

"So, Emily…." Pepper began while glancing between us. Emily's face was priceless as she looked at Pepper. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. "From what Casey told us, you wanted some answers." Emily kept looking at Pepper and everyone else, her eyes widening slightly as Pepper chuckled at her expression.

"… yeah…." She answered slowly, as if unsure by this sudden attention. Pepper only laughed once again before gesturing towards the sofas.

"Well, why don't you come and meet everyone before you start asking questions,." She led the two of us towards the sofas where everyone was now seated. Natasha and Clint looked up first, and soon after Steve did as well. "Well, this is Natasha Romanoff—" Emily cut her off with an accusing look.

"Wait, didn't you say your name was Natalie Rushman?" she demanded, looking a bit betrayed but still smiling. Natasha only returned the look with one of amusement.

"… and this is Clint Barton," Pepper went on. Clint smirked and waved his hand in greeting, which Emily eagerly returned. Well, at least they seemed to be getting along. For now. "And this is Steve Rogers." I tried not to laugh when Emily blushed after shaking hands with Steve.

"Ma'am." Steve gave her a curt nod before returning to his seat.

"Tony, where are you now?" Pepper glanced around before finding him sitting in the corner, still working on the glove. Again I tried not to laugh while Emily was grinning like an idiot. As he looked up Bruce had finally closed his book when Pepper introduced him to Emily.

"Sup?" Tony asked nonchalantly. By now Emily and I were trying not to laugh. Only Tony would respond with that.

"That's about the best introduction you're gonna get from him," I whispered. Emily giggled at that. Pepper frowned before looking around, as if making sure that she had gotten everyone.

"Well, that's everyone," she said with a smile.

Emily smiled as well and tried taking everything in at once. She kept glancing from one person to the next, her eyes eventually widening in disbelief and amazement. I couldn't hide my smirk when her mouth was gaping open, like she wanted to say something and thought better of it. It looked like she was finally catching on.

"You're…. You're t-the…." Emily stopped herself short, unable to comprehend the words that would ensure her theory.

"The Avengers?" Clint suggested helpfully.

"Yep, that's us," Tony put in with a shrug.

All at once Emily had the biggest smile on her face that I'd ever seen. I didn't even think it was possible for her to smile that much. I let out a yelp of surprise when she yanked me away, dragging me back towards the elevator.

"Please excuse us for a moment," she called over her shoulder.

…

"Holy fudge, you're living with the Avengers?" Emily was practically screaming when we reached my room.

"Yep, I'm living with the Avengers," I repeated her words, trying to calm her down by placing my hands on her shoulders. She really was literally jumping up and down with excitement. Finally Emily took a few deep breaths and calmed down. "Don't get too excited though, it's only temporary."

"But still… to think that you're actually living with them, I'd be thrilled to bits!" Emily sighed and leaned against the wall before looking back at me. "But how exactly did you get to meet them?"

I knew this moment was coming. I just wasn't sure how to explain it to her without giving away too much information. So I decided to start from the beginning. To where I was kidnapped and taken to the warehouse. Emily's eyes widened when I told her how violent it had been, but I left out the fact that so many kids there had been killed.

"Clint and Natasha were the ones who found me first," I lied. No need to tell her about Coulson and SHIELD.

"That must have been pretty awesome being found by them," Emily marveled at the fact that I had been rescued by not one but two Avengers.

"Well, considering the fact that I was being held against my will for almost a year…." I paused, already shivering at the traumatic events. Emily noticed my sudden change in mood and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," she murmured. I wiped away a tear and looked at her calmly.

"It's okay…. I'm just taking time to recover," I admitted. Though truth be told I knew Fury was only trying to find out about my… abilities. But I wasn't going to get into detail with that. "I'm only staying here until I make a full recovery anyways."

"That sucks," Emily muttered. Then her smile brightened as she looked at me. "But you know what? You should make the most of your time here. I bet that when you look back at this you can rub it into everyone's faces that you lived with the Avengers."

We both laughed at that, having already learned that telling friends was probably not going to be an option.

…

Emily had left soon after that, having realized how late it was. I returned to the living space after leading her down to the lobby. Happy, Tony's security guard, was giving her a ride home. When I returned to the living space, I realized that everyone was staring at me expectantly.

As I sat down I noticed that they didn't look angry, much to my relief. But that wasn't always a good thing either.

"Okay, what's going on? Did I give too much information or….?" I stopped myself once again, not sure what the problem was.

"It's okay, Casey. We're not angry with you…. We just need to talk to you about something," Steve reassured me. I nodded, suddenly noticing that this must be serious. I hadn't realized until now that Tony and Bruce had left. They must have left while I was with Emily.

"We heard you talking to Emily," Natasha started as I sat down on the sofa. I looked at her warily, knowing full well what this was about.

"So… how much did you hear?" I asked hesitantly.

"We heard you say that you were here for only one reason," Natasha explained. I swallowed nervously and realized that she probably heard more than just that.

"Casey, I'm going to be honest with you, but you're right," Steve began. "We all thought that you spending time here with people you trust would make it easier for you to get back into the real world."

"I know that's not the truth," I snapped, folding my arms. Steve and the others looked at me in surprise. "I may not make the best decisions, but I'm not stupid. I know that Fury wants you to figure out my ability."

I looked at them all. They had clueless looks on their faces, well, except for Natasha. She just looked as emotionless as ever. Clint kept opening and closing his mouth as if to say they'd been caught. And Steve just stared at me in confusion. To my surprise Pepper looked apologetic, though she didn't say anything for a while.

"I uh…. I'm not sure what to say to that," Steve admitted while Clint and Natasha nodded in agreement.

"You know, I should have known that this would happen. If you or Coulson had flat-out asked me than maybe I would've told you everything. Once you gained my friendship you would give out the progress report to Fury and he'd ship me off to some home, am I right?" By now I was shouting.

"Casey, it's nothing like that—" I cut Natasha off as she started defending everyone.

"You might as well send me away now. Because there's no way I'm telling you what I can do, or if I even have an ability."

Before any of them could protest, I stood up and ran towards the elevator. The door opened painfully slow and I ran in, pushing the button to go down. Once it reached the lobby I made a run for it, avoiding any curious stares as I ran outside.

…

For a moment the living space was eerily quiet once Casey had left them. They were too stunned to speak. Finally it was Clint who spoke up first.

"That could've gone better," he said.

"She shouldn't be out there on her own," Steve said, starting to stand up. Natasha stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Give her some time," she told him, her voice surprisingly gentle. "She needs to work this out on her own."

Steve looked like he was ready to argue when he thought better of it. He knew that Natasha was right. He just hoped that nothing happened while Casey was out there on her own.

* * *

**AN: Alright, since last chapter was so short, I decided to run a double update as promised. Thanks Currahee56 for reviewing, they are appreciated :) Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and if there are any suggestions you might have for future chapters!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

I knew I couldn't trust them. I should have known better than to follow them when I did. All they cared about was finding out my powers. And if I told them what I could do, there was no telling what Fury would do with me next.

I could already imagine SHIELD running experiments on me. They could dump me in some lab where they'd run tests on me to figure out where I got my powers from. Or dump me in a foster home. I doubted SHIELD really cared one way or the other. They probably were just making sure that I wasn't a threat.

I was running down the streets, not caring where I went. People honked their horns and swore, but I didn't bother stopping to apologize. It was already late out and I'd been running down the last few blocks, ignoring the pain in my leg. Bruce had told me to take it easy on my leg. And look what I was doing now?

By the time I stopped running I was gasping for air. I hadn't even realized how far I ran until looking over my shoulder. The tower was way off in the distance now. I rubbed my eyes for a moment before taking off once more.

That was when I bumped into someone very familiar. I let out a small gasp and apologized until glancing up in surprise. Emily was standing there, staring at me in shock.

"Casey, what the hell?" she stuttered as I started gasping for breath again. "It's freezing out here, come inside!" Before I could protest, she led me to a small looking house around the corner.

I hardly had time to adjust to the light when Emily grabbed a coat for me. The house she lived in… was quaint. I saw tan colored walls surrounding me, with what looked like freshly stained wood floors. It took a few seconds for me to realize that it was an open-kitchen concept. Pretty much the same idea Tony had at Stark Tower. Her parents had two small sofas and one large TV placed against the wall. A large window looked out onto the city streets. And to the far right were stairs leading to what I assumed were the bedrooms.

"You've got a nice place," I murmured after Emily led me to the nearest sofa.

"I know, it's nothing compared to Stark Tower," she admitted, blushing a little. "Or our old place for that matter."

I nodded at that. Her old home had been twice the size of this. With two stories and a basement that pretty much matched that standard creepy feeling. We'd never gone down the basement because we were afraid of what we might find down there.

"It's not bad. Heck, I'd take this over being placed in a home any day," I said with a shrug.

"Okay, what's bugging you?" Emily suddenly asked, giving me an accusing look. "You were totally freaked out when I saw you out there."

For a moment I was taken aback by her accusation. But I understood why she was so worried. Normally I didn't freak out like that unless something really big had happened. Which in this case, that might as well have happened. As far as I knew I wasn't ready to back anytime soon.

Finally I decided to tell her my suspicions. Emily's eyes widened when I told her what they had told me. Then she nodded in understanding.

"You know I can't trust them, not after that," I whispered.

"I get it," she sighed. "But what did they mean by ability? Do you have some kind of power?"

"No, it's not that," I lied, realizing that I might have said too much. "It's just that…. I wish they would have told me all of that sooner, instead of making it seem worse than it is now."

I shrugged and stared down at the floor. It was only than that I realized how childish I seemed. Maybe I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. But I couldn't help myself. Emily put a comforting hand on my shoulder, making me flinch.

"Casey…. I kind of already know what you can do," she suddenly murmured. I looked at her in disbelief as she let out a sigh. "Your mom and dad told me about it before we moved away. They said that they could trust me with that kind of secret."

They knew? All I could do was stare at her. Why hadn't they said anything before? Emily just stared at me sympathetically.

"So, what can I do?" I demanded, my voice turning flat as I glared. It was a test, and Emily seemed to catch on in an instant.

"Well, from what your mom told me, you can change into a wolf," Emily replied. She looked at me sheepishly before glancing away.

All I could do was gape at her. My parents had known all along. I could change into a wolf at will. It wasn't something that I enjoyed doing. But at one point or another I would have to tell the Avengers. Finally I looked down as shame washed over me.

"I'm afraid of what they'll say," I admitted. "They might think I'm some kind of freak, or worse." I swallowed at the thought.

They could see me as their enemy.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Emily reassured me. "And I'm sure they wouldn't see you as their enemy. Heck, they might even see you as an ally."

I bit the bottom of my lip, still unsure. There was one more animal that I could transform into. But I wasn't about to say it out loud. Knowing Emily she probably already knew.

"So, what happened to your brother?" I asked, realizing how late it was. By now it was almost midnight. I'm surprised her parents weren't awake from all the commotion we'd caused earlier.

"He's out of state right now, checking out different colleges," she replied with a shrug. "My parents went with him." They left her alone? I stared at her in surprise before she smirked. "I'm responsible enough to take care of myself," she added in a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh along with her. That much was true.

"Would you mind if I spent the night here?" I suddenly asked. "I don't think I'm ready to go back."

"As long as they don't break in or go all Armageddon on me, I'm fine with that," Emily said with another grin.

...

Spending the night at Emily's had been a good idea. Until morning arrived. I was sleeping on the sofa, with Emily sleeping on the other. We'd spent half of the night watching movies until falling asleep around three in the morning.

I wasn't even sure what time it was when we heard three loud knocks on the door. Emily was awake in an instant, whereas it took me a few minutes to struggle out of my blanket. She threw a pillow at me in the face and laughed as I glared at her.

"Something tells me that's not the pizza we ordered last night," she muttered after glancing out the window.

All at once my happy mood faltered when I realized who was at the door. Emily frowned when she noticed how horrified I looked.

"Don't answer," I nearly squealed, pulling the blanket to cover my face.

"They're gonna kick down the door if I don't," Emily retorted with a sly grin.

I was all but ready to argue when Emily pried the door open. And sure enough Steve was standing there, his arms folded and a frown on his face. I tried shrinking further into the blankets when I realized how much trouble I probably was in.

"Can I speak with her?" Steve asked, his voice surprisingly gentle. Emily glanced over her shoulder before nodding in agreement.

"Just try not to scare her," she warned him.

The room was eerily quiet when Steve walked in. All that kept me from running was the fact that Emily had the door blocked. I knew she wanted me to talk things through. But I didn't feel ready.

"It's okay, Casey," Steve reassured me as he approached me warily. "You're not in trouble."

"But I ran away from you," I protested.

My heart was pounding a mile a minute. I remembered what had happened to that one girl back in the warehouse. She was shot right in the heart when she tried running away. I tried reminding myself that the Avengers wouldn't do that to me.

"What you did was understandable," Steve told me. He knelt down so that we locked gazes. For a moment I couldn't move as I stared at him. "We should have told you from the start what Fury wanted."

"You're right, you should have," I muttered crossly. I didn't miss the look of confusion in Emily's eyes. By now she had slowly backed away from the door after noticing that I wasn't going to run.

"We just want you to be happy." The way he said those words made it sound as if he was telling the truth. I raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I demanded.

"Would I have gone all this way to tell you this?" I looked down at the floor when he said that. "Look, Casey, whether or not you choose to go back with me, I just want you to know that I'm not interested in finding out what you can do. In fact no one in the tower is."

"Excuse me, can I have a word with her, alone?" Emily suddenly asked. Steve and I looked at her in surprise before he walked outside. I held back a sigh of relief once he was gone. All at once the tension in the room seemed to evaporate. "Casey, I may not be a genius like Tony Stark, or Dr. Banner for that matter, but I think you should go back with him."

"Are you sure they can be trusted?" I asked warily. Part of me was screaming to follow Steve back to the tower. But another part of me was still reluctant.

"Of course. They are the Avengers, you know, people who have saved the world on more than one occasion," she reminded me.

I smirked at that. She was right. I could trust them, as much as I didn't want to. With a sigh I stood up and tossed the blanket away, but not before giving Emily another hug.

"Thanks, for being an awesome friend," I whispered. Emily smiled as she led me to the door. To my surprise Steve was still waiting outside. He whirled around the moment the door opened. "I'm going back with you," I murmured, my voice shaking slightly.

Steve nodded and gave me a reassuring look. I sure hoped that I made the right choice. Glancing over my shoulder, I waved goodbye to Emily as I followed him.

* * *

**AN: So this chapter was a little shorter... but at least you got to figure out what Casey could do, sort of :P Yes, I know it's probably the most common 'ability' to have in this fandom. But I couldn't resist. Plus it's not the only one she has. But I'm not giving away any other information.**

**MinaCarlyle - We shall see, I might add the OC in later chapters if you really want that ;)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

About a week had passed since I nearly ran away, because the Avengers had been interested in my ability. Since than they hadn't even mentioned it, much to my relief. I knew they were keeping an eye on me. They were making sure that I didn't run away again. I hadn't since than.

But every morning I went out on a run to blow off some steam. Jarvis was kind enough to not warn the others. For some reason the AI seemed to know that I needed to get away for a couple of hours. With that being said and done, I was thankful to get away and exercise.

After putting on my jogging shoes and a light t-shirt, I walked down to the lobby and chose an area where I wouldn't get lost. Getting lost in New York wasn't exactly something that I enjoyed. Especially when the Avengers were already on edge.

I started running down the sidewalks, avoiding people that stopped and stared down at me. The air itself was surprisingly warm. It may be early in the morning but that wasn't stopping people from getting to work. I hadn't realized until now that the streets were already crowded with cars.

With a shake of my head I ran over to the nearest park to get some real fresh air. I passed a few trees before sitting on a bench that was placed behind a fountain. I watched as people walked past me. The people who seemed to be a family were lucky. For a moment I felt a pang of jealousy as I watched them. Especially when I saw a young couple smiling as their two-year old started laughing.

How long had it been since I'd seen my real family? I could hardly even remember what mom or dad looked like. Anyone who was closely related had been killed during my time in the warehouse. I never realized how alone I was until watching those people.

"Casey?" I froze when I heard Steve's familiar voice. Looking up I saw him standing next to me, eyes wide in surprise. "What are you doing out this early?"

"I just needed some air," I replied with a shrug. "Plus I like going on morning jogs. It helps refresh my mind."

"How long have you been out here?" I shrugged once again when he asked that.

"'bout an hour, give or take," I replied.

I'd gone out around five in the morning. I knew that just about everyone other than Natasha or Steve would still be asleep. I braced myself for a million more questions, knowing that I shouldn't be out here alone and was caught red-handed. But to my surprise Steve didn't continue badgering me. Instead I noticed he smiled, a knowing look flashed in his eyes.

"You want someone to join you?" he suddenly asked, taking me by surprise once again. For a moment I didn't know what to say, before closing my gaping mouth and nodding.

"I suppose it would be nice to have someone to chat with," I murmured thoughtfully.

Back in Alamo I would run every morning with Emily's older brother. Since we were practically neighbors we met every morning under the oak tree that guarded our homes. I missed those carefree days. I tried not to think of the past as I followed him along a path I'd never taken. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

...

My feet were killing me by the time we got back to the tower. I hadn't even thought of how many miles Steve was running until he pointed it out. He usually ran about ten laps around the park. Ten freaking laps. At the most I'd probably run five.

I wasn't going to let my exhaustion show though. A few times Steve had stopped and asked if I needed a break. But I refused and kept going until I was literally ready to drop over dead. By than I was almost dragging myself back.

Clint was laughing by the time I reached the living space. I shot him a glare as I fell on the sofa face first, hitting a pillow in the process. Steve had already disappeared to God only knew where. And here I was trying not to groan in pain.

"Had a good run?" I turned my head slightly to glare at the archer.

"Shut up," I moaned before tossing a pillow at him square in the face. By now we were both laughing at that.

I spent the rest of that afternoon catching up on movies. Relaxing was something I needed now more than ever after that experience. To my surprise Clint spent most of the time with me, either commenting on how lame the movie was or how unrealistic it was. To which I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore each remark.

...

It was close to dusk when I found myself in the gym. By then my feet weren't in as much pain. Of course Bruce had scolded me for overworking my muscles. But I had argued with him that I would have to stretch them out one way or the other. And jogging was really the best way to do that.

Thankfully I got away from a long lecture and found myself working out in the gym. The punching bag swung back and forth as I slammed my fists into it. I barely took notice to the fact that I had already been here for almost an hour now until I heard the door slide open.

"I thought you were taking it easy," Natasha said in an accusing tone as she walked inside.

"This is me taking it easy," I retorted while punching the bag as hard as I could. It barely even budged this time. I held back a sigh of frustration and tried to focus.

"Casey, what's on your mind?" I paused and looked at her warily. I knew sooner or later I would spill the beans. For now I tried thinking of something else to say other than what was really on my mind.

"Nothing too important," I replied with a shrug. "I was just hoping to keep up with my fighting skills."

Yeah, that totally worked. Natasha saw right through my lie. But thankfully she didn't say anything to that. What she did say next caught me completely off guard.

"Would you like a sparring partner? I wouldn't mind seeing how much you know," she asked with the slightest smirks.

All I could do was stare at her. Was she serious? I realized that she was. And all at once I suddenly remembered how much pain my feet were in earlier. By now the pain had finally gone away, but my feet were still sore from running so far. Eventually I decided that it was an offer that I couldn't refuse.

"I-yes," I stuttered, still shaken by the fact that the Black Widow herself wanted to see how good I really was. At least I guessed that was why she had asked that question.

"Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you." I nodded and took a fighting stance.

Natasha eyed me warily the entire time as I tried guessing who would make the first move. Without warning she suddenly struck out with her fist. I moved to the side, narrowly avoiding a punch in the nose. I retaliated by swinging out my leg towards her knee. Natasha suddenly jumped and flipped back on her feet, and all I could do was gape. Sure I'd learned some fighting moves, but nothing like that!

Once she was back on her feet she wasted no time in throwing another fist. I moved aside once again and jabbed her in the ribs, but not without getting my feet knocked out from under me. I fell on the mat seconds later, staring at the ceiling in shock. Seconds later and I was back on my feet, running towards the wall as I heard her footsteps behind me.

I hit my foot against the wall and used the momentum to flip over, remembering an old move that I'd seen during karate class. Natasha had just reached the wall when I landed behind her on my feet, ignoring the pain that followed. Natasha skidded to a halt and whirled around, staring at me in surprise as I held my fists up. I hesitated for too long when she saw an opening. She threw her leg out and managed to pin me to the floor once again with a loud thud.

"Not bad for a rookie," she stated after helping me up.

"Not bad?" I repeated, groaning as my feet began throbbing in pain again. "You pummeled me!"

"Your stance was all over the place." I frowned as I realized that she was right. "If you noticed there were times when you could have easily taken me down."

"Well, they don't call you the Black Widow for nothing." I tried not to groan as I leaned against the wall.

"That move you used earlier, with the back flip, that wasn't bad," she suddenly pointed out.

"It's a move that anyone could learn," I muttered with a shrug. This time it was her turn to frown. I flinched when she put a hand on my shoulder. Part of me half expected her to flip me over again. But instead her touch was surprisingly gentle.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," she told me. "Remember, practice makes perfect."

I couldn't help but smile at that. She did have a good point. Lately I had been so down on myself. I had a feeling it was partly because of what had happened a week ago. The discussion between me and Emily still hadn't left the back of my mind. And I knew that sooner or later the Avengers would find out what I could really do.

"Thanks, I think I understand that," I said.

"How about this, I teach you what I know, and we'll see who's better in the end?" she suddenly suggested. My eyes widened in amazement. Now that was an offer that I couldn't refuse.

"O-Of course!" I stammered. "Thank you!"

"You might not be so thankful when I'm finished," Natasha said with a smirk.

Again I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I followed her to the elevator. Time would tell whether or not she was serious.

...

After dinner I finally flopped on my bed and buried my face into the pillow. Exhaustion crept over me the moment I hit the bed. For the most part my day had gone rather well. I was more than surprised when Natasha had offered to teach me what she knew. I couldn't help but wonder if it was all a ruse.

Some part of me wanted to say that the Avengers were just trying to befriend me, just to gain information. But another part of me wanted to believe what Steve had said. That the Avengers were there to help me. Yet I remembered everything I heard from SHIELD.

I was so confused as to who I should or shouldn't trust. For now I would need to keep my ability a secret.

...

"Coulson, is there any news on the kid?" Fury stood next to agent Coulson as the two discussed mission reports.

"Sir, I'm afraid that she's reluctant to tell them anything," replied Coulson.

He wasn't too pleased with the idea of just sending her off to one of SHIELD's prisons. But that was exactly what Fury intended if she didn't tell anyone why those men had kept her in the warehouse.

"Then we'll need to interfere," Fury sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The last thing he wanted was to get in the way of the Avengers. But if they needed to than that was exactly what SHIELD would do. The girl could be a potential threat that needed to be watched over. The Avengers were not her babysitters, and they would need to learn that the hard way.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? I'd love to hear your opinions ^^ Also, I got Big Hero 6... which means updates might not be as frequent. Just a forewarning, I absolutely love that movie!**

**Currahee56 - You're close ;) But oh so far away :P**

**MinaCarlyle - It's okay, I understand :) And why is that? Does she seem suspicious? ;)**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

It was early in the morning that I decided to go jogging again with Steve. Everyone else was fast asleep (other than Natasha again, when did she sleep?). It gave me a chance to see the city and get away from the tower for some time. And I knew that if I trained my body properly, I could run as far as Steve eventually.

I got dressed in my best jogging shoes and put on a light t-shirt before heading down to the lobby. Thankfully Steve was waiting for me this time. I had already talked to him about it yesterday at the park.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Steve asked with the slightest smirks.

To which I simply rolled my eyes. This was a side of Steve I wasn't used to. Normally he was so serious and old school. But there were times when I noticed that he could be as carefree as Tony. Maybe not as child-like, but he definitely had a carefree sort of attitude.

The two of us started running down the block in silence. I was more than happy with it. To my surprise the city wasn't as loud as it had been the other morning. In fact it was surprisingly peaceful.

By the time we were finished my feet were numb. But it was a good kind of numb. I knew I would get used to this kind of workout eventually. It just took time and practice to build one's body to that kind of routine.

Natasha was waiting for me when we got back to the tower. After giving my feet a good thirty minute break, I returned to the gym and started a sparring session with her. Surprisingly that had ended better than I expected. Of course Natasha was still able to pin me to the floor in seconds, but I started understanding her movement better. I did manage to take her by surprise when I copied a move she had used the day before.

All in all the day had been relatively successful so far. By the time I was finished training with Natasha I was exhausted.

...

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go alone?" Steve had his arms folded as he eyed me suspiciously.

It was later in the afternoon, and we were in the living space when I announced that I was meeting with Emily at a coffee shop. And of course they had to make it some kind of big deal. I did understand why they were so worried, but I could easily take care of myself if worse came to worse.

"Oh let her go already," Clint muttered with a roll of his eyes. "By the way, you're taking this."

Steve grabbed the knife before he could throw it, making us both laugh when the Super Soldier glared at him. "Really Clint?" He shook his head in disbelief before handing me the knife carefully.

"Steve, I'm not some defenseless little kid," I reassured him. "Believe me."

Steve just eyed me skeptically. Eventually after an awkward moment of locking eyes, he gave in with a sigh of frustration.

"Alright, fine," he said after realizing I would just sneak out anyways. "But make sure you're back before it gets dark."

"Yeah, you don't want the vampires coming after you," Clint called over his shoulder.

I tried not to smirk at the look Steve gave him. I used it as a moment to escape before Steve decided to change his mind. There was no way in hell I'd miss out on an opportunity to hang out with my friend.

Fortunately the cafe Emily had in mind was only a few blocks away from the tower. I didn't have far to go, and she usually took the taxi. After living in the city for a few months she had gotten used to the various methods of transportation it provided.

The cafe itself was a cute little shop. It looked so out of place here compared to the modern buildings that surrounded it. A little bell rang as I opened the door, and all at once I felt out of place upon entering.

"Casey!" Emily waved a hand from the booth she was sitting at, standing up so I could see her.

"Hey Em, how's it going?" I asked as I joined her.

"Good," she replied with a grin. "I was actually thinking of applying for a job here, since they're hiring." I glanced to the sign she was pointing at.

"Really?" I looked at her in surprise. I never saw her as the type of person who could work indoors. Then again it was much colder in New York than Alamo during the winter. I could sort of see why she chose a place like this. "That would be great, this is such a cute little store."

The shop itself had a few tables placed in random areas. Along with a bookcase full of old looking books. To top things off it had a fireplace in the middle with two tables on either side of it.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked as we got our drinks. I always ordered tea. When it came to coffee I wasn't too much of a fan. Emily on the other hand loved coffees. Especially iced lattes.

"Well, I've been trying to figure out what I'm going to do after I'm sent to a foster home," I admitted when we sat down.

"Ah, I know the feeling," Emily murmured thoughtfully. "I mean, not with the foster home, but with my future," she quickly added.

"I just wish there was a way to get around it, you know… without having to tell anyone about the whole you know what."

I do wish there was something to say about it. If there was a way to trust them with that kind of knowledge, than I was more than willing to share my abilities with them. But of course I couldn't entirely trust the Avengers. Natasha and Clint were still faithful towards SHIELD. And Steve… well, he was a different story. Either way they weren't going to hear about it. Not unless something drastic happened.

...

I spent the rest of the day hanging out with Emily. We had gone over to Central Park (it was by far my favorite park now) and were now headed back home. By now it was already starting to get dark, and we were still a few blocks away from the tower.

Steve was going to kill me. I just knew it. He had specifically told me to be back by dark. And of course here I was defying his orders as per usual.

"Ah crap," Emily muttered as it started to drizzle.

"Perfect timing!" I waved my arms in the air as the drizzle turned into a downpour. Just our luck it would start pouring out. And of course we didn't have umbrellas with us.

We both started running until suddenly Emily tripped and fell. She let out a gasp of surprise as I helped her up.

"Thanks," she murmured.

I looked around warily as we took shelter under a bus stop. Fortunately there was always one of these in the most convenient places. Unfortunately for us, I discovered all too quickly that we weren't alone.

Black vans were headed in our direction. Emily took notice of them first and nudged me. I turned to see them approaching and groaned.

"Emily, run," I warned her.

"What?" She looked at me in surprise.

"Just do it!" I nearly pushed her aside as men in black suits began stepping out of the vans. I knew all too well who these people were. Emily didn't waste any time in getting away as one of the men suddenly wrapped their arm around me. "Let me go!" I shouted before elbowing the agent in the stomach.

His arms released their grip around me and I started running again. It wasn't long before more agents caught up with me. I held back a groan of annoyance when I realized they weren't going to leave me alone anytime soon.

"Seriously? What the hell did I do that pissed Fury off?" I demanded as I rounded into an alleyway.

The rain wasn't letting up either, making things even worse if that were possible. Not only was I cold, I was wet and fighting off a bunch of SHIELD agents who for some reason thought I was the enemy.

I didn't stop running until I ran behind a dumpster. By than I was grateful for running with Steve in the morning. I probably would be out of breath and caught before getting this far. I took a deep breath and looked up in time to see another agent approaching me.

Of course another agent used my distraction to their advantage and jumped me. I barely had a chance to fight back when they blindfolded me and grabbed me by my arms.

"Get the van ready, Fury wants her at the Freezer!" My heart was racing at the mention of the Freezer.

According to Natasha it was one of SHIELD's highest security prison. Why the hell would Fury take me there? I wasn't some kind of criminal… as far as I knew. Unless Fury had somehow discovered my other ability. There was one ability I hadn't mentioned to Emily, and I wasn't sure even she would understand the extent of it.

One thought suddenly crossed my mind, and I smirked. With one kick of my leg I managed to send the agent flying into the dumpster. The one that was trying to drag me away was caught off guard by my sudden attack.

I used the element of surprise and slugged him square in the nose. Hopefully Fury wouldn't see this as a chance to further attack me. I honestly didn't see why he was doing this in the first place. But if he did see me as a threat, than I sure as hell didn't want to piss him off any further.

Once both agents were taken down I started backing my way down the alley once again. And of course the moment I was free I saw someone else approaching me. I turned and realized that if I went back now those remaining agents would be waiting for me. I needed to deal with this now.

With a sigh of frustration I charged after the unsuspecting target. Only to feel a pair of arms stop me mid-run. I looked up and gaped when I saw Steve standing there with a frown on his face.

"What the hell Steve?" I nearly shouted, almost ready to punch him in the face before dropping my arms.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, voice stern as he looked at the two fallen agents behind me.

"I was just going back to the tower when they jumped me," I explained. There was no way I planned on getting Emily involved in this.

"You need to get out of this rain," he told me in an accusing tone.

All I could do was glare at him. True my hair was soaked, but really at this point I didn't care. I was just attacked by a bunch of SHIELD agents and he just expects me to follow him back? I shook my head and decided at this point it was better not to argue.

...

Steve had called for a taxi as soon as we were out of the alley. Fortunately the SHIELD agents had left the moment he arrived. I guessed that seeing Captain America was enough to scare them off. Of course facing a girl who could fight back wouldn't scare them.

My arms were folded in annoyance as we headed back to the tower. I could have handled the situation on my own if Steve hadn't arrived. But as per freaking usual someone has to get involved.

Once the taxi had pulled to a stop I ran inside the tower to dry my soaked hair and change out of my clothes. No one bothered stopping me when I made a beeline for my room, much to my relief. But as soon as I got dressed and left the room I realized I would have to face the music sooner or later.

"Alright Casey, what happened?" Natasha asked as she checked me for injuries.

Luckily I'd only received a few bruises here and there, nothing too extreme. I couldn't say the same for those SHIELD agents though. I did feel sorry for what I did, even if they were trying to kidnap me.

"Emily and I were waiting at the bus station when it started raining," I explained after taking a deep breath. "And these black vans came in surrounding us. One of the men who got out of the van mentioned something about taking me to the Freezer."

Natasha and Clint exchanged worried looks. Steve just looked at them in confusion. I already had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"We're going to have a little chat with Fury," Clint muttered under his breath. Steve nodded in agreement as the two sat up. He'd been leaning against the wall the entire time, making sure I didn't make a run for it.

Something told me it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

...

I sat in the kitchen when Fury arrived. Apparently it had taken the hacking of Tony and Natasha to reach him. He wasn't too thrilled about it either. But he was also not expecting to be yelled at by both Clint and Natasha.

"Do you have any idea how selfish your plan was?" Clint demanded, glaring at the Director.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Fury retorted, shooting both agents a glare. "We were not going to harm her, we just needed to bring her to the Freezer for questioning."

Natasha was shooting him a death glare. I'd never seen her act this way around him. She almost always had a professional demeanor about her that I admired. But tonight was different.

"You could have just come here you know," Natasha pointed out.

"SHIELD doesn't operate that way, Romanoff. You of all people should know that," Fury replied. His arms were folded as he looked at each of them. The room consisted of Natasha, Clint, Steve and Pepper. Tony and Bruce had hidden themselves from Fury's wrath a few minutes ago. "The girl wasn't talking. We need to move things along."

"And exactly when were we supposed to find out that she was taken by SHIELD?" asked Pepper. She was sitting next to be in the kitchen, glaring at Fury the same way the others were.

"Rogers wasn't supposed to be there when we arrived," Fury explained in an eerily calm voice. "Otherwise we wouldn't have to explain anything."

"So you weren't even planning on telling us that she was kidnapped?" Steve demanded. By now he was fed up with Fury's responses. And I couldn't blame him.

"Casey, you should probably go to your room for now," Pepper murmured to me.

I nodded and wasted no time in heading back to my room. But as I reached the elevator I decided not to press any buttons. Instead I decided to listen to the conversation to figure out why everyone was so pissed off.

...

"Why didn't you tell us sooner about your plan?" Natasha asked.

"We don't have all the time in the world to deal with these problems, Romanoff," Fury replied. "Besides, this kid's becoming too much of a burden for all of you."

"She's not a burden," Clint retorted. Fury gave him a look of surprise.

"Barton's right." Tony's voice resounded from the hallway. "She can be a pain in the ass at times, but she's got a good heart."

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was afraid something like this might happen.

"You too huh?" he muttered with a shake of his head. All of them just sat there in silence. Even Coulson had grown attached to the girl, much as he would refuse to admit it. "You're all getting too attached. It's time she was sent away."

...

The door finally closed as I chose my room. Fury's words still haunted my mind as I made my way to my bed, exhausted by everything that happened today. I wasn't sure what to think of it. All that I could think about was the fact that my life could never have gotten this far without the Avengers' help.

* * *

**AN: So there's the next chapter. I'm not sure what else to add, so I'll just go on to review replies :)**

**Currahee506 - You were right :P**

**thebibliophileshavethephonebox - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. You'll find out soon enough about her abilities :)**

**MinaCarlyle - That could happen... but I don't think you have to worry too much :) And me neither. Mean Fury isn't so nice.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**AN: I recommend listening to the song Brother by NEEDTOBREATHE and Sinking Deep by Hillsong Young and Free while reading this. It fits the chapter so perfectly :)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Morning had arrived all too quickly. I'd woken up early and avoided everyone before heading to the gym. My head was still spinning with all the news from last night. Fury's words still made me wonder whether or not I belonged somewhere in this world.

I started using the punching bags without wraps. I didn't stop until my knuckles were black and blue. I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to. For some reason this was the best way to take out my anger without hurting anyone other than myself. It wasn't until Steve walked inside that I had finally stopped.

He eyed my hands warily before frowning.

"You do know there are wraps for those, right?" he asked.

"Yeah well, maybe I like the numbness in my knuckles," I replied with a shrug.

Steve looked at me doubtfully before turning towards the simulation room. Apparently Tony had a program just for every Avenger. It was a good training program, and I often found myself trying to figure out how it worked.

...

It wasn't until later that afternoon I had finally returned from the gym. By now I had gotten a headache from working in the gym all morning. I jumped onto the sofa, trying to ignore the throbbing in the back of my head.

As I turned on the TV I noticed my vision started getting fuzzy. I didn't take much notice to it though. At least until lunch time came and went.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Pepper had asked from the kitchen. She was already making something for Tony, and most likely Bruce as well.

I noticed the two of them were almost always working together. Something told me they were scheming. Of course I would never say that out loud, but it was just speculation.

"I'm good," I replied.

Though truth be told I hadn't even had anything to eat for breakfast. I wasn't sure why but I wasn't hungry at all. But I was cold. I'd already pulled a blanket over me to keep myself warm. I kept getting the chills and tried to pass it by as nothing.

...

"Have you seen Casey?"

Natasha had returned from the gym to find it empty that afternoon. This was usually the time of the day she sparred with Casey. So she had turned to Steve in the hopes of finding out if he knew where she was.

"She mentioned something about relaxing," he replied with a shrug. "Why?"

"She was supposed to spar with me this afternoon, and I didn't find her in the gym," Natasha explained, glancing over her shoulder warily.

"Actually she was in the gym this morning… she seemed upset about what Fury said."

Natasha eyed him skeptically before heading to the living space, where she hoped to find Casey. Perhaps the girl was trying to avoid them again. After what Fury had said Natasha wouldn't blame Casey for wanting to avoid them.

The moment she did she was thankful. Casey was on the sofa, wrapped in blankets with TV turned on at full volume.

"Bruce, you better get up here, and fast," she called over the intercom.

...

"She has a fever," Bruce announced after checking her temperature.

Everyone gathered in the living space had worried looks on their faces. Last night she had been caught in that storm. And now this. It wasn't surprising that she had gotten a fever.

"What's her temperature?" Pepper asked warily.

"101.1, and it's rising," Bruce explained. "If it gets any worse we may need to take her to the hospital."

"Well this sucks," Tony muttered crossly.

"What can we do to help?" Steve asked.

"Have Jarvis keep an eye on her, and make sure she gets plenty of water," Bruce replied.

The others nodded in agreement. This wasn't necessarily something they were trained to deal with. Pepper may have had experience with it, but the others, not so much. She knew exactly what to do and how she could help.

Steve helped carry her back to the infirmary where she would be looked after. For that Bruce was thankful. Though he had never looked after a teenager before he had a feeling Casey would make things easy for him. At least that was what he hoped for.

...

I wasn't sure how much had time had passed. My mind was still fuzzy as my eyes blearily opened.

A week or so may have passed. But in reality it was only a day.

I held back a groan as I tried sitting up. But a strong hand kept me down, and for a moment I couldn't see who it was. My vision was still blurry. The room I was in seemed familiar, but other than that everything else was just downright weird.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." Steve's voice. My vision began clearing just enough that I could see him sitting next to me.

"She'll be in and out of it for the next few hours." Bruce spoke up next. I turned to see him leaning against a table, looking at what appeared to be a thermometer. "At least the fever's finally broken."

"Fever?" My voice was groggy as I tried speaking. Steve nodded and looked at me seriously.

"You've been out of it for the last two days now," he explained warily. All I could do was stare at Steve in shock. Two days? I couldn't believe it. "Just relax for now, that's what you need more than anything."

For a moment I was ready to argue. I wanted to go outside in the worst way. But another part of me knew that he was right. I wasn't going to get better anytime soon until I finally had some decent rest. Unfortunately that rest wasn't going to come easily.

The moment my eyes closed I found myself back in the warehouse where I was being held captive. A small girl was staring up at me with panic in her eyes. The men that had kidnapped me must have just taken her judging by the fear in her eyes.

"They-they said something about me having an ability…." She looked down at the floor, and I held back a sigh.

I knew all too well what it was like on the first day. The horrifying revelation that could shatter anyone's world. And she did look absolutely terrified when she saw the bodies nearby. By now I'd gotten used to the sight. As gruesome as it was, I knew I was one of the lucky ones.

"It's going to be okay," I tried reassuring her, prying her gaze away from them. "Do you know what you can do?"

She shook her head, looking frantic.

"Should I know?" Her voice almost came out in a squeak.

"It's probably better that you do… they might torture it out of you," I explained in a shudder.

The girl stared at me in utter terror. I could still remember how the men had tried beating my ability out of me. They did everything in their power to see what I could do. But I held back. I was afraid they would send me to someplace even worse than this. And that was saying something.

"How do I find out about it?" she asked. I shook my head at that question. Even I didn't understand how it all worked. I'd only discovered my abilities when I was ten.

"I guess it would have to be under extreme stress, or something like that," I replied with a shrug. "What's your name?" I suddenly asked.

Normally I didn't make friends here. In a place like this with men like them, it was hard to keep friends. In the end I'd decided it was better to stick with myself. But I could see that this girl needed help more than anything else.

"Katrina," she replied. "My friends always called me Kat though."

She was smiling at the mention of her friends. I couldn't help but frown though. Some part of me already knew at that point my parents were dead. And anyone close to me would be as well.

"Well, Kat," I began, trying to fake a reassuring smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Casey." Katrina only smirked and shook my outreached hand.

"The pleasure's all mine," she said.

...

Katrina and I had become good friends since that fateful encounter. We always stayed together despite the guard's best efforts to separate us. I discovered shortly after that she could create fire at will. She'd earned the nickname 'Firebender' after showing it off to me, and of course I'd earned the nickname 'Wolf Girl'.

I didn't realize until than how much I missed having a good friend. Katrina was exactly the type of person I could see myself hanging out with in the real world. And of course that all changed when the guards discovered what we were up to.

One of the kids being held captive must have seen us together and ratted us out. Most likely in the hopes of being freed themselves. In the end though they were always 'taken care of'. One of the guards suddenly snatched Katrina by the hem of her shirt, causing her to scream in terror. She tried fighting back without using her ability.

"This scum is about as worthless as the rat it hangs out with," the guard sneered, pointing a gun in my direction. "It's time to take out the useless trash."

"No!" I flung myself forward, knocking the guard off his feet as he dropped Katrina in the process. She fell to the ground in a sickening thud.

My heart nearly stopped right than and there when I noticed all the blood. Then I noticed the knife the guard had dropped. All the anger I had felt earlier returned in full force. Without warning I grabbed the gun he had been holding earlier and aimed at him.

I'd always deemed myself as a nonviolent person. It was something I was proud of. But that had all changed when the guard killed Katrina. I was ready to pull the trigger when I felt something heavy hit me in the back of my head.

Time seemed to slow down before I dropped the gun and blacked out.

...

My eyes slowly opened and I found myself back in the infirmary. Bruce had left, much to my relief. But as I turned my head I noticed that Steve was still there. And I didn't realize until now that I was crying.

"It's okay Casey, just a nightmare," Steve reassured me.

I hardly noticed the fact that he had his arms wrapped around me in a protective hug. I must have been struggling in my sleep. God I hoped I didn't say anything either.

"It wasn't just a nightmare," I sobbed as I buried my face in his chest. "It was a memory."

Steve stiffened and looked down at me in surprise. I didn't want to say anything else. If there was anything I could have changed, it was the fact that I didn't do anything to help those kids. Maybe if I had been stronger or braver I could have done something.

"Everything's going to be alright," Steve murmured in a gentle voice.

My already tense shoulders began to relax as I calmed down a little. Part of me wanted to believe that he was right. But another part of me told me that things were never going to be normal.

...

"She's making progress," Bruce explained as he returned to the living space.

Fury had checked in the other day to see how things were going. Even Emily stopped by to see if she was okay, and dropped off a get well soon card. Steve refused to leave her side until she showed signs of recovering.

His determination had impressed everyone. But Fury was getting even more annoyed with it, if that were possible. He was still under the assumption that they were all getting too attached to Casey. Which may or may not be true, depending on who he asked.

"Is it normal for anyone to be sick like that for this long?" Clint asked.

"It all depends," Bruce replied with a shrug. "Sometimes the sickness can come from stress or lack of proper rest. My guess is she's facing traumatic nightmares from her time in the warehouse."

"I know a bit of what that's like," Natasha murmured in a sympathetic tone.

"Well this sucks…." Clint muttered under his breath.

"What? The fact that your partner in crime is out of it?" Tony asked with a smirk.

Though in truth he would never admit that even he had a soft spot for Casey. Pepper just punched him in the arm for that before returning to the sofa.

"All we can do now is wait it out," she told them.

* * *

**AN: So this was kind of a random chapter... but I figured if she was out in the rain for that long and hadn't really properly dried off, getting sick would be kind of obvious. Though getting that sick probably isn't possible. But I'm just assuming things so... yeah :P Let me know what you thought of it please!**

**Currahee506 - XD You're right... I'm pretty sure it's called A Place to Call Home by horseluvr00. So credit for this story idea goes to her. But I did add my own element to the story so... yeah. I actually really liked the idea so much that I couldn't resist trying something with my own twist :)**

**MinaCarlyle - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

It was late in the morning when I finally woke up again. By now I'd gotten used to waking up in the infirmary. But today I was back in my room. My eyes widened slightly as I sat up. The pain from earlier had disappeared. But the memory of the warehouse still burned deep in my mind.

To my surprise Steve wasn't there anymore. As I tossed the sheets I got into the shower and dressed minutes later. I could hardly remember anything that happened in the last few days. Other than waking up a few times and being told to stay in bed.

I decided to try and creep out of my room without getting caught by Jarvis. Which I knew was impossible. But I wanted to see if it could be done. Luckily the AI said nothing about me waking up. And strangely enough the tower was quiet, aside from the usual noise that came from outside.

That changed though the moment I reached the living space. Clint and Tony were arguing over who had control of the TV remote. Bruce sat in the corner and read a book, while Steve was likely out on his morning jog. I spotted Natasha and Pepper sitting together watching the duo duke it out with frustrated expressions.

"Will you two ever grow up?" I asked with a shake of my head.

All at once the fighting had stopped. Clint used Tony's moment of distraction to grab the remote from his hand. The genius scowled at Clint as he sat farther away.

"Ha! I win!" he gloated.

"I'm so glad that you're alright," Pepper said as soon as I joined her and Natasha. "We were all worried sick."

"Yeah, I can tell." I smirked and gestured towards the sofa. "How long was I out?" I was almost afraid to know the answer to that. But curiosity had gotten the better of me.

"Five days total," Natasha replied.

I held back a groan at that. Five freaking days! I knew going out in that rain wasn't a good idea. Of course I never listened to my inner instinct. At least now I hopefully learned my lesson: Never go back home with wet hair, or at least dry it off before I go to bed.

"So I take it eyepatch wasn't too thrilled about me being out of it?" I asked as I sat down in front of them.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at the nickname I'd given Fury. I only smirked and shrugged at the look. Hey, blame it on Clint and Tony. They're the ones who gave me the idea!

"He was… understanding, to say the least," Natasha told me.

Again I couldn't help but smirk at that. I had a feeling that it took more than just a convincing from Natasha and Clint to keep him away. I wasn't even sure how long it would take for Fury to find me a suitable foster home. But at least for now I could stay here.

...

A day had passed since I finally woke up from my fever. Right now Pepper and I were grocery shopping when the first incident happened. I was helping Pepper bag some of the groceries when I noticed a man walk in with a gun.

The store had remained eerily silent, as if everyone knew what was about to happen. And of course Pepper was oblivious to it all. I continued watching as he approached a mother with a child. With a roll of my eyes I chose the moment to slip away unnoticed.

"Casey did you get the…." Pepper stopped herself when she realized that I was gone.

The man I'd been following suddenly raised his gun at the mother. She flinched as she held on to her child, who was staring at the man in terror now.

"Hand over the purse!" he threatened in a whisper. He ran the moment he snatched it from her trembling hands. No one was watching. Anyone in the store was smart enough to avoid getting caught in the crossfire.

I hardly gave myself a chance to think as I gave chase. I could hear people gasping from behind as I followed him on foot. Luckily I was well enough to keep up without passing out from exhaustion. He turned around in time to see that I was pursuing him.

He started firing randomly as he tried getting away. I only rolled my eyes and rounded the corner before doing something I hadn't done in years.

My body began to change the more I released my 'inner wolf', as I used to call it. By now the man running away was probably a few blocks ahead of me. But in seconds my body had transformed into the shape of a black wolf.

The moment I changed my senses kicked into overtime. I picked up the man's scent in an instant and charged after him on all fours. That was probably the hardest thing to get used to. Running on four paws rather than two feet.

The man in question turned around in shock and started firing his pistol again. I let out a snarl of fury and dodged each bullet, picking up speed in the process. People who watched us moved away as soon as they saw me.

I leaped forward and caught him with my paws, pinning him to the ground. My ears were flattened against the back of my skull as I grabbed his pistol with my teeth and threw it out of reach. The man just stared at me in shock as I grabbed the purse he'd stolen earlier and jumped off. But before picking up the pistol as well.

There was no way in hell I'd let someone get away with that. Especially when I know I could fight back. With one shake of my head I trotted back to the grocery store where the woman had been. Fortunately she was still there, talking to the police.

I stopped in front of her and wagged my tail, yipping to catch their attention. The woman stared at me in shock as the boy approached me with a happy grin on his face. The cop she was speaking to turned around and watched in amazement as I dropped the pistol in front of him. To my surprise the boy suddenly wrapped his arms around me in a hug, all the while no one made a move to stop him.

"Pretty doggie," he squealed happily.

With that being said and done, the mother grabbed him suddenly and took her purse gratefully before making a run for it. I stared at the officer one more time. Then I wasted no time in returning to the alley where I changed back into human form.

"Casey, there you are!" Pepper grabbed me by the arm when she finally found me. "Where were you?"

"I was just… chatting with someone," I explained warily with a shrug.

There was no way in hell I was ready to tell her just yet. I just hoped Pepper bought that long enough for me to make up another excuse.

...

"Well, that was interesting," Pepper murmured after returning to the tower.

"What was?" Tony asked.

"I was out shopping with Casey when this guy stole a woman's purse… and out of nowhere this huge black wolf jumped in and stopped him. And worst of all Casey disappeared around the same time the wolf appeared."

"Well that's not suspicious at all," Tony muttered. Pepper had already started putting away the groceries as Casey disappeared from their sight.

"What's going on?" Natasha and Clint had entered the kitchen just than, and Pepper once again relayed her story to them. Natasha raised an eyebrow while Clint had a huge grin on his face.

"A wolf?" asked Clint with a mischievous look on his face. "As in a real big bad wolf?"

Pepper and Natasha both rolled their eyes.

"And what does this have to do with Casey?" Natasha asked.

"I just have a feeling that the wolf and her sudden disappearance are connected somehow," Pepper replied with a shrug.

...

I couldn't help but shiver as I pressed the button going up on the elevator. Obviously they would get suspicious. I mean I should have known better than to suddenly change into a wolf and go after that jerk.

With a sigh I returned to my room in the hopes of avoiding anyone who had questions. The last thing I was interested was getting questioned by someone who might be suspicious. Then again I knew that sooner or later I would have to tell them truth.

...

Two more days went by and I hadn't used my ability. I tried keeping a low profile for now. Thankfully there weren't any other incidents. It did feel good to help people though. I'd never realized how much I wanted to help someone until now.

It was early in the morning and I got dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail and I put on a pair of running shoes Pepper had gotten for me. As soon as I was ready I headed down to the lobby where Steve was waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" he asked, eying me curiously. I grinned and nodded.

"I'm always ready," I replied.

...

About an hour had passed as we jogged through the park. I didn't stop running until I heard a cry from nearby. Turning slightly I could see police cars driving by in a blur. And I used my wolf ears to pick up the source of the trouble. Moments seemed to pass before I finally picked up the distress call. A woman had just been shot, and the suspect was getting away with her three year old daughter. That was about as far as I got until Steve nudged me.

"Are you okay? You spaced out for a moment," he explained when I blinked in confusion. I turned to face him, trying not to show my worry.

"I have to… get something to drink," I replied. Such a lame excuse. But it was better than nothing. I remembered what Emily had told me. Make the most of what I had, and use my abilities to help others. This was one of those moments I realized that she was right.

"We just stopped by not long ago," Steve said, eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Technically I didn't get enough to drink," I retorted, folding my arms in defiance. Steve just gave me an odd look before nodding.

"Alright, I'll be heading to that path, just so you understand," he told me before taking off again.

I held back a sigh of relief before running towards a hiding place. There really weren't many with so many people around. But in the end I managed to hide in a bush and change before anyone took notice.

The wolf was eager to escape. I ran down the path on all fours towards the source of the noise. Cops were trying to clear the area as a crowd began gathering. None of them made an attempt to stop me as I charged past them. I could feel their shocked expressions boring into me. A low growl escaped from my throat as I crept towards the crime scene the kidnapper had just left. After all the traumatic events I'd suffered from during my time as a captive, there was no way in hell I'd let this kid suffer the same fate.

It wasn't long before I found the body of the woman he'd killed. My stomach clenched with pity as I watched medical officers try and revive her to no avail. With a shake of my massive head, I picked up the man's stench and followed it towards an old looking building. Cops were already gathered outside, placing themselves behind barricades as they tried negotiating with the kidnapper.

Another growl escaped from my throat as I stalked over to the building. Bravery suddenly washed over me, and I peered through the window to see the man holding a gun at the little girl's throat. My ears flattened with rage when I saw how horrified she was.

Without warning I jumped through the window, ignoring the glass that cut through my fur and pinning the man to the ground. He dropped the girl in the process as I snarled in his face. It didn't take long for me to let out a triumphant howl, to which the police used that moment to break in and rescue the little girl.

I grabbed the man by the sleeve and dragged him over to the cops, who by now had lowered their weapons in disbelief. With one wag of my tail I made sure the girl was okay before running out of the door. I knew people were going to be talking about this now. It wasn't every day a wolf suddenly showed up and stopped an abduction. I just hoped that Steve didn't get too suspicious of my sudden disappearance, and the wolf's reappearance.

...

"Where were you?" Steve asked as I returned to the park.

I wasn't even gasping for breath when I changed back. The wolf was stronger than my human form. I was grateful for that, but Steve could tell that I was rattled. I did well hiding the scratches from the glass that had cut me earlier.

"Where'd you go? I was following the path you pointed out," I retorted, hoping to catch him by surprise. Steve only raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"I was going that way, but I came back because you didn't catch up," he pointed out.

"Oh… well, I was…."

I paused and looked down in embarrassment. This time I had no explanation he would buy. Luckily Steve dropped the subject and continued his jogging, and I ran along with him despite the fight that just occurred seconds ago.

...

We headed back to the tower in silence. I didn't realize how reassuring that silence was until the elevator reached the top floor. Once we reached the living space I headed for the sofa, hoping to keep Steve from asking any further questions. Unfortunately for me that moment of escape didn't seem possible.

"So, back at the park," he began in a way voice, "you didn't notice anything out of the ordinary?" I looked at Steve in confusion.

"What do you mean by out of the ordinary?" I asked curiously.

"There was an incident not far from the park, an _abduction_," he explained, and sat down beside me. "Apparently a _wolf_ stopped the kidnapper from hurting anyone else."

I forced myself not to flinch at the mention of the wolf. I swallowed uncomfortably as I tried coming up with some kind of excuse.

"Well, that's certainly something you don't see every day," I replied. "Especially in the city."

Steve nodded in agreement, but he didn't say anything else, much to my relief. I used the opportunity to slip away before anything else happened.

...

"They're getting suspicious," I explained as I talked with Emily on the phone. I found myself back in my room, trying to avoid anyone from questioning me again.

"About what?" Emily asked. I sighed and tapped the phone three times, and of course she understood my reference. "Oh, that! What did you do?"

"Well… a few incidents occurred over the last few days," I told her. I had to leave out any important details, just in case SHIELD was listening in on our conversation. Knowing Fury he would do that. "I'm not sure if I can keep this up."

"Casey, it might not hurt to tell them," Emily said thoughtfully. "I'm sure nothing bad would happen if you did."

"You just don't understand…. I don't know if I can trust them," I sighed and leaned my head against the pillow.

"Well, did you enjoy what you did?" Emily suddenly asked. I thought for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I did."

"Maybe that's your answer. You could be a hero… you'd just have to be careful not to get caught."

I smiled at the idea, realizing that she was right. Maybe being a hero wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was so much fun to write :) And you also get to see Casey using her ability more. So please tell me what you think of the wolf, I'd love to see your thoughts :D**

**Currahee506 - Awe, thanks, I appreciate it :) Her story's pretty awesome too, and probably better than mine XD But we'll have to wait and see what happens to Casey.**

**MinaCarlyle - Well, she certainly made a speedy recovery this time... the wolf might have had something to do with that ;) And yeah, I do like how close they are. She's technically not a werewolf; her powers came from something else, but I'm not giving away any further info :P**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Two days had passed since the first two incidents had happened. Since than I've been looking for anyone who might need help. I would sneak out during the night and shut down security to make sure no one knew what I was up to. And it was the best decision I had ever made.

I never realized how much I enjoyed helping people. Seeing their reactions when the wolf showed up was priceless. Especially when they realized I was there to help them. By now the cops had gotten used to seeing the wolf and didn't bother aiming their weapons at me. To which I was more than grateful for.

Of course the Avengers had already started getting suspicious of my activity. I didn't sleep in like I normally did, but every now and than I'd be caught taking afternoon naps. Fortunately no one seemed to question my actions. At least not yet. I knew sooner or later they would start asking what was wrong with me.

Shaking my head at the thought, I headed for the kitchen and grabbed a small bite for breakfast. It was later in the morning, and I'd already done my usual jogging with Steve. My feet were already getting used to the massive workouts I took. I could feel my muscles getting stronger in the short amount of time I'd been here.

Then I realized just how long it had been since I arrived at the tower. I nearly dropped my glass of water when I realized it had already been a month since my first day here. I couldn't believe that much time had passed. Then again I remembered how long I was out during my fever. And of course being stuck in the tower with a broken foot hadn't helped either.

"Hey Casey, how's it going?" Clint walked in with Natasha close behind. I smiled and waved a hand in greeting before turning on the TV.

"I'm good," I replied with a shrug. "What are you two up to?"

I was suddenly wary. With it being a month and all I knew Fury would be looking for a foster home I could be put in. It was only until I talked to Emily that I realized how much I would miss living with the Avengers. This only made things even harder than I'd imagined.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Clint murmured after Natasha shot him a look. I glanced over my shoulder warily. Something told me that it was more than that.

"Okay than." I raised an eyebrow once they shuffled out of the room, leaving me alone to myself. That was weird, even for them.

...

Later in the afternoon I was out again. This time I was on my own. I knew the Avengers were trying to keep an eye on me. That was probably Fury's orders, especially after news reports of a large wolf started spreading like wildfire. In a city like this being discovered was only inevitable.

Unfortunately for me my moment of peace was short lived. I was walking past a building where window washers were standing on a high crane. Living in Alamo I'd never seen anything like it. As I looked up though I noticed that something wasn't quite right.

The crane was lurching to the side, and it looked like the steel rope that held it was snapping. My eyes narrowed when I saw people around the building begin to panic. A shout from above told me that the crane was ready to fall any minute. And a fall from that height could kill anyone.

Without a second thought I rounded the corner and hid myself in an alley. This was one ability I hadn't used in years. The first time I tried it I was terrified, to the point where I couldn't change back into that form even if I wanted to. I shook my head at the fearful thought and willed myself to morph.

...

"I'm telling you Nat, she's hiding something," Clint muttered as they tried searching for Casey. They had spent most of the afternoon following her from a safe distance. It wasn't a spy mission, it was to make sure nothing happened to her.

"You may be right about that, but there's no way to prove anything," Natasha replied.

Just as she said that however, a crane holding a pair of men suddenly lurched to the side. Natasha turned and stared in shock as one of them stumbled over the ledge, holding on to the steel rope for dear life.

"Uh, anyone gonna do something about that?" Clint asked. This was one of those times where having Iron Man with them would be useful. His question was answered. By a huge black winged creature that looked almost like a dragon. Both of them watched on in disbelief as the dragon flew towards the crane where the men were dangling. It hovered for a few seconds before catching the one that had fallen over the ledge with it's talons. The second man had started falling seconds later, and the dragon didn't hesitate to catch him on it's back. "Please tell me I'm not the only one hallucinating."

"Trust me, you're not." Natasha shook her head as the dragon lowered itself to the ground. Upon closer inspection she noticed that it had an arrow-shaped head, with large green-brown eyes. It's body was lithe and narrow, obviously built for speed.

"Okay, just thought I was going insane." Clint rubbed the back of his head as the dragon turned to look at them. The men it had saved staggered to their feet before running away, shouting in fear. The dragon suddenly dipped its head before taking off. "My mind was just blown," Clint muttered once it was gone.

"We need to report this to Director Fury," Natasha murmured. "I'm willing to bet that the dragon and the wolf are connected."

...

I landed farther away from the tower and changed back into a human. Becoming something like that wasn't what I expected. I hadn't realized how much larger I was until flying in the air. And of course flying was the best part of that ability. It took a few seconds for me to get used to the feeling, but eventually I'd gotten over that fear.

The downside was heading back to the tower. I probably wouldn't get their until later tonight if I was lucky. That might not be a bad thing though. Natasha and Clint had seen the dragon. And it was only a matter of time before they pieced together the puzzle.

"Casey!" I froze at the sound of Pepper's voice. To my surprise I saw her standing outside a taxi, looking at me with equal surprise. "What are you doing on your own?"

"Um…. I…." I couldn't really think of what to say. But luckily Pepper didn't need any explanation.

"Come with me, I was just on my way back to the tower," she reassured me.

I nodded thankfully and followed her. It was just my luck that I'd run into Pepper on my way back.

...

"The dragon and the wolf are connected somehow, I just know it," Clint said, glancing at the computer screen Natasha had pulled up. They had been talking with Fury a few minutes ago, but now were finished relaying their latest information.

"What bugs me is that we don't know how," Natasha put in with a shake of her head.

"Well, let's think for a moment." Clint only looked at Natasha in amusement as she glared at him. "The first time Pepper saw the wolf it appeared around the same time Casey disappeared. The second time Steve saw the wolf the same thing happened. And we were following Casey this afternoon when she disappeared at the same time the dragon appeared."

"You know, as much as I hate to say that, it makes sense," Natasha muttered crossly.

"You say that like it's hard to believe." Clint gave her a smug look. Natasha just shot him another glare before walking away. Something told her they would be finding out about these creatures soon enough.

...

My breathing had become ragged as the taxi pulled up to the tower. I knew that I would have to tell them. Part of me was desperate to hold back the truth for as long as I could. The moment I told them Fury would send me away. It was a selfish thought, but I couldn't resist.

The moment I got inside I ran towards the elevator and chose my destination, hoping to avoid any questioning. Pepper had remained silent throughout our trip back, much to my relief. Once I reached my room I jumped onto my bed and thought of what to do next.

Without even thinking I picked up my phone and dialed a number. There was one person I could always turn to during times like these. Emily always seemed to have an answer for everything. And hopefully she would for this ultimate question.

"Hey Casey, how's it going?" Emily's cheerful voice soon picked up, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Em, I think it's time I told them," I replied, falling onto my pillow in the process.

"You're serious?" Emily gasped.

"Yeah…. Something else just happened, and…. I know I won't be able to keep it a secret for much longer," I explained.

I could just tell them about the wolf. But they would know the wolf and the dragon were connected. Which led me to another dilemma. I was worried Fury might see the dragon as a threat. But really it wasn't. I had control over my abilities, much as he would find that hard to believe.

"Wow, that's…. That's going to change everything," Emily murmured in a sympathetic voice.

"I know… hopefully they'll be understanding."

With that being said, I said goodbye and hung up. I glanced at the window before taking a deep breath once more. This was not going to be fun. I jumped off the bed and headed for the living space, hoping there would be some easy way to explain this.

To my surprise everyone was already gathered in the living space. I raised an eyebrow and glanced at Bruce and Tony. Pepper was sitting between them, keeping Tony from teasing Bruce about the Other Guy. Clint, Natasha and Steve were sitting on the sofa.

"Alright Casey, we need to have a little chat—" I cut Steve off with a cough.

"It's about my ability, isn't it?" I asked warily. For once the tower fell into awkward silence.

"Yes," Natasha replied with a nod. I took another deep breath as my heart began racing.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

My voice was barely a whisper, and it looked as though they were all eager to hear about it. I glanced around and realized that everyone was staring. This was it. The moment where my greatest secrets would be revealed.

_God give me strength for this_, I prayed silently.

"I can change into a wolf… and a dragon," I explained.

For a moment the room was completely silent. I stared at everyone as I tried to read their expressions. I was afraid I had stunned them into silence. Until finally Clint let out a triumphant whoop.

"I knew it! You owe me ten bucks Nat." Natasha only rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Wait, you made a bet on me?" I demanded, glaring at the archer. Clint only ruffled the back of his hair in embarrassment while Natasha nudged him playfully.

"Okay, that's pretty cool," Tony admitted at the mention of my abilities. "So, what does the dragon look like?"

I glanced around uncomfortably, wondering if morphing here would be a good idea. Eventually I realized I didn't have much of a choice. Everyone was staring at me expectantly. With a sigh I got on all fours and willed my body to change.

Seconds seemed to pass before the lithe shape of a black dragon appeared in the living space. Tony's eyes widened in amazement while Bruce took a step back, most likely to keep the Other guy from attacking. I always thought the dragon looked almost exactly like a Night Fury from How To Train Your Dragon. That's still one of my all time favorite movies.

"Okay, now I'll admit that's way cooler than I thought it would look," Clint admitted.

"Interesting…." Tony got up and approached me carefully. I let out a warning growl that stopped him in his tracks. "So, can you breathe fire and all of that fun stuff?" I eyed him curiously this time.

I never really tried that. At the time I didn't really gave it much thought. It took a few seconds for me to focus on my breathing, until suddenly I let out a puff of smoke that caused the alarms to go off. The sprinklers started going off moments later, causing everyone to groan and glare at Tony.

"Maybe she's too young," Steve suggested.

My body changed back in a few seconds, and I shrugged as I stood up. "I don't know… it might just be because I've never really had to use it before."

"Alright, so how do we know this dragon isn't a threat?" Natasha asked.

"Because I can control my abilities," I explained. "The dragon won't hurt anyone, not unless they try to hurt me."

It was that plain and simple.

"So, what about the wolf? What does it look like?" Pepper asked curiously.

This time I smirked and rounded the corner before they could see me change. It wasn't long before a large black wolf padded into the living space, startling everyone. The wolf had eyes that were similar to the dragon, but they weren't as bright.

"I've never seen a wolf that large," Bruce admitted, looking at me warily.

"My guess is it has something to do with her human DNA," Tony suggested. I shook my head in confusion, suddenly not liking where this was going.

"Either way she'd make a good house pet." Clint's grin was wiped off as soon as he said that when the wolf snarled at him.

"You do realize that's still Casey, right?" Steve pointed out. If I could I would have laughed at Clint's expression. There was nothing funnier than scaring the crap out of a guy who loves to pull pranks on everyone.

"Do you know if there's a limit to what you can do?" Natasha suddenly asked. I turned around the corner once more and changed back, again not really giving that much thought before.

"I don't think so," I replied after thinking of how fast I had shifted into the wolf.

The room suddenly fell awkwardly quiet again. I knew what was coming next. I sat down next to Pepper and grabbed a slice of pizza as I waited for the verdict.

"Casey, I hope you understand that we still have to tell Fury about this," Natasha spoke up again, this time sounding serious. Then again she always sounded serious.

"I had a feeling you would say that," I murmured, looking down at the floor. I wasn't looking forward to that. Especially when I found out where Fury would be putting me. The last place I wanted to go was the Freezer for the rest of my life.

"Don't worry, we'll put in a good word for you," Clint added with a smirk.

"Well, it's good to know I can always rely on you," I muttered with a roll of my eyes.

Of course there was hidden truth in that statement. I knew I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for them. I just wished there was a way for me to thank them for everything they did. Before Fury sent me off to some foster home.

* * *

**AN: I had so much fun writing this chapter :) Mostly because you all got to see Casey's other ability... which is morphing into a dragon. And yes, the dragon she changes into is based off of Toothless. If you don't know who he is, than go and watch HTTYD. Trust me, you won't be disappointed.**

**I also received numerous messages about talking to horseluvr00 about this story, and we did talk about it. Fortunately she was very understanding :) Also if you haven't had the chance yet please go and check out her story, which is the inspiration behind this story. I highly recommend it :D**

**Ealasaid Una - Thank you for reviewing! They are appreciated :)**

**PhoenixCawCaw - I already explained above that I drew inspiration from her story, and we sorted it out, but there are different elements that I've added. And if all goes according to plan, the plot will twist in a very different way :)**

**MinaCarlyle - Yeah, you were kind of right about that XD You actually just gave me a great idea for Emily... hope you don't mind me using it :P**

**PinkyWinky44 - Would you please read the message I have above? I hope that explains everything, I did send her a PM and we worked it out :)**

**Currahee506 - You'll have to wait and find out :P**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"_So let my life be the proof, The proof of Your love, Let my love look like You and what You're made of, How You lived, how You died Love is sacrifice, Oh, let my life be the proof, The proof of Your love When it's all said and done, When we sing our final song Only love remains Only love remains..._" The Proof Of Your Love, for KING and COUNTRY

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Sir, there was progress in the last report given by Romanoff and Barton."

Coulson showed Director Fury exactly what he was talking about. Fury rose an eyebrow when he saw the report.

"And you're sure that she isn't a threat?" he asked after reading things over.

"Sir, I'd vouch for her myself that she isn't a threat," Coulson replied confidently.

"Find a foster home for her, immediately," Fury ordered. "The sooner she's sent away the better."

Coulson furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. He wasn't sure that was such a good idea, especially after seeing how close Casey was to the Avengers. He could only hope that Fury wasn't making a mistake by sending her away so soon.

...

I sat on my bed for a few moments, not sure what to make of what just happened. They knew everything. I'd told them about my abilities. And I knew Fury would send me away as soon as they found out. It was only a matter of time before he came in or called about it.

With a sigh I rested my head on my pillow, hoping that everything would just blow over the following day.

...

"Let's test that dragon and see just how fast it really is," Tony said with a smirk.

It was the following afternoon, and after a jog with Steve and sparring with Natasha, Tony was more than eager to test out just how skilled I really was. All I could do was try to hide my grin. He had no idea who he was messing with. Night Furies were almost as fast as fighter jets. I bet I could easily out speed Iron Man in a race.

"Are you serious?" Clint asked as he leaned against the wall. We both turned as Tony's smirk turned to a frown. "You're betting against a dragon and a machine, who do you think will win?"

"My money's on the suit," Bruce replied almost instantly.

"I'm out," Steve muttered crossly. "I don't bet." I nodded, knowing full well that kids shouldn't be betting anyways.

"Hm…. Mine's on the dragon," Natasha said after a few seconds of silence.

"Two against two," I declared, grinning triumphantly at Tony. "Unless you can somehow get Pepper on your side." Tony looked at me with 'you're on' expression.

"Hey Peps, what do ya think?" he asked, glancing at his girlfriend.

Pepper was staying out of it for the most part, but even she couldn't resist sharing her opinion. Though I could see she was torn between choosing Iron Man or the dragon as she kept glancing at us.

"I'm voting for dragon," she said eventually.

I had to laugh at Tony's dumbfounded expression. If only I had a camera. That face was priceless.

"So, how 'bout it Tin Man?" I asked with a grin. "Ready to get your ass whooped?"

"I don't approve of that language," Steve said in accusing tone. I just shrugged and looked at Tony mischievously.

"Alright, you're on," he replied after giving it some thought. I knew he couldn't resist a challenge.

In seconds we were gathered on the landing pad. Tony had already gotten into his Iron Man suit while I changed into a dragon. I gave him one final glare before Clint gave the call.

"Just a round about trip through the city and back, 'k guys?" Clint looked at the both of us seriously. I only rolled my eyes and looked on ahead, ignoring the sound of traffic down below. "On your mark…. Get set…." I unfolded my wings as the breeze picked up, growling in anticipation as Tony got ready to take off as well. "Go!"

I jumped off the balcony, letting the wind take me. Tony was flying close behind as I sped through the city, narrowly avoiding tall buildings that got in my way. I smirked and unfolded my wings just as Tony got a little too close.

"Hey! No cheating!" he grumbled after lagging behind a bit.

For a moment I was tempted to shout that he'd never said anything about not cheating. Then I remembered he wouldn't understand me. All I did was roll my eyes once more and fold my wings to pick up speed.

Flying was like nothing I'd ever done before. I felt the joy of freedom rush through me as I did a few barrel rolls, almost forgetting about the race until Tony charged ahead of me. My eyes narrowed in an instant and I focused on the race once more.

With ease I flew above Tony and lowered my head so that I was grinning at him with an open mouth. He paused for a moment as I revealed a toothless smile, just like a Night Fury would. I let out a growl of content before flying ahead, slapping my tail fin against Tony's faceplate.

At last I turned and flew back towards the building. Tony was far behind. I looked down to see him flying low, and than a sudden idea came. I tried not to smirk as I fired a puff of smoke in Tony's direction, causing him to fall behind even more. I pushed forward until I landed on the deck, smirking in amusement as Tony finally landed beside me.

"And the dragon is the winner!" Clint yelled, causing everyone to look at him in annoyance.

"You cheated," Tony pointed out in an accusing tone. The Iron Man suit was already taken off almost as soon as he landed. I shook my head and changed back seconds later into a human.

"No, you said nothing about cheating," I reminded him with a defiant look.

Tony pouted and folded his arms as Pepper comforted him with a pat on the shoulder. "You did your best," she told him.

"I have no regrets," he added with a smirk. I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Now that was a Pokemon reference. I didn't know he was into those games. "Guess it's time to make some upgrades on the suit," he put in as he headed down to the lab.

"Hold it," Clint stopped him before he could get any further. "You owe us twenty bucks."

Tony looked at him in disbelief before grumbling under his breath about being cheated. I tried not to laugh at the sight as he handed Clint and Natasha twenty bucks. Pepper just turned his offer down, much to his relief.

I had no idea how much I was going to miss this family. With Fury likely finding a foster home I knew that I would soon have to leave them. And I didn't realize until now how much I would miss them all.

...

Later that night I walked down to the lobby to see agent Coulson standing inside. A SHIELD truck was parked outside with a few other agents waiting around it. Most likely for extra security just in case. I knew SHIELD had a lot of enemies that were all too eager to attack.

"Hey Coulson, how's it going?" I asked after giving him a hug. To my surprise he hugged me back. It wasn't Coulson I was pissed off with. The two of us got along well back on the Hellicarrier. Fury was the one who always seemed to make things worse.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," he told me once we both sat down on two of the chairs in the lobby. I looked at Coulson warily before sighing.

"It's about the foster home, isn't it?" I asked, knowing where this was already headed. He frowned before nodding.

"I've found a good home that you'll like," he reassured me. "It's the best one around."

"Do they know?" I couldn't help but look away as I thought of all the happy memories I'd formed here.

"I figured it would be better if you told them," he replied, sounding even guiltier than before. I nodded in understanding. Something told me that was Fury's idea. Knowing Fury he didn't want to face their wrath.

"So…. How long do I have?"

"Five days at best," he told me. "I figured that would give you time to get ready and start packing." Again I nodded and locked eyes with him. "I'm sorry Casey, Fury's orders," he added in a more serious tone.

"I understand," I sighed and got up. "I'll be sure to let them know as soon as possible."

Coulson sat up as well and gave me a final handshake before leaving. I watched as they left, knowing where I would head once they disappeared from sight. Once they were gone I headed back to my room and jumped onto my bed. I sighed and glanced at the clock beside me on the nightstand.

It was barely past nine. Everyone else was still wide awake.

"Jarvis, can you play something from _for KING and COUNTRY_?" I asked as I rested my head on my pillow.

"As you wish, miss Anderson," came the AI's response.

I smiled almost at once when _The Proof of Your Love_ started playing. They were my favorite Christian group. At one point I was lucky enough to actually meet them in person. Luke and Joel were so humble and down to Earth compared to some artists.

As the music continued playing I closed my eyes. I hadn't realized until the following morning that I'd fallen asleep. Unfortunately that left me with having to tell everyone the news Coulson had just shared with me the other night.

* * *

**AN: So this chapter was just as fun to write. I could totally see Tony getting all competitive with a dragon. And that song, if you've never heard it, is by one of my favorite groups. Check out the music video on YT, you will not be disappointed :) Hehe, shameless advertising XD  
**

**Currahee506 - You were right ;) But I do have some major changes that will be added... more or less.**

**Uncontrollable-book-nerd - Unfortunately that's how the cookie crumbles :( and XD That just made me laugh! Fury does tend to be that when it comes to getting things done.**

**MinaCarlyle - That's good to hear. And I can understand why you don't like her. The next chapter she's in may surprise you though :P And yes, Clint is way too funny XD**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

My head turned towards the window when my eyes snapped open. The sun was just beginning to rise over the buildings. It was a cold and clear day in early September. I sighed and sat up as I remembered what was about to happen today.

Coulson had told me that I should tell them. Though I knew that it was most likely Fury's idea. He didn't want to face their wrath. And understandably so. But I still hated the fact that he was making me tell them.

I staggered out of bed and grabbed my clothes before heading for the shower. Once I was ready and dressed I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail. As quietly as I could I left my room and checked to make sure no one was waiting outside.

With a sigh of relief I headed down to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal.

"I'm telling you Nat, I'd be willing to bet he would be impressed with her." I couldn't help but smirk when I heard Clint's voice.

"Don't get your hopes up," Natasha replied. Soon enough they reached the kitchen, eying me in surprise when they realized I was already there. Normally at this time I was out with Steve on our morning jog.

"Hey kid, what are you doing up so early?" Clint eyed me curiously as I swallowed the last of my cereal.

"I couldn't sleep, plus Steve was gone before I got up," I replied with a shrug. "What were you talking about?" I added with a raised eyebrow.

"Thor's paying us a visit sometime next week," Clint replied with a smug look. "Natasha and I were trying to figure out whether or not he'd be impressed with your abilities." I tried not to flinch at the realization of what that meant.

"I think _you_ were trying to figure that out," Natasha retorted, rolling her eyes.

"He's visiting next week?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, why?"

My smile turned to a frown. I hadn't realized until now how much I would miss once I was sent to a foster home. Part of me wanted to meet Thor. After hearing everyone describe how loud and… well godly he was, I did want to see if they were right.

With a sigh I stood up and put away my now empty bowl. It was now or never.

"I may or may not have spoken with Coulson last night," I explained while trying to keep myself distracted by washing the dish.

"Yeah, Jarvis kind of warned us that he was in the building," Clint told me in a suspicious tone.

"He said I have five days until they're sending me to a foster home." My voice was barely a whisper, but Natasha heard it loud and clear.

"So Fury didn't have the guts to tell us himself," Clint scoffed, folding his arms in annoyance.

I nodded, trying not to look upset as I turned around. Of course I failed miserably. But to my surprise as soon as I turned I realized they were gone. I raised an eyebrow in surprise before shrugging it off. They were probably going to tell the others. Or contact Fury and yell at him for not telling them himself. Either way I wanted no part of it.

...

After spending the afternoon trying to figure out what to do next, I decided to return to my room. I couldn't bring myself to face them. Not after knowing I wouldn't see them again in a few days. Once I was sent to the foster home their lives would return to normal. Well, as normal as it would get for superheroes.

"Miss Anderson, Mr. Stark would like to speak with you," Jarvis suddenly announced.

I held back a groan when I realized what that meant. With a roll of my eyes I got back out of bed and headed for the living space. Sure enough Tony and the others were waiting for me when I got there. For a moment I was almost afraid of what they might say. Until I saw Fury's face plastered on the screen.

He did not look happy. Then again I have never seen him happy. Clint had told me that if Fury was happy, than the world might be coming to an end. And I suddenly wondered if that rumor was true.

"Is there a reason why you didn't want to tell us Casey was leaving?" Tony demanded. He didn't care whether or not Fury got pissed with him. Unlike Natasha or Clint, he had no ties with SHIELD.

"Mr. Stark, we wanted to give you time to adjust with this news," Fury replied, keeping on a calm appearance. Though I could tell he was straining.

"Did you honestly think we weren't going to find out sooner or later that she was gone?" Steve added. "Why did you make it so that she had to tell us? That isn't fair for her or us."

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. I could already see a fight breaking out if something wasn't done.

"You're all getting too attached to the girl," he told them. "I'm sending her away, end of story."

They started arguing with Fury the moment he said that. All at once the once silent room had become deafeningly loud. I tried blocking the noise by covering my ears until finally I couldn't take it.

"Would you all just shut up already?" I shouted, rising my voice against theirs. Awkward silence followed soon after. I sighed and walked in front of the video screen, ignoring the stern look Fury and Natasha gave me. "Look, I knew from day one that I would be sent to a foster home," I told them. "I understood what that meant, and…. I'm ready… to move on with life."

I felt my shoulders sag a little when I said that. My heart was pounding as Steve took a step forward, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Casey, are you sure about that?" he asked warily. I stared at him before nodding.

"Yes, I'm sure," I replied.

For a moment no one spoke. Fury was still watching us, his expression livid. I'm willing to bet he wasn't expecting my sudden outburst. But nonetheless I did know when to quit. All I wanted was for their lives and for mine to go back to normal.

"Coulson will be there to pick you up on Friday," Fury said after the silence continued.

...

The following day found me working out in the gym. I wasn't ready to face them now after that little dispute. Seeing their shocked faces when I'd said that to Fury was almost too much. In truth I didn't want to leave. I knew how selfish that was though. The Avengers had bigger things to worry about than some kid.

"How long have you been down here?" I froze when I heard Natasha's voice.

"About an hour or so," I replied. "I just needed some time to… think."

Natasha narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. I knew she could see right through me.

"What's on your mind?" she asked. Before I knew what was happening we were sparring again. I dodged each of her blows just as easily as she dodged mine.

"Everything," I muttered as I kicked her square in the thigh. Natasha retaliated by punching me near my shoulder. Luckily I was used to dealing with pain, especially at a high level like that. And as for Natasha, well, that was another story. "I just want to make sure that what I'm doing is the right choice."

"What makes you say that?" Natasha eyed me in surprise as I managed to block another punch in the face. This time I'd managed to do a back flip and avoided getting swept off my feet by her legs.

"When I first got here I wasn't sure how things would work out," I admitted. "I loved my old life, back in Alamo. My parents were the best, and always did what they thought was best for me. But now…." I looked down as my shoulders sagged.

To my surprise Natasha suddenly stopped the sparring session. "You're worried about what will happen?" I nodded and finally looked at her. My heart nearly skipped a beat when she gave me a hug. It was something I'd never expected from someone like the Black Widow. But I welcomed it nonetheless. "Everything will work out in the end," she reassured me.

All I could do was nod in agreement. I had to believe that she was right. Because I'd survived this long.

...

The next couple of days were like a blur to me. I'd spent as much time with everyone as I could. Tony and Bruce had run some further lab tests on my abilities to see just how much I could do. So far all I had managed to do was change into a wolf and a dragon. Tony wanted to see if I could change into anything else. But Bruce had pointed out that such testing could prove dangerous, and I knew he was speaking from memory.

I'd spent every morning jogging with Steve. We talked about what my life was like back in Alamo, and Steve would tell me about what it was like back in his time. It was amazing how much I had learned about the forties just by listening to his stories.

And Pepper would spend as much time with me as she could when she wasn't working. Being Tony's CEO meant she was constantly running from place to place, just to make sure the business wasn't going under.

By Friday I'd gotten everything packed and ready to go in a duffel bag. It was early in the morning when Coulson had arrived in a black SHIELD van. Everyone was waiting with him down in the lobby while I grabbed my things.

I looked at the mirror one last time, having forgotten how much I had changed over the last few months. My time in captivity had changed me in more ways than one. I could see scars from where the guards had beaten me. And my muscles were more defined than they had been back when I lived in Alamo. I hadn't spent as much time sparring or training as I did now.

With a sigh I headed down to the lobby, holding up a duffel bag. Sure enough I saw everyone seated there. Only Steve and Natasha were standing, along with Coulson as he waited for me. The tension in the room only made things worse.

"Take care of yourself," Pepper said as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you kid," Tony admitted. "Even if you are a pain in the ass sometimes." I smirked as Pepper punched him lightly in the arm.

"Make sure you don't get into any trouble," Bruce told me just as I'd turned to him. I couldn't help but smile, remembering all of the pranks Clint and I had pulled on him and Tony.

"It won't be the same here without you," Steve said. I smiled and gave him a hug goodbye. I'd miss my morning jogs with him. Steve always knew how to make me feel better when I was down.

When I was finished saying goodbye to them, I turned to Natasha and Clint. They were the first people I had met during my time in the warehouse. And I couldn't have asked for better caretakers. To my surprise they both gave me a hug just as I was ready to leave.

"Thank you for everything you've done," I whispered. "I'll never forget you."

"We'll never forget you either, Casey," Natasha reassured me.

I wiped away a tear and stepped back. Coulson kept on a straight face throughout the entire goodbye. But even now I could see he was struggling not to say anything. I gave him one look before pulling my duffel bag over my shoulder.

"I'm ready," I told him.

"Wait!" Pepper stopped us before we could leave again. "This is from everyone." I looked at her in surprise as she handed me something wrapped in colorful paper. "Don't open it until you leave the tower," she added.

Wow, this wasn't something I'd expected. I nodded and gave her one final hug before leaving with Coulson. I gave them one wave goodbye as I stepped into the van. To my surprise there were two agents inside. One in the driver's seat and the other up front. Coulson got in on the back as soon as the engine started.

...

The van drove on through the city, and it was awkwardly quiet. I felt uncomfortable as Coulson sat beside me, and I couldn't help but look out the window to avoid any curious looks. A few minutes of this had passed on before the van parked in front of an old looking building. A wrought iron fence surrounded the building, and the windows were covered up in boards. Yeah, this didn't look suspicious at all.

"Are we here already?" I asked in surprise.

"Sort of," Coulson replied. He gave the agent up front a single nod before getting out. I raised an eyebrow suspiciously as Coulson walked around and opened my door. "Let's have a chat inside."

I eyed him warily and followed, still unsure of where this was going. Coulson suddenly stopped in front of the door and leaned forward. I watched curiously as a green light scanned his eyeball, and seconds later the door opened. All at once my suspicions were confirmed.

This was a SHIELD operation. No one would secure such a building unless it was part of SHIELD or some kind of government property. Which led me to wondering why Coulson would bring me here in the first place. I had nothing to do with SHIELD, other than the fact that they had found me in the warehouse.

The building inside was much nicer looking than on the outside. A small office made up the first floor. And I could see elevators that led either down or up. I wasn't entirely sure what to make of this as Coulson led the way to a large desk that made up half the office. A young looking woman was standing at the desk, typing away until she realized someone was standing there.

"We're here to have a little meeting," Coulson explained as she eyed him in surprise.

"Agent Coulson, good to see you again," she said before typing something in. And moments later the elevator door pinged open.

I took a deep breath as we stood inside in silence as Coulson pressed a button. We were going to the third floor. Once the elevator reached it's destination the doors swung open, and I noticed more cubicle offices covering the floor. Coulson led the way at a fast pace until we reached a door. The room we entered was yet another small office, with windows looking out onto the streets of the city.

"Okay, what the hell is this all about?" I asked as he gestured for me to sit down on one of the two chairs. A large desk was placed in the center, and he sat in front of me once I was settled down.

"Miss Anderson, there's a reason Fury didn't want to tell the Avengers you were leaving," he explained. "What I'm about to offer you doesn't come to often to normal civilians."

I looked at Coulson warily, suddenly realizing what he meant by that.

"Are you… serious?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper again.

"We would like you to join SHIELD," he told me. "But first there's the adoption process to go through."

All that kept me from falling off the chair in shock was the fact that Coulson was watching my every move. My heart was pounding as I gave it more thought. If what he was suggesting was true, than that meant he would be my…. No, the thought was almost too weird to think about.

"How much do the Avengers know about this?"

"Only Clint and Natasha know about it," he explained. "They're the ones who are adopting you."

Once again I felt as if this was just a dream. I knew how close their ties were with SHIELD. It made sense that he would tell them first. But I was more concerned about what the others would think about it. And yet the more I thought about it, the more I realized that this was what I wanted.

"Alright, I'm in," I finally said after giving it some thought. Coulson only smirked with a look of relief.

"I had a feeling you would say that."

...

I wasn't expecting any of this to happen. When Coulson had offered me a place in SHIELD, I never realized just much I wanted this. Natasha's training had proven useful during a training session Coulson had offered with one of his top agents.

The waiting process was probably the worst part of it. I'd spent the first couple of hours mingling in the office building. A few of the agents working there were mostly tech lovers. I'd noticed some of them either keeping tabs on the latest news or checking how secure certain towns and cities were.

"It's kind of ironic that New York would still have crime when the Avengers are around," agent Greg Marcus had told me. He was one of the newest agents in the building, but he had worked for the FBI for over ten years.

"They tend to worry about more world-wide dangers," I pointed out, remembering one of the many arguments between Steve and Tony. Steve always said that they had the citizens of the world to worry about. And Tony would argue that it was mostly the city that had the most problems.

"I suppose that's understandable," he muttered under his breath and returned to his work.

At last Coulson had returned with the paperwork. I sighed in relief once he led me away into the office again.

"You'll be spending the first couple of nights here," he explained as he handed me the paperwork to sign. I eyed it warily before grabbing a pen. "After that we'll decide which level you're suited for at the Academy."

For what felt like the hundredth time I looked at Coulson in surprise. I'd heard stories of the Academy while on the Hellicarrier. A few agents spoke highly of it. While others dreaded going back to training. There were good things and bad things about it that made me wonder if I was making the right choice once again.

"I suppose that's fair," I murmured after signing the last paper.

The day had ended with me grabbing my duffel bag and the gift Pepper had given me. Another agent had led me to my temporary quarters until Coulson could find a place for me. He'd said that if I was lucky I would be placed as a field agent. That meant going on missions like the one where Natasha and Clint had found me on.

I looked around as I reached my room. It was nothing like the room back at Stark Tower. For one thing it was two times smaller than that room, with shabby looking closets to put my clothes in. The bed itself was a single bed, compared to the double that had been in my old room.

What bothered me the most was that there weren't any windows. I hated not being able to look outside. But I supposed this was better than nothing. At least I wasn't stuck in some foster home. I threw my duffel bag onto the bed and started unpacking a few clothing. Then I looked at the gift Pepper had given me.

I sat on the bed and held the book in my hands, carefully removing the wrapping that covered it. What I saw made my eyes widen in amazement. It was a photo album, with pictures of my time with the Avengers and Emily. A note was written on the front page in Pepper's handwriting.

'_Never stop fighting for what you believe in. Once an Avenger, always an Avenger_.'

I couldn't help but grin after reading that. She really did know just what to say, just like Steve. As I started going through the photo album I saw pics of my time in the tower. And of course Pepper managed to find pictures of me and Emily together.

The last page really caught my attention though. I noticed with a start that it had pictures of my old family. My heart nearly skipped a beat when I saw a younger version of myself with mom and dad. We looked so happy together standing in front of the farmhouse. That was the day Emily and her family had moved away. What I saw underneath the picture made my mouth drop open.

Pepper managed to find a picture of all the Avengers together with me and herself. In between the picture had the lettering from one of my favorite movies, Dolphin Tale: '_Family is forever_'. I let out a sigh and closed the album, realizing it would only bring back memories I didn't want to relive.

With a shake of my head I put the album down in my bag and rested my head on my pillow. Tomorrow would be the start of my new life. And I couldn't wait for it.

* * *

**AN: Now that was a long chapter! And best of all lots of interesting twists happening here... or at least I would hope they're interesting XD**

**EDIT: I added a new part to this chapter, which makes it my longest one yet. Sorry for any confusion it may have caused.**

**Dominanceoffate - Sorry, but it had to happen :P**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"_Even trained for years as they all had been in precision of language, what words could you use which would give another the experience of sunshine?_" - The Giver, Lois Lowry

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next few days were pretty boring for the most part. I had to sit through seminars about basic training and all of that fun stuff before I was taken to the academy. Apparently SHIELD took field safety to a whole new level.

They wanted to ensure that everyone understood what they were getting themselves into. And by the end of the last class I could see why. About half of them had already left because they couldn't make the cut, or were afraid of what would happen next.

In the end only twelve new students were selected to enroll in the academy, and I was among them. I couldn't be happier with the decision I'd made. With my bags all packed once again I was ready to head for the academy. Once I was there I would spend the next few months learning more about field work and a whole bunch of other things SHIELD training required.

"Are you ready?" Coulson was standing beside me as we reached a large building. After being dropped off by several different cars and planes, I'd lost track of where we were now. But I had a feeling we were still in the US. I just wasn't sure which state we were in.

"More than ever," I replied with a nod, feeling a bit sheepish. In truth I was terrified. I wasn't sure what to expect out of this high-end SHIELD academy. From what Clint had told me most of the students didn't make it past their first year. And the ones who did were usually stuck up snobs who believed they had bragging rights.

I took a deep breath as we entered a fancy looking building at the edge of a street. It was surrounded by smaller buildings and a large sign in front of it. People were out and about, giving us curious looks as some of them recognized Coulson. A few had stopped to ask what was going on, but Coulson had ignored their questions.

This reminded me so much of a college campus. Mom and dad used to take me on tours before my graduation to see which college would work best for me. Honestly I'd never really given it much thought until now. At that time I'd always believed I would have more time to think about what I would do after I graduated from high school. I never expected to find myself being placed here at an academy meant for SHIELD. And I'm sure my parents would have never approved my decision.

As we got inside I saw people stopping by just as the doors closed behind us. A woman with black hair tied into a bun was waiting for us in the center of the room. I eyed her suspiciously as she said a few things to Coulson. I wasn't really paying attention to her. My mind was on what would happen next.

"Most of the students here have accommodations outside the Academy, but we do make exceptions to those who are not familiar with this city," I heard the woman state as she caught my attention at last.

I eyed her warily before nodding. That seemed reasonable enough. What I was really worried about though was what this led to. Would I be taking science classes and math classes meant for geniuses? I wasn't sure if I looked forward to something like that. Like I said to Tony, I was no genius.

"Ma'am?" I looked up in time to see a muscular looking guy standing in front of me now. He glanced at Coulson uneasily, and suddenly I could feel tension in the air.

"Yes, Mr. Ryker, would you please take Miss Anderson's bags to her dorm room?" The 'Ryker' guy eyed me suspiciously before taking my duffel bag and turning. "Now, I trust that she has passed her physical evaluation already?" the woman added to Coulson.

"She passed with flying colors," Coulson replied without hesitation. I looked at them both warily when I realized they were leaving me out of the conversation. Suddenly it felt as though I wasn't even really there.

"We don't technically have a class for those who are considered 'gifted', but we will find a place where you can 'fit in'," the woman explained as she looked at me once more. "There are students here who would be more than happy to meet you."

For a moment I thought about turning down the offer when I realized how bad that would look. I'd already signed the papers, which I assumed were pretty much a binding contract. If I backed down now it would make me look like a coward. And in no way was I a coward.

"I suppose that sounds reasonable enough," I replied with a nod of agreement.

"Good." The woman clasped her hands together and smiled at us both. "Well, I will take her to her dorm room and let her get settled. Thank you for your assistance, agent Coulson."

Coulson gave her a final smile before looking down at me. "You take care of yourself," he told me. "You'll be hearing from _them_ in a few days, once you're settled."

Again I nodded, having already figured out what he meant by that. Once I followed the woman Coulson had left the building, and all of a sudden I wondered if I would regret my decision. There was no turning back now. Not when I had gotten this far.

...

The woman had led me down an elevator and to the left hallway until finally reaching the dorm rooms. We'd walked on in awkward silence, and once again I was thankful there was so much to look at here. A few of the students had already stopped by to introduce themselves. Most of them seemed friendly enough as far as I could tell.

To my surprise there were two beds in the dorm, and one of them was already occupied. I raised an eyebrow before sitting down on my bed, careful not to alert them. But too late, they had already walked out of the bathroom and looked at me cautiously.

"So, you're the new girl everyone's been talking about," she started with a grin. "Name's Colbie, Colbie Tassle. I'm a first year student myself."

"Hi, I'm Casey—" She cut me off with a laugh as we shook hands.

"I know who you are, Casey Anderson," she told me. "Just an FYI, most of the students at the Academy will probably do the same thing."

I nodded and looked at her warily. She was tall, taller than me at least. With raven-black hair and dark brown eyes, she stood out in her cameo outfit.

"So where are you from?" I couldn't help but ask as I started unpacking my clothes. We both had small dressers to put them in. Colbie had already taken the one next to her bed, which meant I had the one closest to the door.

"That information's classified," she replied in a firm tone. "I'm just kidding, I'm from Bellefonte Delaware," she explained with a smile. "Small town, but a good place to grow up in." Wow, that seemed so far away from Alamo. Then again it probably was. Geography was never my best subject. "So where'd you grow up?"

She sat down on her bed and watched as I unpacked. I felt a bit uncomfortable having someone watch my every move. Once more I reminded myself that SHIELD would be monitoring my every move from now on. It was just a precaution, Coulson had said.

"I'm from Alamo, Nevada," I explained sheepishly. "My family lived on a farm, and I helped take care of the animals every chance I had."

"Oh a farm girl, cool," Colbie said with another smirk. "Don't worry, I won't tell the others," she added when I raised an eyebrow. "So rumor has it you have some kind of ability, is that true?"

This time it was my turn to stare at her uncomfortably. I knew the question would come up sooner or later. Coulson had told me not to tell them the truth. He said it would only put my life in danger if I told them.

"That information is classified," I repeated what she had said earlier.

I let out a sigh of relief when she laughed. "It's all good, I understand your worry," she reassured me. "Get yourself ready, I can take you to the lunch hall. We've got the best meals in town." Her tone was full of sarcasm. I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

...

The moment we reached the lunch hall I the loud room immediately fell silent. Colbie just kept on a straight face while I tried to do the same. Did they teach everyone how to do that? Because that would definitely come in handy during a situation like this.

"They're all staring," I muttered under my breath. It was true. Everyone kept giving me weird looks as Colbie led me to the area where we picked up our food.

"Just act natural, they're expecting you to burst into tears," she warned me.

I looked around warily, suddenly wondering if they'd heard my back story. It was likely they'd heard bits and pieces when Coulson was talking to that lady. I still had yet to learn her name.

With one final look over my shoulder I grabbed the lunch tray and sat down next to Colbie. Four more students were seated around us, either talking softly or giving us strange looks. By now the room had fallen into a hushed whisper, which was definitely better than the deathly silence from earlier.

"I apologize for sounding rude, but I can't resist asking, how is that you are here?" I raised an eyebrow when a guy with spiky brown hair spoke in a British accent. Sitting beside him was a woman who looked to be the same age as Colbie with medium-length brown hair.

"It's kind of a long story," I admitted, trying not to look at the food that was on the tray. It shouldn't even be called food for what it looked like. Words couldn't describe how much I didn't want to eat it. But I knew that if I didn't I would regret my choice in the long-run. "Let's just say that I've been associated with SHIELD long before arriving here."

"Casey, these two are Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz," Colbie introduced them for me as the guy I assumed was Leo stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "They're at the top of their class," she added with a roll of her eyes.

"And what class would that be?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Science and technology," Jemma replied, in the same British accent as Leo. "Rumor has it that you've spent quite a lot of time with the Avengers as well," she suddenly added.

This time I frowned and looked at my food once again. Colbie had remained mostly quiet throughout the conversation, but even she looked curious now. I knew the Avengers were a big deal when it came to SHIELD. Most of the agents approved of their work. But there were some who believed it was dangerous having people so powerful living freely in the world.

"No, it isn't true," I lied, thinking of what Coulson had told me.

Both Jemma and Leo looked at me doubtfully. Fortunately they didn't ask any further questions. Once dinner was finished we headed back to our dorms. I was thankful to get away. The last thing I wanted was to be put on the spotlight again. I hated all the stares everyone kept giving me. But Colbie had warned me that it was just for intimidation. That I would get used to it eventually. I sure hoped she was right about that.

* * *

**AN: So I finally saw The Giver... and I absolutely loved it! The book itself was amazing, but I loved the concept behind the book and the movie. And of course Jeff Bridges is one of my favorite actors, so that helps XD But yeah, if you haven't seen it or read the book, than it is a must read or watch. Both are great and will leave you feeling better about your life in the end :P**

**Currahee506 - XD I couldn't resist going there. The Academy will probably last for two or three chapters, 'cause I know how boring it can be just sitting there through classes.**

**MiraCarlyle - ^^ Thank you! It's appreciated ;)**

**Dominanceoffate - :)**

**Minimonstrosity - Thank you for reading and reviewing these chapters, I appreciate the effort you took in doing so :) Yeah, Steve's definitely in for a shock when he finds out ;)**

**Gingerme - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I'll see what I can do, my time on the computer was kind of cut short when I finally got a job. I try and update every day, so we'll see what happens.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"_The only way any of us will ever thrive is if we first learn Scripture and then just take him at his Word..._" Mark Hall

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

The first few days were like a blur for me. Colbie had taught me most of the basics about how the Academy worked. Classes started at five A.M. sharp, and they usually went on until dinner, which was at six P.M. It took some getting used to not going out on a morning jog like I had with Steve. But eventually I got the hang of it and spent most of the afternoon working out in the gym with Colbie.

It turned out that she previously worked in the army. She spent three years in Iraq before returning home. Than she was offered a place in SHIELD after they'd found how good she was with a rifle. I wasn't sure what that had meant, but she said that would be going out on field missions once she graduated.

Fortunately no one had questioned why I was here after a few days passed. I think by now they had gotten used to me hanging out with Colbie most of the time. Luckily I managed to avoid Leo and Jemma most of the time. The only time we were together was at dinner or lunch. Colbie spent most of the time keeping them distracted so they wouldn't ask me questions. I was thankful for her support.

By the end of the week my muscles were aching. SHIELD Academy made sure that everyone was physically fit for what lay ahead of the students. And on top of it I was constantly being drilled with math equations and science that I barely understood.

"It's just simple math, Casey. It's not rocket science," Colbie told me as I tried finishing our latest 'homework'. We were usually given strange tests to see how skilled we were in each subject. I still didn't understand the need for this. "Here, let me help," she suddenly said, grabbing the paper from my hands. She made a face when she saw all the mistakes I had made.

We were sitting outside the campus as I tried figuring out my work. The day was bright and beautiful, but of course with October came colder weather. I hadn't even realized until now how close it was to Halloween. It wouldn't be long before Trick-Or-Treat came, and of course I would be missing out on it.

"Hey, I already told you I'm no genius!" I started, folding my arms in annoyance. "Besides, I don't see when this kind of stuff is going to be useful out in the field."

"You'll be thanking SHIELD later when the time comes," Colbie said with a smirk. I was ready to make a retort when an announcement sounded over the intercom.

"Would Miss Casey Anderson please report to the office, immediately." Colbie frowned at the announcement, giving me a look that suggested I was in trouble.

"Please tell me you didn't blow up the science lab when you were with Fitz-Simmons," she grumbled as she handed me my paper. I tried not to laugh when she said that. Just two days ago the pair had caused a major explosion in the science lab. Apparently Leo was working with some highly flammable gas and didn't realize until it was too late.

"Um… where is the main office?" I asked, glancing around warily.

"Come on, I'll show you."

Relief washed over me when she led me towards a smaller building. Students were swarming around it like something big had happened. I raised an eyebrow skeptically as I wondered what was going on.

"Is it true that those two are really there?" I heard one student whisper.

"I doubt it…. They're tied with the Avengers, what would they want with a bunch of Academy students?"

All at once the relief I felt earlier was replaced with excitement. I shoved my way past the crowd, ignoring their strange looks as I opened the door. Colbie could barely keep up until the door slammed shut in her face.

Standing in what literally looked like an office were two familiar figures I hadn't seen in a long time. Or at least that's what it felt like. I couldn't stop my smile from showing even if I wanted to. The woman I'd seen from the first day was there, standing in the back with her eyes wide in shock.

Before I could even say anything, Clint grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in for a nookie. "It's good to see ya again kid," he laughed at my reaction.

"Seriously?" I couldn't help but laugh either as I pulled back, trying to keep my hair from looking like a tangled mess. "What are you guys doing here? I thought Coulson said you wouldn't be visiting for another month or two?"

"That's actually why we came," Natasha explained, her tone serious. "You'll be leaving the Academy in two months if all goes according to plan."

I looked at Natasha in surprise. Coulson had said the same thing, but he made it sound like they would be the ones training me here. If what she said was true than…. My heart was racing at the realization that I might finally get to return to the tower.

Natasha froze when I gave her a hug. The room was awkwardly silent until she finally hugged me back. I could already imagine how shocked everyone outside was. This was probably nothing they would accept from two of SHIELD's top agents. It was more likely though that the building was protected in a way so they couldn't see what was going on inside.

"So, how's life at the tower?" I asked as we sat down on the three chairs. The woman who had been watching us earlier disappeared. I assumed she wanted to give us time alone.

"Eh, believe it or not it's actually pretty boring without you around," Clint replied with a shrug. "Tony's been keeping himself distracted the whole time, Bruce is just… you know, Bruce. And Steve's still learning how to use modern tech."

I smirked at the thought of watching Steve trying to figure out how some technology worked. He was still trying to figure out how an iPhone worked. Apparently he'd gotten one because it was highly recommended for new smart phone users.

"I would've given you a call, but they cut off the phone lines here," I admitted as I leaned back against my chair.

"It's a safety protocol," Natasha told me. "Anyone would be able to find our location if they knew this place was operated by SHIELD." I nodded in understanding, realizing that she was right.

"It was great seeing you again," I murmured after realizing they would have to leave sooner or later.

"We'll see you again soon enough," Clint reassured me. I nodded and sat up just as Natasha and Clint had. Two months couldn't come sooner.

...

"Okay, what the hell was that all about?" Colbie was walking down the hall with me as we headed back to our dorm. It was late at night and everyone else had gone back to their rooms. "I know for a fact that students don't usually get called to the office unless they're in deep trouble."

I tried not to smirk as we reached our room. Obviously I couldn't really tell her how close I was to the Avengers. It would make things awkward, if not dangerous at best. So for now I tried to put on an innocent act until I knew for sure I could trust her.

"Well, it turns out that they want to see how well I'll be on the field in two months," I explained. Colbie looked at me in disbelief.

"Wait, that's when the grad students leave!" she exclaimed. "How the hell is that fair?"

I just shrugged and sat in my bed. After my discussion with Natasha and Clint my mind was feeling rattled with their most recent news. I was more than eager to start doing what they did. But another part of me was afraid. Their lives were in constant danger because of their missions. I knew that I would soon meet the same fate when I started going out on the field.

"I'm sure things will work out for you in the end," I said with a smile, trying to sound reassuring. Colbie just shrugged and jumped onto her bed.

"I'm more than ready to take on the field," she sighed. "All my life I've always wanted to help people, and SHIELD gave me that opportunity."

She turned so that she wasn't facing me. I nodded in understanding, knowing full well what she meant by that. I had felt the same way when Coulson offered me a place in SHIELD. All I wanted to do was help those who couldn't defend themselves. Because the world needed heroes during difficult times.

...

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring her into the field?" Clint asked as they walked down the hallway on the Hellicarrier. Coulson was with them this time, and Fury was waiting for them on the bridge for their latest reports.

"We've run all of the tests possible," Coulson replied. "She's the only tie we have to this group that's connected with Hydra."

"And apparently SHIELD as well," Natasha added in a cold voice. Coulson only gave her a single look that said everything. He had no idea that this group had ties with SHIELD. It was likely they worked for whoever paid the highest.

"We'll find out who they are," he reassured them. "But first we need to make sure that Casey is ready to face her past."

...

Two weeks had passed since Natasha and Clint paid me a visit. Since than the Academy was struggling to figure out why the Black Widow and Hawkeye would have spent such a short time there. I was lucky enough to avoid their questions. But every now and than I was stopped and of course would make up something that sounded like I'd gotten in trouble.

Life here was pretty good for the most part. Colbie and I had become good friends. We spent most of our time trying to get our work done, or trying to stay out of trouble. Which is more than I could say about Fitz and Simmons. I'd learned in a short time that they were constantly playing pranks on one another. And of course that led to some of the minor disputes that flooded these hallways.

And that was where today's latest problem led. I was sitting by myself on one of the lounge chairs reading a book. Since I had gotten done with my classes early, I wanted to catch up on some reading. My reading was cut short though when I saw someone running towards me. That someone happened to be Leo Fitz.

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" I asked when he ducked behind my chair.

"Don't tell Jemma," he said in a shaky voice.

I looked at him in surprise until turning to see an angry looking Jemma approaching me where Leo had been seconds ago.

"Fitz, where are you?" she demanded. For a moment I wondered why she was so angry until looking at her hair. I then noticed the bright pink highlights that marked it, and tried not to smirk.

"I think he went down the hallway into the lunch room," I explained when Jemma looked down at me. Jemma looked at me doubtfully before taking the path I'd pointed out. Once she was gone I heard Leo sigh in relief. "Okay brainiac, what did you do this time?"

"I may or may not have messed with her shampoo supply," he said sheepishly. "It was just an experiment, I didn't think it would change her hair color." I rolled my eyes as he stood up. "Thank you, for helping me," he added.

"I've done my fair share of pranks," I told him with a smirk. "Though I would never mess with someone's hair." Unless that someone happened to be Tony or Clint. I could still remember the one time Clint had changed Tony's hair from brown to neon green. His reaction was priceless.

"What are you reading?" he asked curiously. I looked down at my book before shrugging.

"The Giver," I replied. So far I've loved it, though technically I read it when I was younger. I had a tendency to reread books when I had the chance. "It was one of my favorite books when I was a kid," I added.

"Interesting." Though he didn't sound interested at all. Until that was we both saw Jemma storming down the hall, glaring at the both of us.

"Leo Fitz, what were you doing in my room?" Jemma demanded, her voice rising to a yell. Part of me was tempted to turn and run. But seeing Leo's terrified face made me think again. I couldn't resist seeing how this turned out.

"I-I-I'm sorry Jemma," he tried apologizing. Jemma did not look happy with his apology. Instead she threw a bottle of what looked like shampoo straight at us. "I didn't realize it would change your hair color, I thought it was a new formula for…." He stopped himself when Jemma folded her arms and glared.

"I do not care what it was used for," Jemma stated, saying each word slowly and deliberately. "What I want is for you to fix my hair."

I tilted my head to one side and yawned. This was getting boring. After spending so much time with the Avengers, I'd gotten used to arguing all the time. As I stood up an idea suddenly crossed my mind. Coulson hadn't said that I couldn't use my powers here. He just said that it might make things uneasy in the Academy.

With that thought in mind, I turned towards the chair and lowered myself until I changed into a wolf. By now their arguing had gotten loud enough for everyone to hear. And for some reason it was only Jemma who spoke. Leo just held up his hands in self defense, as if he was afraid Jemma might hurt him.

The wolf walked out from behind the chair and sat down in front of them. I tried not to laugh when I realized they were too distracted to even notice a huge wolf staring at them. Until finally I let out a yip that made them both jump in surprise.

"Fitz, please tell me that I'm not hallucinating," Jemma gasped, staring down at me in shock. I wagged my tail and kept looking between them. The best part was seeing their reactions. It was mostly the same as the Avengers.

"No, no, I'm seeing the wolf too," Leo reassured her, looking equally shocked.

I stood up once more and walked behind the chair before changing back into a human. At least now I had finally stopped their arguing.

"It's funny how a simple ability can make people so quiet," I stated as I stood up, brushing off dirt from my jeans. The two were stunned into silence as I smirked at them. "You seriously need to see the look on your faces," I added with a laugh.

"How did you….?" Leo finally asked after a few minutes of awkward silence followed.

"Change into a wolf?" I suggested helpfully. Leo nodded and I blinked in understanding. "I've always been able to change… well, ever since I was little. It's just something that comes naturally."

The two of them were silent for a few more seconds until Jemma spoke up, "it appears as though you've been lying to us." Her tone was accusing, and I didn't exactly blame her for that.

"Let's just say there are some secrets I have that are better kept that way," I explained with a shrug. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about it though," I suddenly added, folding my arms and looking at them seriously.

For a moment there was dead silence. I gave Leo one look that said he was both terrified and fascinated with this latest discovery. Jemma just looked indifferent, as if she wasn't sure what to make out of this whole thing.

"I suppose that's fair enough," Leo muttered after giving it some thought.

"But why keep something like that a secret?" asked Jemma. "Surely something like that would not be of any harm to SHIELD."

"That's what I'd like to know," I said under my breath. I understood why Coulson wanted to keep it a secret though. He knew the risks of telling everyone that a giant wolf was roaming the campus. It would likely stir panic among students. Or worse they would try to kill it. "Well, it was nice… seeing whatever the hell this was," I added.

I could still feel them staring at me when I left. Once I had left the hallway I felt my shoulders sag in relief. God I hoped this didn't backfire on me. If they told everyone what I could do…. I wasn't sure what would happen. But I knew nothing good would come out of it.

* * *

**AN: So this chapter was fun to write :P I could totally see Fitz doing that to Jemma... whether it be by accident or as a prank. And this chapter would have been cut off towards the halfway point, but I thought it was fitting to put the different scenes together. On another note, I just learned that one of my favorite Youth Ministers and lead singer of Casting Crowns, Mark Hall is going into surgery... which is why I posted that quote. Hope you keep him in your prayers, as I have :)**

**HawiianChick12 - Well, Coulson kind of told her to to keep her safe...**

**LadyMorganaPendragon - XD I couldn't resist adding them in ;) They are my favorite characters from AOS.**

**Gingerme - Hehe, me too :P And I was writing it XD They won't be, but given their status in the Academy they have every right to be ;)**

**Minimonstrosity - He is mean, and don't worry, she did :)**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

It turned out that we had become good friends after that. In the next month Thanksgiving came and went. The Academy surprisingly provided Thanksgiving dinner for everyone and gave us the day off. Most of the students had returned home to their families. Colbie, Fitz-Simmons and I were among the few that had stayed.

"So how is that you're not going home again?" I asked as we headed outside. It may be cold out but that wasn't going to stop us from getting fresh air. I loved seeing the sun and spending time outside when I could. Colbie was pretty much the same.

"My parents are off on some kind of family trip," Colbie replied with a shrug. "They said either come home and be alone, or stay at school where I'll be surrounded by friends. I chose the latter." She was poking a stick in some mud as we leaned against the sign.

"They sound like wonderful parents," I muttered under my breath. But who am I to judge?

"They suck at parenting," Colbie admitted with a sigh. "They don't even realize what I'm getting myself into. When I signed up for the military they were more than happy to see me leave. I have a feeling they were hoping I wouldn't come back."

She threw the stick far away, and it was obvious the subject was getting to her. I frowned when I realized just how far apart our lives seemed. My parents had always been kind and caring to me. I often wondered if they would be worried about what I was doing now if they were still alive.

"You're lucky to have parents at all," I murmured, wrapping my arms around my legs. Colbie's eyes widened when she realized what she had said.

"Oh God, Casey…. I'm so sorry," she whispered when she noticed how my mood had changed. She was the only one in the Academy who knew what had happened to my family. I told her on the third day what had happened to them.

"It's not your fault," I reassured her. "I just wish there was something that could have been done to save them."

Colbie put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but she didn't say anything. I was thankful to have another friend during times like this. There were times I wondered if this was all just a dream and I would wake up one day. But I realized too late that it was reality.

...

Later that afternoon I was sitting in the lunch room with Leo and Jemma. Colbie seemed to notice how close we were now. She kept her distance from them but had tried getting used to the idea that we were almost always talking during lunch and dinner. Thankfully they had kept my secret as far as I knew. And maybe that was why we were so close. It was almost like a club, or something along those lines.

"So, have you pulled off anymore pranks lately?" I asked, grinning at Leo. He just looked at me sheepishly before returning to his meal. Colbie raised an eyebrow as Jemma shot him a glare. She still hadn't forgiven him for changing her hair color.

"Perhaps we should leave the pranks for a few months, alright?" she suggested. "You wouldn't want to catch the wrong attention, especially with graduation coming up."

I froze at the mention of graduation. I almost forgot that was only a month away. I hadn't even told Colbie that I would be leaving in a month. Now I felt a little guilty for not telling her. We had become good friends and it felt wrong to leave her in the dark.

With that thought in mind, an idea began to form. I tried not to smirk as I slipped away while everyone was distracted. The building was pretty quiet thanks to most of the students having left for the holiday. That gave us plenty of room to do what I had planned.

Once I reached the bathroom I pulled out a bag of supplies I had taken with me. I wasn't even sure why I had taken it with me. But now I'm glad that I did. I filled the water balloons and made sure I had an ample supply before heading out once again.

By now I couldn't hide the smirk as I saw them all sitting at the table. Leo was the first to notice my disappearance until he spotted me holding a water balloon. "Think fast!" I threw the first balloon at a completely stunned Jemma. Her mouth was gaping open as the balloon hit her in the face, exploding open with water.

All at once hell broke loose. Colbie grabbed a few water balloons and managed to hit us all while Leo hit her and me. Jemma had gotten her revenge, both on me and Leo. By the time we were finished we were all gasping for air, laughing at absolutely nothing. And of course our clothes were soaked through.

"Okay, I haven't had this much fun in years!" Colbie gasped when she finally sat up.

"Remind me not to invite you to any parties," Jemma put in as she helped Leo up. I only grinned before standing up.

"Hey, think of it as our graduation prank," I said with a smirk.

And boy did the room look like a mess. Most of the students remaining in the lunch room had fled during our water balloon fight. And now bits and pieces of balloon were scattered on the tables, chairs and floor. I actually did feel a little sorry for whoever would clean this up.

Colbie was laughing too until she heard me mention 'our'. I blinked in surprise when I realized what I had said. Even Jemma and Leo were shocked that I would include myself.

"You… you just said 'our'," Colbie stated in an accusing tone.

"I think we'll take our leave here," Leo announced when he and Jemma suddenly realized where this was going.

I gave them a desperate look, suddenly realizing I wasn't ready to tell Colbie the truth. But of course by the time I looked they were already gone. I tried not to roll my eyes in annoyance as tension returned to the room.

"Look, Colbie, I was going to tell you sooner or later—" Colbie cut me off with a glare.

"You weren't going to tell me at all, were you?" she demanded. "SHIELD protocol and all," she added in a sarcastic tone.

"Can we do this at a place where everyone isn't staring?" I asked, trying to keep myself calm.

People were returning to the room, gaping at it when they saw the mess we'd created, then glaring at our soaked clothes. Colbie folded her arms and glared once again. Actually she never did lose that look now that I thought about it.

"Alright, but you are telling me as soon we reach our dorm," she growled.

I nodded in understanding, knowing full well she would have to learn sooner or later. I was not looking forward to this conversation.

...

"It was agent Coulson who brought me here," I explained as I we closed the door. Colbie sat on her bed while I sat across from her on mine. "He told me that I've already gone through most of what they teach here… but according to SHIELD protocol it's a requirement to have at least a month or two of training at the Academy. Unless Director Fury says otherwise."

"What exactly did you go through that makes you so special?" Colbie asked, scowling a little. I shrugged and looked away. "Casey…." Colbie's tone became accusing once more, and finally I looked at her. "Look, you can trust me with whatever secret's bugging you."

I couldn't help but stare at the floor. She had no idea how wrong she was. One slip up and the whole Academy would know what had happened. Leo and Jemma may know about my abilities, but they would never know about what had happened at the warehouse. My fists suddenly clenched tighter as I locked eyes with Colbie.

"I'm sorry Colbie, but I can't trust you," I admitted. Colbie's face faltered a little. It was hard not being able to tell her everything. But I would have an even more difficult time explaining what had happened.

Colbie just glared at me and turned away, not saying another word. I frowned when I realized where this was going. She was going to give me the silent treatment. And I supposed I deserved it. But it still hurt nonetheless. I laid my head on my pillow, hoping to get some rest and shake off the uneasy thoughts that followed.

...

My eyes opened up to a dark and horrifyingly familiar room. Standing next to me was Katrina. The girl had that same terrified expression. But when she looked at me her eyes narrowed with hate.

"Katrina, you're okay," I whispered. My heart was pounding with unease as I knelt down to her level. I was a little taller than her, but Katrina wasn't intimidated by my height.

"No, I'm not," she retorted. Her voice was so faint that I could hardly hear her. "You left me there to die…. You are a coward."

I flinched when I realized what she had said. Katrina's face had suddenly turned from that of a terrified girl to a face of utter hatred.

"What are you talking about?" I gasped, taken aback by her sudden change. "I-I would never leave you!"

"You left us all to die there…. You are nothing but a coward!" Katrina's voice was joined up with other voices. They were all the voices of the kids that had been at the warehouse.

Eventually their voices drifted away. The pain of that nightmare left my head throbbing. I didn't realize until now that someone was shaking me. My hands shot up in a defensive position almost immediately. It took a few seconds for me to open my eyes and find myself back in the dorm. Colbie was staring down at me in utter shock.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded as I felt myself relaxing slightly.

"A dream," I whispered, my voice still shaken.

"That sure as hell looked like more than just a dream," she retorted. "You kept muttering something in your sleep. I couldn't make out exactly what it was, but it must have something to do with why you're graduating so early."

"Colbie please… please don't keep asking," I murmured. "I just – I don't want to talk about this."

Colbie's eyes darkened for a moment, the same way Katrina's had in the dream. For a moment I was afraid she would say the same thing Katrina had said. But Colbie suddenly looked at me with renewed understanding.

"Alright, I'll stop asking," she reassured me. I held back a sigh of relief when she backed away. "It's obvious that whatever happened to you has left a traumatic memory."

All I could do was nod, still thinking of Katrina and what she had said. What if there was something I could have done to save those kids? What if it was my fault they were dead? I would never forget the horrors that I had faced at the warehouse. But I would try and make sure that it never happened again as long as I was alive.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Graduation day had arrived all too quickly. I wasn't sure what to expect of it, but it wasn't like my high school graduation. Each of us were given a SHIELD badge along with documents proving that we had graduated. Leo and Jemma were among the top five students, and even received metals for their devotion to science and technology.

By the end of it I realized that Coulson was waiting for me at the edge of the crowd. I spotted Colbie sitting among the students who were spending the rest of the next semester here. Colbie's arms were folded as she gave me a nod, presuming our argument had finally ended.

"Congratulations," said Coulson as I approached him.

"You knew that I would go through with this no matter what, didn't you?" I asked with a smirk.

"I had my suspicions."

For a moment I just stood there and gaped at my SHIELD badge. I never expected to find myself here. Had I looked back at my life when I was still in Alamo, I probably would have never seen myself standing here today with a SHIELD badge.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Now, we move on. Director Fury wanted to speak with you as soon as you were ready."

I looked at Coulson in surprise before glancing over my shoulder. The room was already starting to empty out. But I noticed that Colbie had stayed behind. She was frowning when she noticed who I was standing with.

"Yeah, now would probably be a good time to leave," I decided with a nod.

I couldn't look back as I followed Coulson out of that room. Colbie had been a good friend when I needed one. But he was right about one thing – I needed to move on in life. The Academy was behind me now. With my SHIELD ID in my pocket, I knew that my life would forever be changed from this moment on.

...

The helicopter ride back to the Hellicarrier was probably the longest ride I'd ever been on. It didn't help that no one spoke. We all sat there in awkward silence as the pilot went on with their business. All I did was stare out the window to see where we were headed.

Fortunately once the helicopter had landed on the landing pad, everything moved a little faster. We shuffled out of the cramped space and out onto the flight deck where agents were moving about. Planes and other flying vehicles were docked on the deck in straight rows. This was my first time on the landing deck.

"I trust everything went well than?" I looked around in surprise and saw Natasha standing near one of the fighter jets.

"Well I wouldn't necessarily say it went 'well', but…."

I shrugged as I thought of Colbie and the other students I'd left behind. Would I ever see them again? I couldn't help but wonder if we would stay friends when Colbie found out the truth of where I was now.

"Come on, Fury wants to see you on the bridge," Nat told me as one of the pilots grabbed my duffel bag.

"I can take that," I offered before they got very far. The agent looked at me warily before handing me the bag, thankful to not be given the task of carrying my stuff around.

We headed inside where it was loud and full of agents running to and from their stations. I noticed a few of them recognized me and gave me a wide birth. I couldn't help but smirk at that. It looked like I already had a bit of a reputation here.

Finally Natasha stopped at the bridge; a room that was surrounded by computers and a large panoramic window that overlooked the ocean we were hovering over. This room was always my favorite. I loved the view it provided. Of course Fury would always yell at me for getting in the way back when I was stuck here with my injuries.

"Agent Romanoff, agent Anderson." Fury gave us both a nod as we approached him, and I was ready to correct him when I thought better of it.

_I'm a SHIELD agent now_._ Better get used to it_. I kept telling myself that over and over again. It was still difficult to grasp the fact that I had officially become an agent.

"You said there was something you wanted to discuss with me?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from cracking out of fear. If there was anyone more intimidating than Fury, I think I might just faint.

"Have you ever heard of a group known as the Pure Ones?" Fury's question caught me off guard.

I stared at him for a few seconds before shaking my head. No, but the name did sound familiar. It was fuzzy in the back of my mind.

"I'm afraid it's an unfamiliar name for me," I admitted.

"I had a feeling you would say that," Fury said with a grim look.

He glanced at Natasha before nodding. She pulled out a tablet that was sitting on a table next to us and pulled up a file. I had to look over her shoulder in order to get a good view of what she was doing. And sure enough it was an image of a guy dressed in all white, wearing a black face.

"Um, what's with the uh… uncomfortable looking outfit he's wearing?" I asked, not feeling at all good about where this was going.

"He was last seen a few weeks ago at the African Embassy," Natasha explained warily. "A few hours after he disappeared, this happened."

She tapped on a video so that it would play. My eyes widened in horror when I saw the entire building go up in flames. I was thankful she had the volume muted, I don't think I could have handled the screams that would likely follow.

"He just… blew it up along with himself?" My heart was racing with dread. Is this what Fury had been hoping I would do when I became an agent? I wasn't even sure if this sort of thing was possible for me.

"We believe that it's connected," Fury replied before Natasha could. "Which is where you come in." My shoulders sagged in defeat when I realized I wouldn't have a say in this. "They're the same group that captured you a few months ago."

My face fell when I realized just how connected it really was. This was the same group that had held not only me but dozens of other kids captive. What were they planning on doing with these kids? And why did they make our lives so horrible?

"From what it sounds like the group had ties with both Hydra and SHIELD," Natasha went on, looking through the files. "They must have sold whoever had an ability like yours to the highest bidder."

That made sense, in a sick and twisted sort of way. I couldn't believe that this was the reason they had captured all of us. They were probably waiting to see who had the strongest abilities and would be worth the most.

"But wait, why weren't the guys who kept us captive dressed in the same nonsense that asshole was dressed in?" I suddenly asked.

"Good question," Fury retorted. "We're still trying to figure that one out. It's likely they run on some sort of hierarchy."

What disgusted me the most was that these men were probably still hunting down kids like me. Kids who had powers that they weren't even aware of. The men back in that warehouse, they would torture the ability out of them until there was nothing left to hide.

"Alright, how do we stop these bastards?" My expression was suddenly full of determination.

I wasn't going to let them get away with what they did to me or anyone else at that warehouse. Fury didn't look surprised by my sudden change in attitude. In fact I noticed he looked a little hopeful, as if he was expecting me to agree with stopping them right away.

"We've already got a lead, but you might not like it," he replied. I looked at him seriously before nodding. Even if I didn't like it this was something I needed to face. Otherwise more kids like me would suffer the same fate, and I wasn't going to let that happen.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Sir, we've got a lead."

My head tilted up to one of the agents scanning the major cities in the US. According to Fury it was more than likely that the group of people he'd mentioned would be striking close to home next. I wasn't sure what to make of that, and I knew no good would come out of it.

"Looks like they're in Chicago at the moment, headed into some kind of complex," the agent explained as they zoomed into a live video feed. Was it just me, or did they have cameras everywhere? It made me kind of paranoid knowing that.

"Wasn't that where the warehouse was?" Clint's question made me flinch.

I hadn't given much thought as to where the warehouse I had been kept prisoner was. All that mattered at the time was surviving the ordeal. But now that I thought about it, I wished I had paid more attention to my surroundings.

"You better suit up, looks like you're headed to Chicago," Fury told me as he walked by.

All I could do was produce a nod. I'd never been there before, unless that is where the warehouse was. According to my mom and dad it was even busier than New York. And it had tall skyscrapers that could withstand any windy day that the city was famous for. Again though, I really didn't know much about it other than that.

With that being said, I headed for a room where I could change into my new uniform. Natasha had gotten it out for me – I'm pretty sure she somehow knew I would eventually sign up for SHIELD. The suit itself was black, and hugged my body in a way that made me almost wish I could go in dressed normally. What made my eyes widen though was the SHIELD logo on it.

I couldn't help but smirk when I tried it on. My mom would've had a fit if she caught me in something like this. She wasn't all too fond of today's fashion, especially when she saw kids wearing pants that had rips in them that were made that way. I shook my head at the thought, remembering how she would always say something about wasting money on them.

Once I was dressed and ready I looked back at a mirror and realized just how much I had changed in a few months. My expression wasn't nearly as bright and welcoming as it used to be when I was younger. In fact I could see well toned muscles, and hardened eyes staring back at me.

Have I really changed that much? I could barely recognize myself.

"Agent Anderson, are you ready?" a voice sounded over the com. I let out a sigh and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. It looked like it was now or never.

Nat and Clint were waiting for me at the hanger door. A jet was already preparing to take off before we headed inside.

As it took off my mind wandered over to what we were about to do. There were so many risks involved with this mission. My heart was racing a mile a minute as I gave it more thought. I suddenly wondered if this was how all first time agents felt when they were going into the field.

"You'll be fine, as long you stick with us," Natasha reassured me after noticing how anxious I was.

Again I just nodded in agreement. I had to hope that she was right. Otherwise I might just be setting myself up for failure. And that was the last thing I wanted.

...

It took us a good thirty minutes to reach the city. The jet landed somewhere outside the city, and we all climbed into a rental car after getting out of the cramped space. I suppose seeing a SHIELD van would just make the group in question run. They would know better than to stick around when SHIELD was in the area.

"So, what's the target?" Clint asked as he drove further into the city. I was mesmerized by all of the tall skyscrapers that surrounded us. All I could do was stare and gape out the window when I saw the blue sky reflecting off the glass windows.

"His name is Alfred Jennings," Natasha explained. "The last name isn't his real one, my guess is he tried making a false identity to keep himself from getting caught by the FBI."

"And from SHIELD," I added under my breath.

Natasha nodded in agreement as we pulled up to an older looking building. From here I could already tell that it was falling apart. It wasn't anything like the old warehouse I'd been held captive in. The building itself was smaller, and parts of the roof shingles had been torn off. On top of it there were broken windows everywhere, suggesting that someone had already broken into the building.

"What are you doing?" Clint gave me an odd look as we stepped outside.

All at once I could feel my skin growing cold as I looked around. This place… seemed familiar. But I couldn't quite remember why. I could already feel the wolf and the dragon trying to morph, as if they could sense the danger that was likely inside.

"Nothing, this place just gives me the creeps," I murmured warily.

Silence followed as we entered the building. My heart was pounding a mile a minute. The further we went inside the more anxious I got. It didn't take long for me to realize why.

Before anything could be said and done I morphed into the wolf right in front of Clint and Natasha. It wasn't something that I normally did in front of people, but in this case, it had to be done. And the moment I did I recoiled in shock.

"Ever wonder where her clothes go when she changes?" Clint asked with a smirk, earning a jab in the rib by Natasha's elbow. I shook my head and growled at him.

No wonder this place was so familiar! The stench I picked up was exactly like the one at the warehouse. My sense of smell was always enhanced thanks to the wolf, and it was hard to live with all those bodies that had filled the warehouse.

I didn't stop moving forward until we reached a room with the door unlocked. Natasha kicked it open and pulled out a gun, just in case anyone was inside. Unsurprisingly, it was empty. But it was also a mess. Files were scattered along the floor and desk, along with a broken window where the person must have escaped.

I walked over to one of the files and pushed it forward with my muzzle. The words on it were hard to make out, but I recognized it.

Gemini. That was the name of the bastard that had operated the entire Purity group, or whatever they were called.

"Gemini, why does that name sound familiar?" Natasha picked up the file and read over it. I turned towards another file and saw pictures of kids, kids that supposedly had abilities similar to mine. "He works for Hydra." Natasha frowned at the revelation.

"Uh, Tasha, you might wanna see this." Clint poked Natasha's shoulder and pointed towards the file on the desk. My ears perked forward, and I was ready to grab it when Clint picked it up first. "Well, this changes things," he muttered under his breath.

Something was clearly wrong. I wanted to see what was on the file in the worst way, but unfortunately I couldn't. As I was ready to grab it from his hands, I heard the sound of boots running across cold cement.

The wolf let out another growl and ran towards the source of the noise, ignoring the strange looks from Clint and Natasha. Soon I could see the shadow of what looked like a man running through the building, trying to make an escape.

With one final push I reached him in seconds, having learned that wolves outpaced humans by seconds. He let out a shout of surprise when I pinned him to the ground, letting out a snarl. He tried firing a pistol, but I ducked in time and grabbed it out of his hands with my teeth.

"You know, running from a wolf is never a good idea," Natasha pointed out, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt. He looked absolutely terrified when he realized who he was dealing with. "Unless you enjoy being thrown around like a dog toy, I'd talk." She threw him against the wall, causing the building to shake from the force. "Who are you, and who do you work for?"

"M-My name's Jason, I work for the Pure Ones, or I used to," he stammered.

"What do you mean 'used to'?" Clint asked, glaring at him.

"When I saw what they were doing to those kids, I couldn't take it," he explained, continuing his stammering. Did this guy have a speech impairment or something? I shook my head at the thought, knowing it wasn't right to say something like that out loud.

"So, any idea where those kids could possibly be now?" Natasha asked in a threatening tone. Jason shook his head best he could.

"Gemini killed them all," he replied, his voice suddenly turning grim. "He said they were useless, and didn't have any of the qualifications we were looking for."

My stomach churned at the realization of what he just said. All of those kids, every single one of them, dead. That was such a waste of life, and to make matters worse they died for no good reason. I could already feel the anger threatening to overwhelm me as the dragon tried forcing it's way out. All it wanted to do was blast the living crap out of this bastard. But I knew he wasn't the one who had killed them all.

"Gemini is in for one nasty surprise," Clint said with a smirk. I didn't realize until now that he was looking at me.

With that being said, I changed back into a human seconds later, earning a stare of disbelief from Jason.

"He's going to pay for what he did to them," I spat.

"He didn't tell us there was a survivor," he admitted. "H-How are you able to change like that?"

"You don't ask the questions," Natasha snapped, shooting dagger-like glares at him. "Tell us where Gemini is, now!" Jason winced as she pressed him harder against the wall. All I could do was glare at him, remembering all of the pain and trauma I had faced back at that warehouse.

"I-I don't know!" he choked out. "Gemini left without telling anyone here. He mentioned something about not wanting to be caught by the FBI or by SHIELD, or any other agency for that matter."

Well that was obvious. Of course the bastard didn't want to be caught. He was a coward who hid behind human shields.

"We'll find him, don't worry," Natasha muttered once she realized he wouldn't give out any further information. She dropped him to the floor before pulling his hands around his back and putting cuffs around them. "In the meantime, you can work out what he meant while you're in prison," she added.

...

"What was on the file you grabbed from the table?" I asked as we headed back to the jet. Jason was still in tow as Natasha led him towards the jet. To everyone's surprise he didn't bother putting up a fight.

"It's really nothing you need to worry about," Clint replied. I raised an eyebrow, knowing full well he was lying. Natasha's training was starting to rub off on me.

"Seriously? You wouldn't let me grab it, of course it's something I should be worried about," I retorted.

"It's something that has to with SHIELD, alright?"

My eyes widened when I realized there was no getting an answer, at least right now. But sooner or later I would find out what was on that file. Because something told me that it had to do with me. They were only trying to protect me. But I had every right to know what was going on, especially if it involved the Pure Ones.

* * *

**AN: Yay for longer chapters! And this one is leading up to something big... but that something probably won't be mentioned in the next few chapters. 'Cause it's time for a little reunion, if you get my drift ;)**

**Currahee506 - Technically they already did. But I do plan on making it a surprise for Casey, and I'll explain that in the next few chapters :)**

**MinaCarlyle - Yeah, it was kind of rushed... but I really wanted to post something because it had been a while since my last post...**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

"And you're sure she didn't read any of this?" Fury was eying the file warily as Natasha explained what had happened. Jason was being held at the temporary prison on the Hellicarrier while they waited for him to talk.

"Sir, we made absolutely certain she didn't read this," she replied in a firm tone. "You know she wouldn't react well if she did."

"Good. Keep an eye on her, and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. You're dismissed."

Natasha nodded before walking off the bridge. Things just got a whole lot more complicated for all of them.

...

A day had passed since the investigation at that old building. Jason was still being interrogated after he was taken to one of the prisons on the Hellicarrier. Once again I was reminded of how big this place was. On more than one occasion I found myself getting lost along the way. Luckily most of the agents here were friendly enough to point out the direction, or just hand me a map so I wouldn't get lost again.

I think they still found it surprising that a sixteen-year-old kid was wandering around the Hellicarrier. Or the fact that said sixteen-year-old was actually a SHIELD agent. Although technically by January I would be seventeen. I hadn't even told anyone that my birthday was coming up in a few days. They really didn't need to know at this point.

"Jason isn't telling us anything, if that even is his real name," Natasha muttered crossly as she leaned against the wall. She was scanning over some files Fury had given her to look over. I raised an eyebrow and tried to see what she was looking at, but she made it so that I couldn't see anything.

"What exactly is it that SHIELD needs to know about this jerk?" I asked, folding my arms as I stood next to her.

"According to Fury he has intel on Gemini's location, and the location of anyone working for the bastard," Clint explained as he joined us seconds later. I nodded in understanding, knowing full well that probably wasn't true.

_The guy already told us most of what he knows_, I thought to myself. _What else could he know_? Of course there was always the sneaky suspicion that he did know more. Maybe he was just really good at lying, like Natasha. She was the master of keeping a straight face and lying, though she would never admit it.

"Maybe I could talk to him," I suggested. Both assassins looked at me in surprise. I simply rolled my eyes in response and shrugged. "I could change into the wolf and scare the living crap out of him again, or take a different approach. Something's gotta give."

"She has a point Nat," Clint pointed out after giving my suggestion some thought. "Might be a good idea to see what happens."

"You know as well as I do that Fury would never let that happen," Natasha retorted. "You're not ready for that level of investigation."

All at once I narrowed my eyes. I sure as hell was more than ready for this kind of crap. I was sick and tired of everyone treating me like some kind of kid. If I could survive the warehouse and the Academy, I could probably survive just about anything.

"It might work, but it will also mean putting you at risk." I nodded in understanding when Clint said that. "If worse comes to worse we can tase the bastard before he tries attacking."

For a moment it looked like Natasha was ready to argue once more. I held my breath until she finally nodded in agreement. The breath I'd been holding was released in a gusty sigh as she typed in a security code, just as I had changed into the wolf. I sure hoped I knew what I was getting myself into.

...

Jason stared at the wolf in shock as she trotted into the room. For a moment he was almost afraid she would lunge and attack him. But instead she stared at him with large brown eyes before sitting down in front of him. The room was deathly quiet; even the sound of a pin needle falling could be heard if such a thing occurred.

"I suppose you're here to rip my throat out than?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly at the thought. He supposed he deserved such treatment after everything the Pure Ones had done to this girl, and everyone associated with them. Why he had gotten himself stuck in the middle of it all was beyond his comprehension. "If this is SHIELD's way of getting answers from me, they must have lost their minds."

The wolf simply tilted her head to one side. If it wasn't for the situation Jason would have thought the wolf was almost cute. She reminded him of a regular house dog the way she sat there staring at him. It looked as if she was begging for food. But the truth of it was she was more likely begging for answers, answers he couldn't provide.

"SHIELD doesn't know what they've gotten themselves into," he went on as the wolf lowered her muzzle. She wasn't even glaring at him like he had expected. Instead she just continued sitting there in the most non-threatening way possible. "Gemini will do everything in his power to get his hands on your blood. You have something that he wants."

The wolf let out a whimper and trotted forward. Jason struggled free from the cuffs that had tied him to the table. Of course his struggle was in vein. But to his surprise and amazement the wolf simply rested her muzzle on his leg, wagging her tail slightly. All he could do was stare at the wolf in utter shock.

"How can you forgive someone like me, after what our group has done to you?" he asked, careful not to anger the creature that could just as easily kill him. "You do realize that most of the agents around here would have left already, don't you?" Again it looked as though the wolf was shrugging as if this wasn't any of her concern.

He let out a sigh of frustration and decided to play along for the fun of it. Anything to get out of this damned interrogation room. Then again the prison cell they were holding him in wasn't much better. With that grim realization he decided to talk, only for a little.

"Perhaps this is a blessing in a way," he decided. "After all I'm sure Gemini would have me killed for being caught by SHIELD. He does not take treason lightly."

Silence followed before he began telling the wolf random stories, in the hopes that she would eventually get bored and leave. He was even more surprised to see that the wolf seemed to have endless patience. She sat there for what felt like hours.

Eventually though she stood up and left when the door finally slid open. He could finally breathe out a sigh of relief once she was gone. But that relief was short lived when the red-head returned. This should be fun. She was more brutal than any Pure One he had ever met.

...

"What was that about?" Clint asked as I returned to the meeting room. I didn't miss the fact that they had kept cameras on us at all times. That was probably a good thing, especially given how much tension had filled the room at the time.

"Don't know," I replied with a shrug. "I thought maybe he could provide some further insight on Gemini and that group he's leading."

In truth Jason had given me more information than he realized. Apparently he was a scientist who had been working with the Pure Ones. What's more is they had been trying to create a serum that was similar to the Super Soldier serum. It wasn't that much of a surprise, seeing as many people had tried copying off of it. In fact that was what Bruce had been working on before it all backfired on him. But it turned out that Gemini was working on something much bigger than the Super Soldier serum itself. I still wasn't sure what Jason had meant by that, but I knew one way or another I would find out.

"Nat's havin' a good time with him," Clint said with a smirk.

I watched and saw how terrified he actually looked when Natasha was in the room. Not that I really blamed him. She had a certain way with words that would make anyone shake in fear. Of course I would never say that out loud. Nat was one person I'd learned not to piss off.

"You know, I never thought I would say I actually feel sorry for the bastard," I muttered crossly. "It's not like he asked for any of this to happen. From what it sounds like Gemini forced him into this field of work."

Clint's look of disbelief was priceless. Fortunately I didn't have to say anything else as Natasha walked out of the room. She kept on a straight face, but I didn't miss the triumphant smirk that followed. Clearly she had gotten to Jason in more ways than I ever could.

"Thanks for softening him up," she announced after joining us. "Gemini is the name of the project, not the guy in charge of the Pure Ones."

My eyes widened in realization when she said that. It did make sense. Gemini was a symbol from the list of Zodiacs. I hadn't even thought of looking into that. Which led me to wondering who the real head honcho of the Pure Ones was.

"So what now? Are we staying here to find out more about these people?" I couldn't help but ask. With all honesty, as much as I loved my new position in SHIELD, I wasn't fond of staying on the Hellicarrier.

"We'll be heading back to Stark Tower in a day or two," Natasha explained after exchanging a look with Clint. "I think it's time we've all had some rest after this. And Stark has better tech that can track the Pure Ones down."

I couldn't help but smile at that. Returning to the tower sounded like a dream come true. It had been months since I was last there. And at the time I was at the Academy I didn't think I would ever be returning back there.

I nodded and decided to leave it at that. With everything that had happened recently I needed some time away from everyone. Best way to do that was to hang out in the temporary room SHIELD had provided for me on the Hellicarrier.

"Agent Anderson." I stopped in my tracks when I heard Coulson's voice. I turned around in time to see him approaching me.

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" I couldn't help but ask when I noticed the stern look on his face. To my surprise Coulson only smirked and shook his head.

"Of course not," he replied. "I just wanted to inform you that I'll be leaving for some time. Fury wants me to send a team out on the field, keep an eye out for signs of Hydra or any other enemy."

"Wow, that's… awesome!" I wasn't even sure what to say to that. Natasha had said that at one time Coulson was a field agent. But that had all changed a few years ago. No one really knew what had caused him to step back and take the more… unusual missions such as dealing with the Avengers or other people who were similar to them. "Do you know who's on the team?"

"I can't say exactly," Coulson replied with a shrug. "I was actually hoping you could possibly give it a try." For a moment I was tempted to say yes. But then I remembered how much I missed the Avengers. I really did want to see them again, more than anything.

"I'm sorry sir, the offer is extremely tempting, but…. I think I'm going to decline your offer," I murmured guiltily. To my relief Coulson nodded in understanding. "But if you're looking for anyone in the tech department or science department, I'd recommend Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz. Those two are brilliant, and make a good team you could easily work with," I suddenly added.

I didn't miss the knowing look that flashed in his eyes. After saying goodbye to Coulson for the last time, he agreed to give my suggestion some thought. I sure hoped he would agree to take them on. We had become good friends during our time at the Academy. Hopefully everything would go well with his new team, and eventually we could meet up again in the future.

* * *

**AN: I'm glad you liked it :) Nat is definitely one of my favorite characters, and hopefully I did her justice. And the disappearing clothes shall remain a mystery :P Hopefully this chapter will answer your question.**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

"_I'm gonna wrap my arms around my daddy's neck, and tell him that I've missed him. And tell him, All about the man that I became, and hope that it pleased him. There's so much I want to say, There's so much I want you to know. When I finally make it home. When I finally make it home..._" Finally Home, MercyMe

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

Everything was all packed and ready to go when the day finally arrived. Two days had passed since my last interrogation with Jason. He still wasn't saying anything after being interrogated by more than one agent. Something told me that he wouldn't talk unless the answers were forced out of him.

It was the second week of January. I hadn't realized that I missed out on Christmas and New Years Eve already. But at the time I was at the Academy, and even though the holidays were celebrated we didn't really have a chance to enjoy them. The second week of January also marked my birthday. I'd never told anyone when my birthday was, and I wasn't expecting anyone to bother caring about it.

Truthfully going back to the tower was probably the best birthday present I could ever get. That and the fact that Natasha and Clint were now my officially adoptive parents had made more than just my day. I still couldn't believe that they had made it official by signing the documents.

"Ready to leave?" Clint looked down at my duffel bag in surprise as I had it slung over my shoulder. "Is that all you brought?"

"It's all I needed," I replied with a shrug.

Honestly, I wasn't the type of person who packed a whole year's worth of clothing for a week. Fashion wasn't exactly my thing either. So it wasn't really a problem when it came to choosing what I should bring with me and what should be left behind.

"The quinjet's ready," Natasha announced as she joined us. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the two of us together. I gave the faintest of nods before following them towards the hangar door.

Agents were running back and forth as they returned to their posts or left them. I tried my best to blend in with them. Considering the fact that I was now seventeen, I didn't really blend in all that well. I suddenly wondered if there was an age limit to SHIELD. It would make sense if there was, depending on what one could do or if they had powers like myself.

When we arrived I noticed that once again Natasha was piloting the quinjet. Both she and Clint were skilled pilots, and I knew that eventually I would have to learn how to fly one of these things. Although I would never admit it, I prefer flying as a dragon than in one of these things.

That was when an idea occurred to me. I couldn't hide the smirk that followed as I threw my duffel bag into the quinjet.

"Hey guys, mind if I just follow you? I'm not entirely fond of flying in these things," I explained with a shrug. All at once Natasha and Clint exchanged confused looks as I ran towards the nearest corner, ignoring the weird looks that followed.

I got down to my hands and knees and willed my body to shift into the shape of my favorite dragon, the Night Fury. As far as I knew that was the only kind of dragon I could change into. Once I changed into a Night Fury I bounded over to the Quinjet, staring at Natasha and Clint pleadingly. All the other agents were staring at us in disbelief. I tried not to laugh at the looks I received.

"Alright, but try not to fire any plasma blasts," Clint replied with a grin. I nodded in agreement before watching the hangar door open. Without another word or thought I jumped down into the air, letting my wings flare open just as I was ready to fall.

This was what I loved the most about my ability. Being able to fly gave me more freedom than I could ever imagine. I started doing back flips in the air until the quinjet finally flew down. Once they were ahead of me, I flew after them so that I could follow them back to the tower. This was going to be fun.

...

"Are you sure they said it was today?" Pepper started pacing around the living space anxiously. They had gotten the call the other day that Natasha and Clint were returning to the tower after spending a few months away.

"That's what the message said," Tony replied.

Everyone was gathered in the living space. A 'welcome back' banner was pinned to the wall leading to the hallway. Balloons had been scattered along the floor, and even confetti was thrown all over the place. It was obvious that Pepper had gotten up early to decorate the room. Of course no one bothered asking why. The message had been clear that they were returning with an old friend.

"I've never seen you get so worked up before," Steve pointed out.

"Something tells me it's for a good reason," Bruce muttered under his breath.

Just as he said that they could hear the familiar rumble of the quinjet landing on the deck outside. All of them looked up in shock when a familiar black dragon landed beside it, folding it's wings and staring around warily.

"That would explain it," Tony said with a smirk.

...

I stared at the living space in disbelief. Pepper had done all of this for me? As I changed back into a human I was overwhelmed by the fact that everyone was here. Well, everyone that was except for Thor. Coulson had told me that he went back to Asgard for some business that needed to be taken care of.

"This is… amazing," I breathed when I stepped inside. Before I could get another word out Pepper wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"It's so good to see you again, Casey!" she greeted me with a happy grin as she stepped back.

"Welcome back kid," Tony said with a small nod.

"So, does this mean you're staying?" Steve's question made me turn and look back at Natasha and Clint. That I wasn't so sure about. Now that I was a SHIELD agent it meant I might be going on missions more often like those two.

"As long as she isn't needed," Natasha replied with a shrug while Clint grabbed my duffel bag from the quinjet.

I tried not to laugh when he threw it at me. Clearly he wasn't thrilled with the idea of a dragon following them all the way back to New York. I could already imagine all the media trying to figure out what it was and whether or not the dragon was the same one from months ago.

"Needed by who?" asked Bruce with a raised eyebrow.

"It might not be a good idea to tell them," I suddenly murmured, aware that Pepper probably wouldn't approve of the fact that I was now a SHIELD agent.

"Tell us what?" Pepper looked at us all seriously this time, and for a moment I almost wished I'd never said anything at all.

"Casey's a SHIELD agent now," Natasha explained.

For a moment there was dead silence. I braced myself for the shouts that were likely to follow. But to my surprise everyone seemed to understand where Natasha was getting at with this news. I looked around warily and saw that no one seemed to argue with her statement.

"So _that's_ where you've been," Tony suddenly piped up when the room became awkwardly silent.

"Yeah, pretty much…. Wait, you've been trying to find me?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him skeptically.

"Well, I haven't but, Pepper and Steve wouldn't let it go if I didn't look up the orphanage Coulson mentioned," Tony explained. I didn't miss the fact that Steve had rolled his eyes when Tony said that. "I had my suspicions."

Well that made sense. Though I was more than surprised that Pepper had been worried enough to look me up at the orphanage. I didn't think I'd left that much of an impression.

"Enough talking, it's time to celebrate that you're back," Pepper announced, clasping her hands together.

I had to laugh when she said that. What she did next made my heart nearly give out. She'd walked into the kitchen and pulled out something from the fridge as everyone gathered inside. I couldn't help but smile when I realized that she went all out and got a cake for me. What really surprised me though was that the icing read 'Happy Birthday Casey!'.

"Y-You didn't have to do this for me," I whispered when she placed it on the counter.

"Actually it was Steve's idea," Pepper explained, glancing at the Super Soldier with a sly grin. Steve just smirked and rolled his eyes when he was pointed out.

"Thank you, really. This has to be the best present anyone could have given me," I sighed out of pure happiness.

...

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Everyone wished me a happy birthday. I wasn't expecting to receive any gifts; just being here was more than enough of a present.

By the time it was all over I was more than exhausted. I excused myself and returned to the room I'd become more than familiar with. Once I was back inside I realized it hadn't changed much. The bed was freshly made, and the windows still had a good view of the city.

"Hey Jarvis, mind playing the song 'Finally Home' by MercyMe?" I couldn't help but ask as I grabbed the photo album Pepper had given me during my first departure.

"As you wish, Miss Anderson," replied the friendly AI.

I couldn't hide the smile as the music began to play. This had always been mom's favorite song. I could still remember her playing it at my grandfather's funeral. That had only been two or three years ago, but it still felt like forever ago.

At long last I was finally home. And I could relax now knowing that I was part of SHIELD. I began to wonder if this life would ever be approved of by my parents. Or if they were still watching over me like mom had always said. Either way I was happy now to be back. And nothing could ever change how much I would always love my family and miss them.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was kind of bittersweet. I'm happy with the way it ended though, especially the choice in song. Finally Home is definitely going to be my funeral request :') And of course listening to TAN doesn't help either. Anywho, onto review replies!**

**LadyMorganaPendragon - Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this so far :) And her story I'd say is better, but that's just me. I'm really thankful you think that, it definitely made my day :)**

**Currahee506 - XD It shall always remain a mystery :P It is fun to see who all tries to guess it though ;) And I hope this chapter proved to be a good surprise. I didn't get into detail, but there's something even better approaching soon :D**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"Good morning Miss Anderson, Mr. Stark would like to see you in the communal room." Jarvis woke me up this morning.

I groaned and turned my head a little, still not used to the fact that I was actually here. I don't know what kind of beds Tony had put in the tower, but they did provide the best sleep in the world. Truth be told I did not want to get up just yet. But of course I had no choice.

With that thought said and done, I slipped out of my covers and got into the shower. I didn't bother going straight into the living space. After the party I didn't have much time to shower or do anything else. I was too exhausted.

Once I was dressed and ready I headed out into the living space. My eyes widened when I saw who was standing there.

"Hey Casey!" I couldn't help but gasp when Emily gave me a welcoming hug. "When they told me you were back I couldn't resist stopping by as soon as possible," she explained. "Happy belated birthday!"

I stared at what she had handed me. A small box with colorfully wrapped paper was given to me. When I looked back she simply smirked and nodded. It took a few seconds for me to carefully take the wrapping paper off until the box could be opened. When I did open it my mouth literally dropped open.

Two VIP passes for Winterjam were placed inside. The VIP passes ensured that we got in early, got to meet all of the bands, and got the best seats possible. All I could do was keep staring at the passes and than back at Emily.

"Holy crap, you, you didn't have to!" I nearly squealed at the sight.

Winterjam was such a big deal to us. It was basically a huge Christian rock festival, kind of like Creation Fest only it happened in one night. Ten different groups got to go, and of course it was only ten bucks at the door if you could wait outside in the cold. Emily and I had gone to our first one two years ago, and back than they hadn't been well known. But I'm sure by now they were.

"I got the other one just in case, I have one for myself. I figured maybe one of the Avengers would like to go." Emily glanced at Tony, who raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm not a big concert kind of person," he explained with a shrug. "Ask Steve, I'm sure he'd go. Or better yet, ask Banner. He'd really bring the party to full swing."

I didn't miss the huge grin on Tony's face, and was tempted to throw a pillow at him. The Hulk would not make things any easier. I did feel bad for Bruce though, he really couldn't do anything that would bring out the Hulk. Though I'm sure he had better control over it than Tony was letting on, and the Hulk wasn't nearly as bad as people made him out to be.

"Well, it starts tonight so you better ask him now," Emily told me.

All I could do was nod. Steve was out on his morning jog. A small grin appeared on my face. I already knew exactly how I would find him.

...

Steve was jogging down the park as his daily routine. He passed by several curious onlookers as he had already jogged past here three times. Most people would think he was just an exercise nut. That was probably a good thing. He didn't enjoy drawing crowds who knew he was Captain America.

Unfortunately for him though, a large crowd was beginning to gather. He wasn't even out of breath when he stopped and turned around to see a huge black wolf bounding towards him. The wolf skidded to a halt and had something fastened between her teeth.

"What are you doing out in the middle of public?" he asked, glancing at the crowd in concern. The wolf simply tilted her head forward, tossing the object into his hands. Steve raised an eyebrow as he read what it said.

'_VIP pass for Winterjam_'. As he was reading it the wolf disappeared into the bushes. Ten seconds later and he spotted Casey parting her way through the crowd.

"We thought maybe you'd like to go, seeing as it's such a big event, and Christian related," she explained with a shrug.

"You know I'm a little old for concerts," he said with a sheepish grin. Casey only laughed at the joke, already knowing where he was going with this.

"Well, both Emily and I figured it would be better to have a parental figure with us," she replied.

"I don't see why I can't go, sounds like fun." He put away the pass in his pocket, noticing that the crowd had already begun to depart. "Care to join me?"

"Captain, it would be my pleasure."

Steve couldn't hide the grin that followed. He had no idea how much he missed hearing that phrase. Or having a jogging partner in general.

...

We didn't get back to the tower until early in the afternoon. By than I realized that Emily was still waiting for us, with the others gathered in the living space. I tried to keep on a straight face when I realized how annoyed she looked.

"You do realize that it's rude to keep someone waiting, don't you?" she asked as we walked inside. Steve immediately headed towards his room to shower and change. I would have done the same if it wasn't for the fact that Emily had stopped me.

"He said yes," I replied with a shrug. "Winterjam is definitely on!"

"Winterjam?" Clint looked at us in confusion before Emily explained it all for me.

Judging by their surprised looks they weren't expecting me to be a fan of anything related to Christian life. Believe it or not, that was a big deal to us. Back in Alamo my family and Emily's family would go to church together, every other Sunday. I could still remember putting up such a big fuss over it when my parents decided to enroll me in Sunday School.

"Oh let them have their fun," Pepper suggested. "I think Casey's been under enough stress as it is."

I looked at Pepper warily and nodded. Emily gave us strange looks until I led her to my room. She didn't bother arguing when I closed the door shut behind us, much to my relief.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Emily.

I asked Jarvis if he could shut down security in my room. For all I knew Tony would be more than happy to listen in on our conversation. And Fury probably had the place rigged. So it was better he not hear what I was about to tell her. And reluctantly the AI did as I asked.

"So… do you remember when I was gone for all those months?" I asked nervously. Emily furrowed an eyebrow before nodding.

"Yeah, you mentioned something about SHIELD sending you to a foster home," she replied.

"Well, technically that wasn't what happened…." I paused and took a deep breath. I knew I could trust Emily with this secret. "I was…. I was being observed by SHIELD. They wanted to test me and see just how good I am."

"You're one of them now, aren't you?" Emily's question caught me off guard. Her tone wasn't accusing like I was expecting. Instead she simply looked curious. All I could do was nod. "Wow…. That's awesome! I always knew you could go so much further," she laughed.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked warily. Emily simply shook her head.

"Of course not, why would I be?" Emily paused for a moment. "You're still going to the concert tonight, right?" Again all I could do was nod. Emily let out a sigh of relief. "Good, because it would look pretty lame if I went by myself."

I laughed and nodded in agreement. That much was so true.

...

"Do you have your passes?" A guard was standing outside the large arena-like structure as we arrived. I hadn't realized until now that there was a huge line of people waiting outside already. It wasn't even five PM and there was a line. The doors didn't open until six thirty, which gave us plenty of time to check out all the venders and buy souvenirs. "Alright, you're good."

The guard's eyes widened when he saw Steve walking behind us. I had to laugh when I realized he was wearing a baseball cap and trying to hide his face. Clearly he already knew the protocol for going out in public. Especially with a large crowd like this.

Already I could hear music blasting as we walked inside. This place was huge compared to the arena back in Alamo. It had a wrap-around hallway that was full of stands, consisting of the bands that were playing tonight and sponsors for the concert itself.

"Do you know what the lineup is for this year?" I asked as we walked past several stands.

"I know for a fact your favorite group for KING and COUNTRY will be here," Emily replied with a wide grin. I couldn't hide the huge smile on my face. That was awesome! I couldn't wait to meet them again, and maybe they'd actually remember us. "Skillet's going to be the last of the lineup, and Family Force 5 will be here…. I can't really remember the other groups," she admitted.

Skillet. Now this was going to be interesting. I'm not sure how much of a fan Steve is of hard rock. But I couldn't wait to see his reaction when he saw them. From what I've heard the shows they put on are absolutely amazing.

"I didn't realize this kind of music was that popular," Steve admitted as he looked around anxiously.

"Are you kidding me? You'd be surprised at how huge it is." Both Emily and I laughed at our statement. Of course it was nothing compared to livestream music. But it would do.

We continued walking down the hall until finally it was time for the meet and greet. This was probably the best part of the show. Last time we had to wait in a huge line just to meet our favorite artists. But now we didn't have to with the luxury of our VIP passes. I couldn't help but grin when I saw all of the bands that we'd get to meet. This was going to be the best night, I could guarantee it.

...

"Are all concerts usually this loud?" Steve asked as Skillet finally came on.

Not Gonna Die Tonight was the first song they performed, and my God was it amazing! The first thing that happened was the flamethrowers that went off, which scared the crap out of poor Steve. We were both trying not to laugh at his panicked expression when he finally calmed down.

"Most of the time," I shouted over the loud noise.

By now both Emily and I were carrying large bags full of stuff we had purchased at the concert. And we even managed to snag signed autographs from Luke and Joel. Much to our surprise and chagrin, they did recognize us and were more than happy to see us. Especially when they saw Steve with us.

"Just go with the flow, and enjoy the music," Emily added as loudly as she could. The look Steve gave us was priceless.

The arena itself was a full house. I couldn't even see an empty seat around me or in the stands above. I've never seen it so packed before. To be honest I was kind of glad Steve wore a disguise. He'd be screwed if he wasn't.

"I didn't realize how popular these things were," Steve continued shouting over the loud noise. His reaction to Family Force 5 when they played the Chainsaw Song was priceless. I think he was more offended by the title of the song than the actual dance itself.

"Well now you know."

I wasn't sure who had said that. But at this point I could care less. This was one of the happiest weeks of my life. Between going back to the tower to hanging out with friends at a huge concert like this, nothing could get better. I'd almost forgotten about everything that had happened just last year. I just wished there was a way to completely forget about it and feel normal for the rest of my life.

* * *

**AN: Well, this chapter was most definitely fun to write. And completely random :P If you don't know what Winterjam is, check it out. It's so much fun waiting outside in the cold XD And the groups mentioned there are only part of a huge lineup of other groups ;) Ten bucks really is worth the wait if you ask me, especially when you see Skillet performing. So much fun ^^**

**MinaCarlyle - Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Currahee506 - Hehe, they probably did. Though their reaction to the wolf was even more hilarious in this chapter I'd say ;) And yes, she does need a codename... Maybe Tony will suggest one :P**

**LadyMorganaPendragon - Plot-wise I'd definitely say her story is better. I have a tendency to go off topic, like in this chapter XD But I couldn't resist adding a bit of fun. It's especially fun seeing Steve's reaction to it all ;) And thanks, I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far :)**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty Three**

I let out a groan when I realized how late in the afternoon it was. We didn't even get out of the concert hall until midnight. In any normal situation we would have gotten out sooner. But of course someone had recognized Steve and it wasn't long before a crowd of admirers gathered around us, asking questions.

For the most part though everything had gone fine. By the time I got out of the shower I realized that I needed to hurry up.

"You up yet?" Sure enough a knock sounded on the door. I quickly got changed and opened it to see Tony standing there with a smirk on his face. "Pepper thought you might wanna sleep in after last night's escapade," he explained.

"So she sent you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, probably not my best idea."

I smirked in agreement and followed him to the living space. With everything that had happened, it was nice to get a little break. I knew that in a few hours I'd probably have to start working again, especially with my involvement with SHIELD. But for now, I just wanted to rest.

"We haven't gotten anymore intel from Jason," Natasha muttered as we reached the kitchen. I saw her and Clint sitting together as always, looking over a Stark Pad as they talked. "It's like we've hit a dead end, again."

"Are there any other warehouses that they might have been staying at?" Steve asked over his shoulder. He and Bruce were sitting on the sofa, much to my surprise. But then I noticed that they had the news on, and I couldn't hide the smirk that followed.

"As far as we know there weren't," Clint replied with a shrug.

I tilted my head to one side, trying to remember anything about any other warehouses that were likely in the area.

The men hadn't really talked about going to other warehouses where kids like me were kept. I had a feeling they had no intention of finding any other kids with abilities. The worst part was they had all of this planned out and were probably still killing innocent children just because they could.

Already I could feel my fist tightening at the thought. I looked up and realized that everyone was staring at me in concern. It took a few seconds for me to calm down before shaking my head.

"I'm fine," I murmured halfheartedly.

"Yeah, and pigs fly," Clint scoffed.

"All this talk about the warehouse and this…. Gemini probably isn't a good thing," Pepper, who had just joined us, pointed out.

"But I can't stand not being able to pinpoint where they are and what they did," I groaned, glaring at nothing. "What good is having powers if I can't use them to help others?"

Natasha and Clint exchanged looks almost at once. I knew I was probably being irrational. But truth be told, I did want to do something about the Pure Ones. They needed to be stopped before things got out of hand.

"Just take it easy, we'll find out more about Gemini when we can," Natasha reassured me.

Even I could hear the doubt in her voice. And this was the Black Widow we were talking about! She was always so confident in everything she did. That was why I looked up to her. But I knew that she had far bigger secrets than anyone on the team. Maybe that was why she got along so well with Clint. Those two had dark pasts, pasts they weren't willing to share with anyone at the moment.

...

"What are you doing?" Steve's question made me jump in surprise.

I'd been laying upside down like this for the last twenty minutes on the sofa. Two hours had passed since everyone was gathered in the living space, and they all went their separate ways. Apparently Natasha and Clint had some business they needed to settle with Fury before bringing me back in. And I was more than just bored.

"I'm trying to clear my head," I muttered, though it wasn't really the truth. And of course Steve saw right through it. "I'm bored; there's nothing to do with Emily being away at the moment."

"Well, it might help if you actually tried something other than lounging about all day," Steve suggested, leaning down so that he was next to me.

I only rolled my eyes in response before sitting up straight. Dizziness suddenly washed over me as all the blood rushed back down. I hadn't laid like that for months, and it was a bit of a shock to the system.

"What would you do if you were in my position?" I asked, suddenly curious. What _would_ the great Captain America do?

"I'd do anything in my power to make sure the Pure Ones are stopped," Steve replied. "Even if it means breaking the rules."

For once I couldn't hide the gasp that followed, earning a smirk from Steve. "But…. But you're Captain Freaking America!" I started in a somewhat mocking tone, receiving one of the most unamused looks I've ever seen. "You have to follow the rules, right?"

"Sometimes the rules don't apply to certain situations," Steve told me. I knew that despite the annoyance, he was still trying not to laugh at my reaction.

"Thanks," I murmured after realizing what he meant by that. An idea suddenly sprung in my head as I stood up and headed over to the Stark Pad Natasha had left behind. "You just gave me a brilliant idea."

Before Steve could ask what I meant by that, I was typing away on the pad. Almost at once the security and passkey were broken into. Even Natasha couldn't keep me away from finding out what it was SHIELD could be hiding. Steve raised an eyebrow as he looked over my shoulder warily.

"You're hacking into SHIELD?" he asked, sounding only slightly nervous.

"You would think that it was my right as a SHIELD agent and a victim of the Pure Ones to get away with this," I grumbled.

Seconds seemed to pass as I went from file to file. Finally I reached what looked like a promising file. I zoomed in and noticed that it was the file Natasha had kept on Jason. Even if we weren't able to gather enough intel from him, I could still watch all of the security videos we had. And sure enough there was something that caught my eye.

Jason was alone in the room. The volume was turned up all the way as I tried figuring out what he was saying. It sounded like he was speaking in another language, until Steve suddenly paused the video and looked at me seriously.

"He was speaking in German," he pointed out. This time it was my turn to look at Steve in surprise.

"Did you catch what he was saying?" I asked.

"He said something about the Pure Ones striking soon." Even Steve looked frustrated with that.

I narrowed my eyes as I wondered what he could mean by that. Then I noticed something written on Jason's arm. Without warning I zoomed in on the picture, and realized that they were numbers.

"Looks like Coordinates," I murmured thoughtfully.

Steve nodded in agreement before writing them down. It wasn't long before we had both found all the information we needed. By the time we did Natasha and Clint had returned. I already put the Stark Pad where I found it and logged off, clearing my search history. Once again I had to thank my training at the Academy. I definitely wouldn't have done any of that had it not been for their help.

"Fury just received word that someone hacked into SHIELD," Natasha started in a suspicious tone, staring at the both of us. Steve stood on one side of the room while I sat on the sofa, trying to feign innocence. "What were you trying to do?"

"Why does everyone assume that it was the new kid?" I countered. But I could already see Clint staring at the coordinates Steve had written down. I nearly facepalmed when I realized he'd left it out in the open for them to see.

"What are these for?" Clint asked after noticing them.

"They're nothing," I replied, quickly snatching them away before they could see anything else. I shot Steve an icy look, hoping he would catch on. Luckily he did, and once again he nodded in agreement. "Just some extra work to help me with my math… you know it's not my best subject."

I knew that Natasha could tell that I was lying. But hopefully I bought us enough time to see this place for ourselves. I had a feeling that these coordinates had something to do with the Pure Ones. And I was more than determined to find out about it on my own. Something in my heart was telling me that I needed to do this.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but the next one will definitely be longer, and probably even more of a shock than anyone was expecting ;) At least that's what I'm hoping for. Anywho, onto review replies!**

**HawaiianChick12 - Yep, $10 is such a good price considering all of those popular groups that get to go. I'd say waiting outside for the concert is the best part, because they'll actually go outside and perform for the bystanders before the show starts :) And we even get to have pictures taken with them!**

**MinaCarlyle - XD She might not be evil, but she does have some kind of secret up her sleeve... I'm not giving anything away :P**

**Guest - I'll see what I can do... I really don't have inspiration at the moment to write the next chapter for it /:**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"Are you sure about this?"

I wasn't surprised by Steve's question. So far he had played along and agreed to keep quiet about our latest discovery. But I knew that it was only a matter of time before Fury or Natasha discovered that it was me who hacked into SHIELD. I had to leave before they found me and started asking questions. Or more like demanded answers.

"It may not be the smartest plan going in there alone, but what other choice do I have?" I asked with a shrug, packing a small handgun and extra pair of clothing. I wasn't sure how long I would be gone. It was always better to be prepared than sorry.

"You always have a better choice – the team could back you up on this," Steve reminded me, sounding serious this time. I turned and realized that he was dead serious – his eyes told me everything.

"I have to do this," I murmured, determination taking over. "These people won't stop hurting those kids if someone doesn't take them down."

"Do you really think that you can do it all on your own?" Steve's question made me look down in surprise.

I had a feeling that things would go south very fast if I went on my own. But something kept nagging me at the back of my mind to do this alone.

"I'm going on my own, and nothing you say is going to stop me," I told him, trying to fight back the urge to ask for help.

What Steve did next took me completely by surprise. He pulled me in for a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around me in a strong grip. I barely had enough time to react to it, and wasn't really expecting Steve of all people to give me a hug.

"Just remember to watch your back, and if you need help, you know who to call."

I sniffed before nodding in agreement. I supposed that was best. If anything did happen I could always call for backup and face punishment afterword. By now I had gotten used to hearing Fury shout, and would likely continue hearing it after this was all over.

Once I had my bag slung over my shoulder, I walked over to the balcony and stared down at the ground below. Fortunately Steve was able to get the coordinates before I started packing. The strange part of my ability as a dragon was that I could tell where I was; it was sort of like having a GPS in my mind.

With that thought in mind, I jumped out of the window and changed into a dragon seconds later. The last thing I saw was the tower standing behind me as I flew ahead into the sky. I was more than ready to do this. This was going to be my first solo mission.

...

"Have you seen Casey?" Clint walked into the living space just as Steve had returned. By now it was getting late. Natasha was frowning as she looked at the most recent files Fury had given her.

"Not recently," Steve replied, glancing over his shoulder warily. Lying wasn't entirely something he enjoyed. But he had gotten used to it during his time in the war. Sometimes lying was your only way out of a battle.

"Strange, she hasn't been around since this morning when…." Clint broke off and smirked at Steve after remembering those numbers he had written down. "You're hiding something."

"Alright, and if I was, what would you do?"

Steve raised an eyebrow as he studied the two SHIELD agents. Sending Casey out on her own went against everything he believed in. He wished there was some way to convince her not to go alone. But of course she was almost as stubborn as Natasha and Clint, if not worse. Once her mind was made up, she always seemed to know what to do next.

"We'd send a report to Fury," Natasha replied almost too quickly. "She hacked into SHIELD, and it hasn't gone by unnoticed."

It was at that point that Steve had realized how serious the situation was. Fury probably knew Casey had hacked into SHIELD the moment she picked up the Stark Pad. And if he knew the truth than it was likely this wouldn't go unpunished.

"Any idea where she's headed?" Clint asked.

"Alamo…. Alamo Nevada," Steve replied, sounding increasingly worried. Natasha and Clint exchanged anxious looks.

"Better suit up Cap, we've got a dragon to catch," Natasha announced, putting away the Stark Pad as she said that.

...

Warm dry air hit my scales almost immediately as I flew further west. I wasn't even sure how long I had flown, but I flew long enough that the sun was just beginning to rise. To my surprise I wasn't exhausted like I was expecting.

At last I landed on the ground where I was far enough away from any people that might spot me. Once I landed I changed into a wolf and took a good sniff, noticing how familiar everything was around me. I hadn't noticed the cacti that I passed until wandering towards what looked like a small farmhouse.

This was strange. I noticed that small ranch homes were clustered around the area, with power lines sticking in the air. My ears swiveled back and forth as I heard the wind pick up. Dust swirled around me as my paws picked up the pace. The wolf let out an uneasy growl. Something about this place was definitely not right.

All at once I stopped in my tracks when I noticed a familiar scene. Papers were scattered inside the building, a desk overturned and windows shattered. The place looked like it had been abandoned for months. Yet the scent I picked up was fresh. The wolf let out a whine as I picked up a scent that made my nose wrinkle in disgust. I recognized it anywhere, and the thought of it made me shudder.

Without warning I started shuffling through the papers scattered on the floor. There were symbols and equations written on them. Something I was not familiar with, of course. But what did catch my attention was a writing on one of the papers. My eyes narrowed when I saw the word 'Gemini' written across the top.

"Project Gemini—" I jumped when I heard someone speaking. My eyes widened when I realized that I wasn't alone. A man in his late thirties with short light brown hair was glaring at me with a gun in his hands "—it was truly one of our most genius ideas yet," he finished with a sneer.

The wolf let out a snarl and lunged at him, but he moved aside too quickly. All at once I felt him kicking me in the ribs, and pain exploded in me. I resisted the urge to groan in pain as I staggered back to my paws.

"And you are the result of a long and tedious project," the man continued as I managed to grab his gun with my teeth. "Your parents did wonders creating such a powerful beast."

My eyes widened in horror when he mentioned my parents. I pried the gun away and ducked as he tried swinging a fist at my face. Before he could make the next move I changed back into a human, glaring at him with intense hatred.

"What do you know about my parents?" I demanded, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt like Natasha had with Jason.

"Your parents were scientists for our team," he explained, eyes narrowing with rage. "They developed a serum that would give anyone who took it abilities – abilities like yours." I shoved him against the wall once more, earning a vengeful look as I pressed the palm of my hand against his throat.

"That's a lie!" I shouted, letting my anger get the better of me. "My parents would never work for bastards like you!"

"Believe what you will, but it is the truth." I couldn't hide the anger that took over me. All at once I changed into a dragon and let out a roar of fury, my talons holding him against the wall. "If you wish to kill me, than please, feel free to."

I narrowed my eyes once more when I realized that I would be stooping down to his level. I had never killed anyone. And I wasn't about to start killing. This man and any other Pure Ones had already killed too many innocent kids and ruined families.

I let out a huff of frustration and dropped him to the ground, but not without screeching as loudly as I could at his face. The bastard was cowering where he stood, holding his fists up like he thought that would protect him from a plasma blast.

But the moment I let go of him, I felt pain shoot through me. I hadn't even noticed the other men surrounding me with their weapons raised. All at once the world around began to spin as the dragon shifted back into my human form.

"You should have listened to your team," the man sneered as he stood up once more, brushing dust as if we hadn't fought at all. His face was the last thing I saw before blacking out when another burst of pain surged through me.

...

"Any idea why she would do something so risky?"

Natasha's voice was full of annoyance, but there was a hint of understanding in her eyes. Even she knew what it was like to be in Casey's position. At one point in life one had to decide whether or not it was worth risking their own lives for something they believed in. Fury on the other hand was not so keen on the idea, and had sent the team to retrieve Casey before she got herself into trouble.

"Because she felt responsible for what happened to those kids," Steve replied. The quinjet was on it's way to the coordinates they had written down. Though truthfully he was hoping that Casey might have somehow solved the case already. "Do you know what it's like to have that kind of burden on your shoulders?"

Her lips quivered for a moment before she nodded, realizing that Steve was all too right.

It wasn't long before the quinjet landed nearby and they got out. Tony was already ahead of them and had reached the location in his Iron Man suit. Bruce followed Steve shortly after they reached the small ranch house in question.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Clint as he eyed the building skeptically. "Doesn't look like the kind of place a villain would be staying."

"You of all people should know that looks are more than deceiving," Natasha snapped in a sarcastic tone. Clint only rolled his eyes in response, though he understood what she meant by that.

"Jarvis can't seem to find any life sources above ground," Tony pointed out once they reached him. "But the strange thing is, it seems like there's an underground network below our feet."

"Is there any easy way to get there?" Natasha asked, looking towards the building with a raised eyebrow. It was likely there was a trap door or something in the structure. Or maybe something hidden outside that could activate the entrance.

"Let's find out." Just as Tony had said that, Bruce found what looked like a lever on the edge of a cactus. "Wait, let me do pull it—" Too late, Bruce had already pulled the lever, wincing at the needles that stabbed his hand. The moment he pulled the lever the ground around them gave out. "Oh, wonderful," Tony groaned as they began to fall.

...

Emily was sitting in her room, going through things on the Internet when her parents had returned home from work. She peered down the stairs to see how frustrated they were and sighed. It was going to be a long night if they were already this agitated.

"Long day at work?" she asked after going down to greet them.

"Boss was beyond pissed," her father replied, glaring down at the newspaper sitting on the floor. "Apparently someone decided to hack into the files and took some valuable information."

"Seriously? What sort of idiot would hack into SHIELD?" Emily looked at her parents in shock when her mother frowned and looked at her seriously.

"The kind of idiot who claims to be your best friend," her mother told her.

Emily looked at her mother in disbelief, remembering how anxious Casey had been the last couple of days. Even during the concert she hadn't been herself. But to hack into SHIELD? Why would she do something like that, when she was working for them?

"So… what's Fury planning on doing?"

"We're moving in on her coordinates," her father explained while typing away at a laptop.

Emily nodded and wondered whether or not she would be included in this little mission. She had known at a young age that her parents were SHIELD agents. But she had always kept their job quiet in the hopes of living a somewhat normal life.

"Fury wants you in on this," her mother said as if she had read her thoughts. "Seeing as you're closest to Casey, you might be able to convince her to come back."

Once again she bit the bottom of her lip, remembering how happy Casey had been when she announced she was part of SHIELD. Would Casey be that happy when Emily told her her secret? She had a feeling that things weren't going to end well between them. But she had to hope that Casey would at least be somewhat understanding in the end.

* * *

**AN: So, what did ya think? Was anyone surprised at the end? I'm so excited about where this is going, and I just hope the next few chapters live up to everyone's expectations. Casey's definitely in for a shock next chapter, if she's rescued at all ;)**

**HawiianChick12 - Yep, even pictures are free, if you can stand waiting in line after the shows XD That's probably the hardest part. VIP passes are usually forty bucks, but I'd say they're worth it in the end if you think of all the perks that come with them.**

**MinaCarlyle - XD Yep, she is ;) And Steve would probably rebel if it meant that other people's lives were in danger. He's just that kind of hero. And thanks, I really appreciate it :) I'm trying to get better with describing things, but for some reason I just can't seem to write down the details of any ordinary object. I think Fury was already suspicious that Casey would do something like that, especially with her being so close to the Avengers...**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty Five**

My mind was still fuzzy when I finally opened my eyes. When I did I almost regretted it.

I found myself sitting – no – chained in a room with bare white walls surrounding me. The only light I could see was a harsh beam that stretched over me. And in front of me was the door that would hopefully lead to my escape.

All I had to do was concentrate and shift forms to get out. My eyes closed shut once more as I tried doing that. But the moment I did I realized that I couldn't. There was no response from either the dragon or the wolf. I was all on my own.

The door swung open the moment I came to that realization. And of course the bastard from before was standing in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"Comfortable?" he asked in a mocking tone. All I could was glare at him in response. My feet and my hands were chained to the wall. There was nothing I could do to fight back, even if I wanted to. "Those guards at the warehouse should have paid better attention to you. But now we have what we were looking for – the key that unlocks the mystery."

"What the hell did you do to me?" I demanded, trying to focus on changing once more.

Once again I felt nothing but hollow emptiness. My heart sank as I wondered what they had done to the wolf and the dragon. What if those bastards had taken them away from me? Now that I had lived with the Avengers I couldn't imagine my life without them.

"We simply terminated your abilities, for the time being," he explained with a sly smile. "We knew that you would try and escape using your abilities, so we did the next best thing."

If I could I would've beaten the crap out of this bastard for what he did. But given the circumstances all I could was grind my teeth and glare at him. I never felt so hopeless… wait, scratch that – I did feel this hopeless when I was back in the warehouse.

"You won't get away with this," I snapped, trying to sound as furious as I could.

"Oh, I'm afraid that I will. Your friends aren't going to get very far, and even if they did, we would still be able to stop them."

As he turned to leave I felt something stir inside me. There may not be anything that I could do, but there was no way in hell I'd let him hurt anyone else. If it came to that, I would give my life to protect my friends. That was what it meant to be an Avenger. I suddenly understood just how important they really were to the world.

Just as he had left I could hear a faint roaring sound in the distance. It didn't take me long to recognize it as the Hulk. Though I'd never seen him in person, I'd heard from Natasha that the Hulk was absolutely terrifying. But Bruce had better control of the rage, and hopefully he would be more of an asset than a problem. But it also left me worrying that the team had found me. Now I was really screwed if they reached me.

I shook my head and tried thinking of a way out of this mess. At once I thought back to the training I had received at the SHIELD Academy. Without warning I started tugging at the cuffs that were wrapped around my wrists. If I couldn't change into a wolf or a dragon, I would just need to get out the hard way.

My teeth ground together when I finally managed to wrench my hand out of one of the cuffs. Once my right hand was free I grabbed a pin from my pocket and started picking at the lock. These walls weren't very stable if I was able to break free. I realized that too soon the room was starting to tremble due to the lack of proper structure.

_Come on, change_… _please_! I begged myself to change, despite the emptiness that I felt. Outside I could hear the sound of battle, and I realized too late that the Avengers were on their way. My eyes widened as a shingle fell right next to me, pieces of debris landing on my shoulder.

I jumped at the sight, and to my terror I noticed that more and more pieces of ceiling were coming down around me, along with the walls. I closed my eyes and quickly thought of anything that could get me out of this. Something needed to give, or I'd be crushed under all of this rubble.

...

"The door's stuck tight," Tony announced as he tried pulling on the knob.

The room that Casey was being held in was collapsing. Whether it was a structural issue or if the Pure Ones had set off a bomb, the team would never know.

"Get out of the way!" Natasha ordered, practically shoving Tony to the side as she kicked down the door with all the force she could muster.

Too late they had reached the room. Everything caved in the moment Natasha had kicked open the door. Their faces fell when Casey suddenly vanished under the rubble, letting out a shout of surprise in the process. Natasha glanced around and realized that they must have had her chained to the wall before it came down.

"Is she…." Clint broke himself off, realizing that none of them wanted to admit whether or not she was gone.

The Hulk let out a growl of frustration as they began to stare at the scene in shock. Had it not been for him they would still be stuck fighting all of those guards. He really did know how to put up a good fight when he needed to.

"Wait, I'm picking up a life source," Tony announced, his faceplate lifting just as something squirmed through all of the debris.

By now everyone was staring at the creature with open mouths as it stared at them with large, lizard-like eyes. It's spine and head were covered in sharp looking spikes, and it had tiny wings that didn't look like they could do much. But the creature let out a happy squeak nonetheless and jumped on top of what was left of the door, blinking at them in what looked like amusement.

"Casey?" Steve asked hesitantly. The creature squeaked once more and nodded.

"So…. What the heck is that thing?" Clint asked once they realized she was okay.

Before they could say anything, the creature changed back into a very tired looking Casey.

"I think they're called Terrible Terrors," she replied before nearly falling forward. It was Steve who caught her before she could fall on the ground.

"We need to take her back to the tower, immediately," he whispered after realizing just how bad she looked.

...

It took a few moments for me to understand what was going on. At first I thought it might have all been a dream. But then I remembered being carried off by Clint into the quinjet. Everything had gone by in a blur after that. Bruce had explained that I experienced trauma to the head when one of the shingles fell on me.

I knew that my condition could be worse. What worried me the most though was whether or not I could change back into a Night Fury, or a wolf for that matter. A few hours had passed and I could already feel the presence of the wolf returning.

"Sir, it appears as though we have visitors."

Jarvis' call of alarm made us all look up in surprise. We had all gathered in the medical bay. Everyone else had earned mostly minor injuries. From what I gathered the Hulk had taken care of most of the guards, and managed to take down the underground compound as well.

"On my way Jarvis," Tony replied almost immediately. He glanced at us warily before heading out of the room. We exchanged anxious looks as Tony returned moments later with a grim expression. "It's for you three," he announced, pointing at Natasha, Clint and me.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously as I followed them out of the room. Despite the throbbing in the back of my head, and against Bruce's orders, I probably should go with them. Something told me it had to do with the fact that I managed to hack into SHIELD.

Once we reached the elevator I began to wonder who would be yelling at us this time. Knowing Fury he wouldn't be bold enough to send himself over. I almost felt sorry for the agents who were about to find themselves in this position. Then again it was all my fault.

"Fury's gonna be pissed with me, isn't he?" I finally murmured under my breath.

"He knew you would likely do something like this," Natasha reassured me. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You're more like Clint than you realize," she added with a smirk towards the archer, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Name one time I hacked into the SHIELD data base," he scoffed.

"Just last week," Natasha retorted. "You hacked into Fury's phone so that every time it rang it would play 'Oops I did it again'."

I couldn't hide the grin on my face when she said that. The look in Clint's eyes was priceless. He probably knew that he would get caught. But the joke itself was too good to pass.

But my grin was quickly swept away when the elevator door opened. Three familiar figures were standing in the lobby. Each of them had on a face of annoy

ance. But the one face that made my mouth gape open looked more worried than annoyed.

My eyes narrowed with rage, and before anything else could happen, I turned into a wolf and nearly tackled them to the floor with a snarl. Natasha pulled me back before I could inflict any real damage on them. By the time she did I changed back into a human, glaring at them with cold eyes.

"You…. You're working for SHIELD?" I couldn't help but yell out the words, and it took me a few seconds to realize that Natasha and Clint had left the room along with her parents.

"Casey, I wanted to tell you in the worst way when I found out what happened… but my parents wouldn't let me. They work for SHIELD, not me. I-I don't entirely trust SHIELD for what they do."

"So you just wouldn't trust me with that kind of secret. Some friend." I scoffed and folded my arms, looking away as hurt and anger took over.

"What? You're calling me the bad friend? Who was the one who decided to keep her powers a secret until a few months ago?"

The moment she said that I turned around and glared at her once more. There was a good reason I hadn't told anyone about my abilities. They put their lives in danger. I couldn't risk showing off until now. And even than I didn't entirely know if they were safe.

"We're heading out." I turned away when her parents returned, keeping on straight faces.

"I think it's safe to say that we're no longer friends," I muttered under my breath.

The words sent chills through me. I never imagined by life would change like this. Every part of me wanted to yell at Natasha and Clint too, for keeping something they had clearly known a secret. For their sake I kept my mouth shut.

Once they were gone I turned around and headed for the elevator, eager to get away from the tension crackling in the air. The moment the doors had closed behind me I turned and fell to my knees. All of the pain from earlier and over the last few months just threatened to overwhelm me.

...

"That could've gone better," Clint muttered under his breath once she was gone.

"I'm sure that finding out her best friend's parents were SHIELD agents was a huge shock for her," Natasha replied, keeping any emotions she had in check. "Give her some time. She'll need to figure this one out on her own."

Clint looked at her doubtfully, but he didn't say anything. He sure hoped that Natasha was right. Otherwise their plan could backfire, and everything would be ruined.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? Was that shocking to anyone, or did anyone already suspect that would happen? I hope you enjoyed at least ;)**

**Currahee506 - We shall see in time whether or not the issue is resolved... sometimes it takes time for anyone to forgive and forget...**

**HawiianChick12 - I think she does Oo**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty Six**

I sat alone in my room with the door locked shut. Music was blasting as I thought of what had happened between me and Emily. With it only being just past noon I knew that it wouldn't be long before someone came in to check on me.

The last thing I wanted was to talk about what happened. Everyone would just think that I was overreacting. Yes they may be right, but I didn't want to admit that.

Natasha had done some digging on Emily's family the other night. Apparently her parents had been working for SHIELD long before she and her brother were even born. Emily had also known all along that her parents worked for SHIELD. According to the files she and her brother had been trained in hand-to-hand combat. What bothered me the most was that she had never told me.

I thought that I could trust her. But I guess that was all a lie. Everything we had ever gone through was just another part of her training.

"Casey." I froze when I heard Clint's voice. With a roll of my eyes I turned up the volume on my favorite song, Ordinary Human by OneRepublic. Seconds passed before suddenly Clint dropped down from the air vent. My eyes widened for just a moment before I threw a pillow at him. "Seriously, you're going back to throwing temper tantrums?"

"I just want to be left alone," I muttered crossly, staring blankly out the window.

"I think you owe Steve an apology for missing out on your morning run," Clint said in accusing tone.

His statement made me look up in surprise. I hadn't missed a morning run until now. Knowing Steve he wasn't too upset, but he probably did want to know what was up. I let out a sigh of frustration and sat up, staring at the door that was still locked.

"Tell him I said sorry," I murmured.

"Nope, you're telling him yourself, whether I drag you out there or not."

I glared at Clint as he walked over to the door, unlocking it before I could stop him. Once again I let out a huff of breath after realizing he wasn't about to let this go anytime soon. With that being said, I turned off the music and followed him out of the room.

"Clint, have you… ever gone through something like this?" I couldn't help but ask, thinking back to how much Emily and I had been through together.

Considering we had practically grown up together, it was hard to believe that she could lie the way she did. Part of me understood why though. SHIELD training 101 stated to never trust anyone. And I should have taken that part of training seriously.

I didn't miss how tense Clint had suddenly gotten when I asked that.

"Let's just say that my past isn't all sunshine either," he replied with a grim look. "I _do_ know what it's like to feel betrayed, in more ways than one."

I nodded and decided to leave it at that, knowing that pressing wouldn't help. I've already learned that both he and Natasha had experienced things in their childhoods that no kid should ever go through.

We walked on in awkward silence until reaching the living space. Sure enough I saw Steve watching TV along with Bruce, who seemed glued to the screen. I followed their gaze and noticed with a smirk that they were watching Modern Family.

"I didn't know you were into comedy," I said with a sheepish look. Steve turned around in surprise when he realized that I'd joined them.

"Casey, I wasn't sure if you'd be leaving your room," he admitted, sounding a little guilty.

"I'm sorry I didn't go on our morning run," I apologized when I realized he was probably guilty about this morning.

"After what happened yesterday I can't say I blame you," Bruce replied before Steve could say anything. I nodded in agreement, though part of me still desperately wanted to understand why Emily had kept it a secret for so long.

_She could have trusted me_, I told myself. But I guess she didn't think I could keep a secret like that. It was almost ironic. My powers were probably the biggest secret I had ever kept from her and her entire family, and now it was with good reason.

"Look, maybe it would be best to sit together and talk with her," Steve suggested. "I'm sure she has a good reason for keeping that part of her life a secret for so long."

"Cap, if there's one thing I've learned about SHIELD, it's that they don't share their secrets with just anyone," I pointed out.

To my surprise Clint nodded in agreement, looking slightly amused and impressed that I remembered all of that. But I did have a good point. Even if we were able to sit together after last night's argument, Emily's parents weren't likely to talk about what I had discovered.

"Either way, I'm guessing that things are about to get more complicated now that we know," Steve said after realizing I was right.

This wasn't something that we could forget anytime soon. I had a feeling that it was something that only time could heal.

...

"What did Fury want to see us for?" Clint asked as he followed Natasha into one of the meeting rooms.

Apparently Director Fury had called her late in the middle of the night for a meeting, with just the two of them. Neither of them knew the full extent of this meeting, and of course Fury would want to leave out the rest of the Avengers.

"He said it was classified, and you know what that means," Natasha replied in a wary tone.

So that was what had her on edge. Knowing Fury he was about to send them off on another mission. But with the current circumstances leaving might not be the wisest ideas.

Once they reached the room it was deathly silent as the television screen turned on. Fury had a program that blocked out any other means of communications. Jarvis wouldn't be able to alert Tony as to what was going on. The others were oblivious to this meeting, and that may just as well be a good thing.

Sure enough the Director of SHIELD appeared on the screen, with the SHIELD logo behind him. It wasn't hard to tell that he was tired just by looking at him. Clearly it had been a long day.

"I trust that no one is listening in on you," Fury started as soon as they sat down around the table.

"Whatever this is, it better be something good," Clint muttered under his breath.

"It involves Casey," Fury said, sounding a bit exasperated with Clint's bored tone. Both agents stiffened at her name as Fury looked at them seriously. "We have reasons to believe that she was not the only one who was given the serum her parents worked on."

"And you expect us to what, go after these kids?" Clint sounded more annoyed than anything else, and it wasn't until Natasha elbowed him that he realized what he said.

"I expect you to take this mission seriously. We can't afford to have any children running on the streets with super powers, especially kids who might use those powers for the wrong reasons."

"Do we have any access to these kids? We'll need coordinates if you want us to search for them," Natasha reminded him.

"I'm sending them to you as we speak," replied Fury as he looked at what appeared to be a screen. "You'll be leaving in the morning. I expect this mission to be over by the end of the week."

Natasha and Clint exchanged uneasy looks when the screen went dark. This was not an easy time to leave. Especially after what had happened the other day. But Fury had a good point – these kids needed to be taken into custody before someone much worse got their hands on them.

...

I slowly backed away from the open air vent and made my way back towards my room. I was in the form of a Terrible Terror again. By now I had gotten used to changing into a dragon that small. And to my surprise it came in handy during situations like this. Despite it being so late at night, there was no way in hell I'd miss up on an opportunity like this.

Once I had reached my room I hopped down from the vent and glided smoothly onto the cold stone floor. I looked around warily before changing back into a human. The last thing I wanted was to be caught so easily. With my SHIELD training I'd learned that stealth was everything during a mission, along with a few other things I was too lazy to mention.

"Why didn't I see this sooner?" I asked out loud as I returned to my bed. It was late, and if I didn't get sleep I'd probably sleep in again.

I was beyond pissed that my parents had helped create this serum. And now there were more kids like me with powers that could easily destroy an entire city. That news alone was enough to make me wonder why my parents would create such a serum in the first place.

There was a time in my life where I would have thought my parents had a cool job. But now I understood that what they did was dangerous. And I was beginning to realize that it was my job as their daughter to put an end to their serum, and whatever victims it had been used on.

* * *

**AN: So here's the next chapter... there isn't much else to add, other than the fact that I'm in a good mood :)**

**Winter Frosts - Yeah, Casey's life is pretty awesome, aside from that... but it's about to get even more interesting. I can't wait to see what everyone thinks this does next :D**

**HawiianChicks12 - XD**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Tony asked as Natasha announced at breakfast that they were leaving.

Pepper had cooked the food, along with Bruce's help. I was more than surprised that Bruce had learned how to cook, and even more surprised to find his food was actually good. Steve and Tony always burned their food, so this was a nice change in pace.

"About a week, give or take," Natasha replied. "We'll be going alone."

The look she sent me made me feel uneasy. I glanced back down at my plate of food and started poking at the eggs left on it. Eggs had never really been my favorite. I preferred them scrambled or with ketchup, not pepper.

"We should probably head out before Fury uses this as another excuse to yell at us," Clint muttered with a roll of his eyes. I looked up and realized that they were already leaving. With a sigh I pushed away the plate and stood up.

"Not hungry?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…." I stopped myself and bit the bottom of my lip, glancing at the others guiltily. "Sorry – the food was great by the way. Thanks."

I didn't waste any time in leaving once I'd said that, trying to hide the blush that followed. Once I was gone I felt a pair of strong arms grab me by the shoulder. All at once I started struggling until I recognized Clint standing over me.

"Seriously? Lamest excuse I've ever heard," he said with a grin.

"Yeah well, you were going to leave without saying goodbye," I stated in an accusing tone. Wow, he actually did look a little guilty. Well, as guilty as a guy who could keep a straight face would look. "Fury doesn't want me going with you."

Clint let out a sigh of frustration and folded his arms before leaning against the wall. I already guessed that Natasha went ahead, assuming he would follow her.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea," he replied with a shrug. "Fury doesn't think you're ready for this kind of mission."

This time it was my turn to raise an eyebrow suspiciously. Did they really think I was that gullible? Honestly, Natasha probably knew that I'd eavesdropped on their conversation with Fury. But I guess that in a sense it was probably a good thing neither of them had pointed that out.

"Yeah, because getting captured and learning your parents were working for some bastards is always a better mission," I muttered under my breath.

"Just for the record, that was all _your_ idea," Clint had to remind me of that.

I tried not to wince as I remembered hacking into the SHIELD database. Yeah, probably not my smartest plan. But I had to find out where those people were being kept. And what Gemini really was. At least we'd learned by now that Gemini was the name of the project my parents had been working on.

"So I'm guessing this is Fury's way of punishing me," I said bitterly. Clint surprised me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Technically he doesn't think you're ready for this," he repeated himself. "Just find the time to do some training, maybe even get to know everyone a little better."

This time I wasn't given a chance to respond as Natasha joined us. A duffel bag was swung over her shoulder as she watched us with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Nope, nothing at all." Clint and I both said at the same time, with wide, innocent expressions. We exchanged sheepish grins when Natasha raised an eyebrow once again.

"Let's go, the quinjet's waiting for us," Natasha said with a roll of her eyes.

Though I thought I could see the slightest of smiles as she walked past me. I couldn't help but grin back when they left. Maybe some time alone wouldn't be so bad after all.

...

**"That blonde, she's a bomb, she's an atom bomb. Rigged up, and ready to drop! Bad news, I'm a fuse, and I've met my match. So stand back, it's about to go off! That vixen, she's a master of disguise! I see danger, when I look in her eyes. She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise. So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time**."

Music blasted from the speakers as I worked out in the gym. Fortunately I was alone at the moment, and I'd finally found the right music to work out on. Owl City always had some way of making me smile. His lyrics were whimsical yet meaningful at the same time.

"The music's a little loud!" My fists met with a punching bag until I realized Steve was shouting over the music.

"**She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate! I'm James Bond, live to die another day! Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite! She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight! Her love is a drug laced with ecstasy, And her charm is spiked with a spell. A hot mess in a dress gets the best of me. She's ice cold, but she's making me melt!**"

"Sorry, turn it down please, Jarvis," I instructed after settling the punching bag.

By now my fists were covered in black and blue marks. Moments like these made me thankful that no one was around to watch. Though now that Steve was here, I could see that he was frowning at me disapprovingly.

"You do realize there are gloves for these," he pointed out, folding his arms in the process. "Why are you putting yourself through this?"

I sighed, grabbed my bottle of water and took a swig before answering, "because pain makes you stronger." I swallowed when Steve looked at me seriously this time. "I don't know…. Maybe it's because my best friend turned out to have been lying to me all these years, and Fury won't let me go on that mission."

"You're taking out your frustration for the wrong idea," Steve told me, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You need to sort this problem out with Emily…. As for what Director Fury said, I wouldn't cross him. Not unless you want to be kicked out of SHIELD."

My eyes widened when he said that. Fury could actually do that? I mean, always thought it was possible, but really? After everything I've gone through?

I shook my head, but then nodded at what he said about Emily. Even if she did betray me, maybe it would be a good idea to talk things through. Maybe she was feeling as miserable as I was. Which might not have been a bad thing at the time.

"I'll give it a try," I sighed after giving it some thought.

Steve actually looked a little relieved when I said that. I only rolled my eyes and walked away, grabbing a towel to put over my neck as I headed for the elevator. One of the only downsides to this gym: It had no showers. Which meant I would have to go all the way to my room in order to take one. Why couldn't Tony have thought of putting one in?

Once the elevator had reached my floor, I wasted no time in reaching my room and getting into the shower. I felt my shoulders sag in relief as the warm water hit my back. There was nothing more soothing then this, especially after a good workout.

"Okay, here we go." I took a deep breath after pulling out my phone and calling Emily. A few seconds passed before I reached her voice mail. I bit the bottom of my lip before leaving a message to meet me at our favorite cafe. Hopefully if she had any intelligence like I always suspected, she would comply to my message. "I sure hope your brilliant plan works, Steve," I grumbled under my breath.

...

I sat alone in the coffee shop for what felt like an hour. Several times the server had asked if I wanted anything to drink or eat. But of course I had turned down their offer, receiving strange looks in the process. I was ready to give up when a young woman with black hair and glasses in her early twenties arrived, along with a woman who looked like she was in her later twenties with long dirty blond hair.

"I'm just surprised that he didn't want to go with you," I overheard the black-haired stranger say. "I mean, he is kind of your boyfriend now."

"Seriously, you really expect him to be seen in public?" asked the blond with a roll of her eyes. "Hi, two lattes please, and make them venti."

For a moment I wasn't sure what to say when I recognized them. It had taken a few seconds for me to register who they were, until finally the black-haired woman finally looked at me.

"Wait a minute," she started when she turned towards me. "You look familiar."

"Erm, yeah…. So do you," I replied with an awkward shrug.

"Casey, right?" Darcy, the black-haired woman, nearly squealed out my name in excitement, causing several of the people in the shop to give us weird looks. All I could do was nod, and before Jane could grab the drinks, Darcy dragged her over to my table. "Oh my God! The Avengers were showing us pictures of you, but I never thought we'd have a chance to actually meet!"

"Yeah, I was kind of away at the time you and Thor visited," I admitted, trying not to look sheepish. But I couldn't resist as I looked at Jane, who kept throwing Darcy annoyed looks. "How is he by the way?"

"He's fine, just getting a little stir crazy," she replied without giving me a look. Darcy only rolled her eyes at Jane's lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, my name's Darcy and this is Jane, though I have a feeling you already knew that," she explained, introducing her and Jane to me. "The big guy's on some secret Asgardian mission…. I'm never given the details."

By this point Jane had folded her arms as the drinks were delivered to them, along with a bag of what I assumed were pastries. I tried not to smirk as Darcy rambled on and on. Clint had already warned me that she loved to talk.

"Are you guys staying in the city?" I couldn't help but ask when Darcy had finally finished talking about how they had first met Thor.

"Yeah, kind of," Jane replied. "We're staying in an apartment nearby. Things are kind of… dicey on Asgard at the moment."

I looked between her and Darcy and noticed how uneasy they looked. Clearly there was something else going on that they weren't willing to share. I didn't press though. Asgard's business was not mine to dwell on. Besides, there were much more important things I had to worry about at the moment.

"You should've called Tony, I'm sure he could have made accommodations for you," I pointed out.

"Yeah, why didn't we call Tony? It would've been cool to spend some time with the Avengers after all," Darcy said in an accusing tone.

"I don't want to seem like I'm intruding," Jane replied with a shrug. "Besides, with Thor being gone we aren't exactly welcome there."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Darcy snapped. "You're just afraid to face them alone."

To my surprise Jane actually looked a little happier at Darcy's comment.

"Okay, maybe I am nervous to talk to them," she admitted. "But you can't really blame me…. They are the Avengers after all."

"Well, you can go back with me if you want," I suggested. "I'm sure Tony would be more than understanding when you explain your situation." Darcy threw me a happy look while Jane stared at me in surprise. "I may have kind of moved in with them," I added with a grin.

"Okay, we are so going with her," Darcy said with a clap of her hands. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

I had to laugh when Darcy gave Jane puppy dog eyes. Jane only smirked at the sight before finally sighing in frustration.

"I suppose it's worth a try," she replied.

"Yes!" Darcy suddenly whooped louder than expected, causing everyone to give us curious or annoyed looks.

Again I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Once we had left the cafe I had all but forgotten the real reason I went there in the first place. It wasn't like anyone had bothered showing up at that point anyways. I'm sure it was nothing that I had to worry about now.

* * *

**AN: Well, there's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy D: And what did everyone think of that little plot twist? I thought it was time for her to be introduced to Darcy and Jane... of course she still hasn't met Thor, but that won't be too long from now ;)**

**Lyrics are from the song Bombshell Blonde from Owl City**

**HawiianChick12 - Thank you, I appreciate the feedback :)**

**Currahee56 - Sorry for the long wait!**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"Wait, so you're actually living with the Avengers? And you're adopted by the Black Widow and Hawkeye?"

Darcy's questions made me laugh as we reached the tower. All the while she had been talking nonstop. Jane had to put on earbuds just to ignore Darcy's constant chatter. She sat between us in the back of the taxi while it waited in the traffic.

"Yeah, kind of…. I guess it's just something I got used to," I replied with a shrug.

"Wow, that sounds like my kind of dream," Darcy sighed wistfully. "Then again, they do work for SHIELD so…."

She stopped herself at the mention of SHIELD, and I had to raise an eyebrow. From what I gathered Darcy and Jane had had a bad experience with SHIELD. According to Tony, Clint had been on the mission to stop Thor from retrieving his hammer. But in the end it had all gone well, and from that point forward Jane refused to trust SHIELD with anything.

Which is why I hadn't said anything about being a SHIELD agent. I had a feeling that Jane wouldn't be too happy if I told her that I was. Besides, that was something I only used during desperate situations. Right now this was obviously not one of those moments.

"Well, here we are," I sighed after the taxi pulled over. I handed the driver a wad of cash before letting Jane get out first. By now the tower was all lit up, and I hadn't even realized how late it was until glancing at my phone. "Tony's gonna kill me," I muttered under my breath.

"At least you have a good excuse this time for being late," Darcy said with a laugh.

I smiled back and nodded in agreement. That much was true.

We headed for the tower once all of us were ready. Jane had taken out her earbuds and stared at the tower with wide eyes. I knew it had been a while since their last visit. Heck, I wasn't even sure if they had managed to pull one off while I was at the Academy.

Once we got inside and the elevator reached it's destination, I saw that Steve was waiting in the lounge. I tried not to smirk at the sight when he folded his arms at me. Jane and Darcy stood on either side of me, looking smaller than ever under the piercing gaze of Captain America.

"Now I know why you're late, again," he muttered after looking at us all.

"Yeah, I kind of picked up some friends," I explained with a sheepish grin. "So, think Tony will let them stay?"

"That's not for me to say," Steve replied with a shrug.

He turned around and headed for the bar just as Tony had arrived into the living room. He stopped dead when he spotted Darcy and Jane sitting on the sofa.

Darcy looked all too happy helping herself with some popcorn while watching TV. She had on The Big Bang Theory while Jane just looked down uncomfortably under Tony's shocked expression. But his look of confusion quickly changed to annoyance when he looked at me. I just smirked again and shrugged under his stern look.

"They needed a place to stay; I figured that you would be able to provide that," I replied with a knowing look.

"How long?" asked Tony as he joined us.

"About a week or two…. Thor's busy dealing with SHIELD stuff so… yeah," Darcy replied before Jane could open her mouth.

"You said they were having trouble—" Jane cut me off with a warning look, and I stopped myself short. "Right," I muttered crossly.

"Alright, I guess you can stay in the guest bedrooms," Tony murmured after rubbing the back of his head thoughtfully.

As they got settled in I realized that a landmark had passed since my arrival at the tower. I looked down at the calendar on my phone and realized that six months had passed since I arrived at the tower. True, I had been at the Academy for two of those six months, but it also meant that half a year had passed already.

I couldn't believe that this much time had passed already. And there was still so much for me to do. I could only hope that I survived long enough to see my first year anniversary here at the tower.

...

"Are you sure about this?" Clint eyed the warehouse warily as they rounded the corner on the quinjet.

For the last couple of days they had surveyed the area. As far as they were concerned, this warehouse was being used by the Pure Ones, or whatever the hell that group was called. They both were aware that the group had also managed to keep hold of people gifted with abilities like Casey. Complaints had been traveling throughout the small town of a stench coming from the warehouse, suggesting that the conditions weren't any different from the warehouse Casey was held captive in.

"I'm always sure about my mission," Natasha replied almost at once. "I'm just not sure if bringing in another 'powered' kid is a good idea."

"It was Fury's idea to keep tab on all of them, especially those who could be a potential threat to SHIELD," Clint pointed out.

Casey had been different from day one. Neither of them would admit that they had grown affectionate towards the girl. Spending time with her on the Hellicarrier had been a mistake, according to Fury. But it wasn't as if they were given another choice.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," Natasha said under her breath.

Clint nodded in agreement before Natasha fired something into the warehouse with her pistol. It was a homing signal that would let them know just how many guards were inside. And judging from the signal they had received, there were about thirty men hiding inside. That didn't even include the kids they were holding captive.

"It's now or never." Both agents exchanged a look before taking their stand against the warehouse.

...

It was early in the morning when I woke up again, alerted by Jarvis.

"Good morning Miss Anderson, Mr. Stark would like to speak with you in the lab," the AI instructed me.

I held back a groan of annoyance and buried my face into my pillow. The sun had barely risen, didn't Tony know when to sleep?

Pepper had warned me that he and Bruce had a tendency to stay up at random hours of the night. A few months ago, Tony had started making suit building more than just a hobby. He had been building the suits as a way to avoid his nightmares, according to Pepper.

Now I didn't know the full detail of that story, but I sure as hell wasn't going to try and get all of it. Besides, from what I had gathered it was the Mandarin that had caused all of those problems.

Once I reached the lab I noticed Tony working on what looked like part of a new suit. I raised an eyebrow curiously and leaned against the wall while he worked.

"I thought you were done making new suits?" I asked, feeling a bit confused.

"Technically, this isn't my suit," replied Tony. He grinned at me as he put down the part; it looked like a glove that would fit over my arm. Then my eyes narrowed when I realized what he meant by that. "See, it just occurred to me that if you're going on missions, you'll need some kind of self defense when you're not wolfing it up or turning into a dragon," he explained.

"So you think building me a blaster would help," I concluded, eying the device warily.

The SHIELD Academy had made it so that I was used to handling a gun. But this was a whole new level of self defense. I'd seen Tony use his thrusters as weapons, and they were powerful. I wasn't entirely sure if it was the right thing for me though.

"Give it a try." Without warning he tossed it over to me, and I caught it just barely. I smirked at Tony before placing it on, realizing how light it was.

"It's almost as light as Cap's shield," I murmured thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find that material too," Tony said while I eyed the device. "Here, use this as a target."

He pushed a button, and a target appeared from under the floor. I tried not to laugh when a picture of Fury's face appeared on it. Tony really did have a sick mind. But I couldn't resist firing at the target, and only a millisecond passed before the target blew apart. The force of the blast sent me flying backwards into a padded wall.

"Damn that hurt," I muttered after struggling to stand up. But the weapon had done it's job.

"Yeah, it has it quirks that I'm still trying to work on," he admitted, looking a bit sheepish after I took it off. "I might make these for everyone if they're interested. You never know when they'll come in handy."

I nodded in agreement, though something told me that the others wouldn't be so willing to try it out. Steve wasn't all too fond of newer, more advanced weapons. Natasha had her infamous Widow stingers, and Clint preferred using his arrows. I wasn't sure what Bruce would do, given the fact that the Hulk would probably just ruin the weapon.

"This would totally make everyone at SHIELD jealous," I said after giving it some thought.

"Don't even bother giving it to them," Tony retorted, grimacing at the thought of providing SHIELD with any of his inventions. "I'd rather keep my more… unusual weapons out of Fury's hands."

Once again I nodded in agreement. There was a reason Tony didn't trust SHIELD. And I wasn't going to press him for more information. He knew all too well my ties with them.

"So, do you know when Pepper's going to be back?" I asked while watching him work with the device.

Honestly, I was not a mechanic. I had no idea what he was doing or what tools he was using. It was just fun to watch, especially when I knew he didn't enjoy talking while working.

"She mentioned something about the business trip ending sometime this week," Tony replied with a shrug. "Hopefully that means she'll be back by tomorrow night."

Yeah, hopefully. The tower just wasn't the same without her. Or Natasha and Clint for that matter. I hadn't realized until now how much I missed them. Having Darcy around might just keep me busy enough for the time being. God only knew what sort of trouble she would get herself into.

...

Most of the men at the warehouse were already down by the time they had raided it. What caught Natasha's attention though were the bodies that they had found. Like the warehouse they had found Casey in, this one was filled with them. The stench was almost overwhelming, and they had to use face masks to protect themselves.

"Don't these people know how to clean up?" Clint asked in a somewhat bitter voice.

Natasha understood where he was getting at with that remark. These people were cruel, far worse than either of them had imagined. It was a wonder that Casey had survived at all.

"I'm still picking up a signal," Natasha said in a whisper.

She looked down at the scanner and realized that someone in the warehouse was still alive. Whether it was someone working for the Pure Ones, or a victim of the group, they needed to find them. Clint exchanged a knowing look with her and followed the source that was on the scanner.

It wasn't long before they found themselves in a smaller room with a door blocking their paths. And of course the door was locked tight. Natasha gave it one good kick and managed to push it inwards, revealing a small prison-like room inside.

"Anyone in here?" Clint asked before they got any further.

"Sure, give away our positions," Natasha muttered with a roll of her eyes. Though kicking the door had really been a dead giveaway.

Natasha froze when she heard a whimpering sound. The air had suddenly turned colder, much colder than they expected. She hadn't noticed until now the icicles dangling from the ceiling. Even the floor had ice covering it, and they had to be careful not to slip and fall.

"Please, just kill me now." A girl, young by the sound of her voice, whispered.

"We're the good guys, we're not here to hurt you," Clint reassured the girl, noticing her for the first time.

She was hiding in the smallest corner she could find. Her silvery blond hair and frail appearance made her stand out in the room. What really caught their attention though were the multiple wounds she had covering her arms, legs and face. The girl stared at them with fearful icy blue eyes and tried scooting back, only to find herself backing into a wall.

"All the more reason to kill me," the girl said, her voice rising a little as the room grew even colder, if that were possible.

"That's not our job here," Natasha pointed out. "We can help you, if you would let us."

The girl just stared at them with wide eyes. She didn't move. The room itself had become as cold as a freezer, and snow was beginning to fall around them.

"Well, at least we know what she can do," Clint said with the slightest smirks.

Natasha shot him a cold look before firing one of her tasers. Seconds later and the girl collapsed on the floor, and all at once the snow had stopped falling. Even the room itself had started warming up, as if nothing had happened.

"Looks like Casey isn't as alone as she first thought," Natasha murmured after Clint picked the girl up.

The two of them exchanged knowing looks. Fury had to know about this, one way or the other. Powered people were always on SHIELD's target list. And this girl could prove dangerous if she was capable of freezing an entire room.

* * *

**AN: So... yeah, I know it's been a while since my last update. And yes, the girl they found is based off of Elsa from Frozen. I am not a fan of the movie, but I do like her powers. Thought it would be fun to add in that little plot twist :P**

**HawiianChick12 - It's okay, I'm just glad you reviewed at all! And yeah, Darcy is definitely going to make things more fun in the tower... which is exactly what they need :P**


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

It was early in the morning when I got the alarm call from Jarvis. By that point I had still been asleep and dressed in PJs when Jarvis alerted me to Natasha and Clint's arrival. I held back a groan and struggled out of the bed, still wary from yesterday. The whole day had just dragged on, and I felt like there was nothing to do. Now however, it seemed like things were about to get interesting.

I walked down to the lobby, and sure enough Clint was waiting for me down there. I raised an eyebrow when I realized he was alone.

"What happened?" I asked, noticing the cuts and bruises covering his arms.

"We came across a bit of a problem," he replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"What kind of a problem?" I didn't miss the worry in his eyes.

Things didn't usually end well when Hawkeye of all people worried. And judging by the fresh bandages on his arms, things had not gone well during their investigation.

"You might wanna come with us, this is a bit up your alley."

Okay, now I really wanted to know what was going on. If things were as bad as I guessed, then that meant they had found a survivor. And what's more, it was likely the survivor had powers like me. I just wondered if the survivor happened to be anything like the other kids I had met at the warehouse.

...

After getting in the shower and getting dressed, I pulled my hair into a ponytail before we headed back to the Hellicarrier. The Hellicarrier was the last place I expected to be, especially since it's been months since I was there.

"So, exactly what are we dealing with here?" I asked as we landed on the landing pad. I recognized a few of the agents running a drill, and some of them eyed me fearfully. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

"You'll find out when we get there," Clint replied, his voice gruff as we headed for the interior.

My eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Whatever was happening had put him on more edge then usual. Agents passing us gave me wary looks, and I hadn't missed the fact that some of them were holding on to their guns. Well, now I realized that something really had happened.

We stopped at the end of a hallway in front of a door. I looked at it warily as Clint typed in a code, and seconds later the door swung open with a loud hissing noise. All at once I felt cold air rush at me, colder than any air I'd ever felt before.

I shivered and tried to keep calm as we walked inside. Sure enough I saw Natasha standing there with a winter coat on. She didn't seem to mind the cold as much as I clearly did. Then again she was from Russia, which is usually much colder than from where I grew up in.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" I demanded, looking between her and Clint when I realized that there was someone laying on a medical bed at the far end of the room. It didn't take a genius to realize that this someone had something to do with the sudden change in temperature.

"They found another one who has powers, just like you," Natasha explained.

She frowned and glanced at the guest in question. I tilted my head to one side and followed her gaze. What I saw made my jaw drop in disbelief.

A young girl was placed on the bed, with silvery blond hair and torn clothing. Scars could be made out on her bare skin, and her arms were wrapped in fresh bandages. From what I could tell she was out cold, and I'm guessing they had to do that in order to repair whatever damage the Pure Ones had done to her.

"It looks like she's been through hell," I murmured, my voice cracking as memories suddenly came rushing back. I tried pushing them away as I pictured a man caring a whip, getting ready to question me about my abilities.

"Casey," Clint said in a warning tone.

My eyes widened when I realized that he and Natasha were staring at me in alarm. I hadn't even noticed that I was shivering with _rage_, not because of the cold. The anger I felt was almost overwhelming. I wanted to stop these people now more than ever. Another person had been hurt just because she was different. Now she would probably never trust anyone again, all because of the way they had tortured her.

"Let me know when she wakes up," I told them, my voice coming out as a growl.

I didn't give them a chance to argue. I had to leave that room. Being there made the wolf angry, and the dragon. If I stayed any longer, I might change and hurt someone by accident.

...

Minutes seemed to drag on as I entered an empty room. It was the same room I had stayed in while I was recovering on the Hellicarrier. And all the time that had passed didn't change it. For once I was grateful to be surrounded by steel walls and a dull looking hospital-like bed.

I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down. The image of that girl kept playing in the back of my head. And though their abilities were different, she reminded me too much of Katrina and what had happened to her.

Finally I felt myself calming down as I remembered Bruce's methods of keeping himself calm in stressful situations. He had given me a few tips when it came to keeping the Hulk in check. Despite his lack of faith in the big guy, I knew that Bruce relied on the Hulk as much as the Hulk relied on him.

_We're more alike than we realize_, I reminded myself. I knew that I would never forgive myself if I hurt someone by accident. And I was fully aware that I could easily kill someone if I lost control during the change.

A knock sounded on the door, making me look up in surprise. "Come in," I muttered, glancing down at the floor warily. Sure enough it was Clint who entered the room. I frowned and looked away as he closed the door behind us. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted," I added, my voice dropping to a whisper.

"I honestly can't blame you for reacting that way," he replied with a shrug. "What I'd like to know is what you plan on doing when she wakes up."

I pursed my lips together and thought for a moment. That girl, she reminded me so much of myself. She would be terrified when she first woke up. They probably had to tase her in order to bring her in. Her powers were dangerous, and I'm sure Fury would put her in a secure prison until she cooperated with SHIELD.

"There was a girl, who was about seven when I was in the warehouse," I explained, trying to keep my voice from cracking once again. "We became fast friends when we were stuck in there together, and that was because she has powers were similar to the girl in that room, only she could create and control fire." And she had better control of them. "But a few weeks in she was interrogated by the guards, and they didn't like her response. She stood up to them, and thought she could escape by fighting back…. They killed her right in front of me, and left her body."

Tears started rolling down my cheeks, and I realized that the anger I felt earlier was returning. It was anger mixed with grief, something I had become all too familiar with.

"They said that anyone who tried escaping would meet the same fate. No one tried escaping after that," I concluded, swallowing back a sob that threatened to escape.

Just as I said that, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me in a hug. I couldn't help but flinch at the contact, but after a few seconds I ended up burying my face into Clint's chest. I hated crying in front of people. But felt strangely good to have someone there comforting me. I hadn't even told Steve that story when I had a nightmare of that day when Kat was killed.

"Nothing's going to happen to her, or you," I heard Clint say, and for a moment I was reassured by those words.

"I sure hope you're right," I whispered. God only knew what she would be like when she was finally awake.

...

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since I arrived at the Hellicarrier. We were waiting in the infirmary to hear whether or not the girl had woken up yet. Clint managed to convince me to leave my room, much to my annoyance. But by now I had somewhat gotten over my emotional breakdown. It was still hard to comprehend what drove those bastards into doing what they did. But I had made a vow to stop them at all costs.

All at once I felt my fists clench at the thought of taking them down. It took all of my thought processing to calm myself down before I showed any signs of emotions. That was when the door to her room had finally opened. I looked up to see a nurse wearing a heavy coat, breathing rapidly as she looked at the three of us.

"She's awake," she announced before returning to the room. I exchanged an anxious look with Natasha and Clint, realizing too quickly that it was time to talk.

"Go on, you'll be fine," Clint reassured me.

I nodded and headed for the room, all at once feeling an intense cold as I walked farther inside. The nurse looked at me warily as I reached the bed, ignoring her piercing gaze as I glanced down at the girl. Her eyes were wide open, and it looked like she was having a panic attack.

"Hey there," I said, trying to keep my voice steady as I smiled at her. The girl gave me a frantic look as the nurse turned to leave. "It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you."

"W-Where am I?" she asked. I sighed and knelt down so that I was level with her. The girl looked even more terrified and she tried scooting away, only to wince in pain.

"You're safe, on the Hellicarrier," I explained. "No one is going to hurt you here. Do you have a name?"

The girl closed her eyes, and for a moment the air around me had suddenly warmed up a little. But once she opened her eyes again, it became a freezer once more.

"M-My name is E-Eva," she replied, stuttering on the words. "T-Those m-men kept me in t-that room. T-They said I was too d-dangerous."

I nodded in understanding. So they thought they could contain her. The bastards had probably left her starving and would beat her anytime she didn't listen. That would explain why she was so badly injured, and so skinny.

"Hey, you know what? I'm gonna go and grab you a bite to eat," I suddenly told her, remembering the tactic Coulson had used on me. "Is there anything in particular you like?"

Eva stared at me with wide, fearful eyes before shaking her head. "N-Not hungry," she replied. I folded my arms and smirked at her.

"Not hungry my ass," I retorted. The tension in the room seemed to fade as Eva began to relax. I held back a sigh of relief and turned around. "I'll be back, and I'll be sure to bring you a snack."

Once I left I could already feel the cold air starting to die away. It seemed as though the strength of her powers were based off of her emotions. Whether or not that was true, I was sure we would find out soon.

"So, what'd you find out?" Clint's question made me look at him in surprise. I shrugged and looked back down at the floor, remembering all too well how I had felt when I first woke up here.

"Her name's Eva, but she didn't give me a last name," I replied. "She's scared, and she wants to know why she's here."

"That's to be expected," Natasha replied. "Your reactions are remarkably similar."

I raised an eyebrow almost at once. Then I remembered once again how terrified I was when I first arrived at the Hellicarrier. SHIELD hadn't really given any indication as to where they would take me when they first found me. But now that I knew, I had no regrets waking up here.

"I'm getting her a snack; I'm sure she's hungry," I quickly added.

"I'll go with you," Natasha told me, and I didn't bother arguing with that. Truthfully I just needed time away from this area, and she seemed to sense that.

...

"When do you think Fury's going to reassign her?" I asked as I dodged one of Natasha's punches.

We found ourselves in the gym after having shared a meal in the mess hall. I needed to burn off the anger and grief I had felt moments ago. I'd grabbed a spare brownie from the mess hall when most of them were already gone for Eva. I figured we should give her some time alone, then return and see if she was ready to talk.

"Fury might not send her anywhere," Natasha replied, easily sidestepping as I tried kicking her in the ribs. I jumped and flipped to avoid getting my feet swiped out from underneath me. "It's possible that she's a mutant, and if that's the case—" I cut her off with a stare of surprise.

"Wait, you mean as in like the X-Men kind of mutants?"

My heart nearly skipped a beat when she managed to throw me into the padded wall. I'd heard so many stories about them that I wasn't sure what to believe. Some people thought they were good, while others thought they didn't belong in our world. I always thought as long as they were protecting people, then they did belong here.

"Of course, but there are other possibilities that might have caused her powers." Natasha smirked when I managed to throw in a good kick in the knees. She didn't even falter in her movement, and caught me by the foot.

"Okay, that makes sense," I murmured after gasping for breath. "So what exactly does Fury plan on doing with her? He can't just keep her locked up in here like she's a prisoner."

All at once I thought back to how he had treated me upon my first arrival here. It made sense – he didn't know what kind of threat I posed upon the world. It was SHIELD's job to keep the world safe from threats like Hydra, Aim and a few other organizations. And of course to keep it protected from people with special abilities like mine.

"Director Fury won't keep her as prisoner," Natasha reassured me. Even then I could hear the doubt in her voice. "We won't let that happen."

"And by 'we', you mean the Avengers, right?" I held back a sigh of relief when she nodded.

Fury wouldn't want to piss off a team of superheroes. Especially since they had enough sense to know right from wrong. He on the other hand, had his own agenda to worry about. I just hoped he didn't let that get over his head.

* * *

**AN: I know it's a bit early to update, but I couldn't resist. We finally got Netlifx, which means I'll likely be watching Daredevil since everyone's been talking about it. And after that, I'll be catching up on all of my old time favorite movies ;) So apologies if I don't update in a while.**

**HawiianChick12 - lol, I was hoping people would be fooled by that :P And yep, that's exactly what I was thinking when I wrote that. Though it can be surprisingly warm in Russia during the summer, so I'm not too sure about that. Maybe I'm getting my geography mixed up again XD**


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

Eva was wide awake once again the following morning. I'd spent the night on the Hellicarrier. After messaging Tony about the whole incident, he was more than understanding. He'd said that Darcy and Jane were settling in just fine and would be leaving in a week or two. Which meant that I would still have time to hang out with them if given the chance.

"So, do you have a last name?" I asked while handing her a bottle water.

The temperature in the room had warmed up considerably. Eva seemed a lot calmer now that I was here. I hadn't even told her my name yet and she seemed to trust me. But only a little. She was still wary about what I did next or what I said.

"Fisher," Eva replied, her voice strained as she drank the water like it was the best thing in the world. "Eva Fisher." She paused and put down the bottle after closing it. "What do I call you?"

"My name's Casey," I told her. "I work for SHIELD, and I understand exactly what you're going through."

"W-What do you m-mean by that?" Eva asked, stuttering again. For a while she had been getting better. Once again I wasn't even sure how to react as she stared at me with fearful eyes once more.

"I mean I went through exactly what you went through," I replied. "Those men that locked you up, they did the same thing to me. But SHIELD found me, and gave me a home. They can do the same for you."

Eva seemed to contemplate what I said. I hadn't told her the entire truth. There were more horrors I had faced in that warehouse than I'd care to talk about. But at least Eva knew that I understood what she was going through.

"Thank you, for helping me," she murmured, her stuttering disappearing once more. I looked at her in surprise. "Those men thought that they could keep me in control, but they were wrong."

I felt a chill run through me when she said that. Her voice was as cold as the ice that had covered the walls hours ago. Now all of a sudden the room had gotten colder, and I had to put on my jacket to keep myself warm.

"Agent Anderson, you're needed at the bridge." I held back a sigh when I heard Fury's voice ring through the com. Glancing back at Eva, I noticed that she was staring at nothing once again.

"I'll be back soon," I promised her. Eva just blinked in response and didn't say anything. Okay, this was definitely getting creepy.

With a shake of my head, I left the room and immediately made my way back to the bridge. The Hellicarrier was buzzing with activity, and for the first time I noticed that Fury had eyes on the warehouse where Eva was held.

Sure enough there was nothing left. The whole place had been blown to pieces. I felt my fists clenching as I thought of what their next location would be. If they had any. I was sure that this group would likely keep different warehouses for people who had powers like the two of us.

"You called, sir," I stated after approaching Director Fury himself. He turned, looking slightly annoyed as he looked at me. Then again, he's always looked like that. I guess this was nothing new.

"Those people at the warehouse did exactly what they did to the one you were kept at," he explained, pointing out to two pictures on a monitor.

I raised an eyebrow and noted that the other warehouse _did_ look vaguely familiar. It was so familiar in fact, that I felt a shudder run down my back. Already I could feel the wolf and dragon threatening to show themselves out of pure anger. Memories of that place still haunted me. And I wanted nothing to do with it now.

"Yeah, they did blow them both up…. But what exactly do you want me to do?" I asked, looking at Fury curiously.

"We believe that not everything is what it seems," Fury explained. As if to prove a point, he zoomed into the image of the warehouse where I was kept at. My eyes narrowed as I tried to figure out what the hell he was trying to prove. "The group you called the Pure Ones are still there, but they have some kind of underground warehouse. We've been tracking them down since that explosion, and the last one just confirms our coordinates."

Almost at once I felt my fists clench at the thought of finally taking them down. "How do we stop them?"

"I'm sending in a team to take these underground warehouses down," Fury told me. "And you're joining them."

I nodded in approval. I was more than ready to do this. Finally we'd get some closure, and maybe a little revenge on these bastards.

...

It was well past noon when I'd finally gotten dressed and ready for the mission at hand. The team was leaving at night to keep their cover. If they went in the middle of the morning it might give away their position. And that was the last thing they needed.

"You look well." My heart nearly skipped a beat when I heard that voice.

In seconds I whirled around, arms poised for a strike until I recognized the woman standing in front of me. Agent Maria Hill. I'd only seen her once or twice while on the Hellicarrier. But she was Fury's second-hand commander, and a top-of-the-line agent from what I had heard.

"Sorry, I'm just a little… tense," I explained after letting my shoulders sag. "Are you on the team?" I added, trying to sound less annoyed that I'd been so easily spooked.

"I'm leading it, actually," agent Hill replied. "I just came by to see if you're anything like agent Coulson described."

For a moment I felt my body tense once more as she eyed me coolly. I already found myself not liking how much she reminded me of Fury. We'd only met each other seconds ago and I found myself judging her already.

"He's a good agent, and friend," I simply stated. It was difficult not to sound angry, though I kept on my best straight face I could.

Agent Hill simply nodded in agreement and left it at that. I held back a sigh of relief once she was gone. Something told me this mission wasn't going to end well. But I tried to keep my spirits up as I headed out of the room once I was ready.

"You're not going, are you?" was all I asked when I approached Natasha and Clint. Sure enough they were waiting for me on the bridge, along with Director Fury himself.

"Fury wants us here to keep an eye on Eva," Clint replied, giving Fury a quick glance.

That made sense. I hoped she would be alright. Given how much trauma she had endured, I'm sure it would take time for her to recover. I couldn't even remember how long it had taken me to fully recover from my time in the warehouse.

"Good luck," Natasha told me. "You'll be fine as long as you stick with agent Hill."

All I could do was nod. I didn't really want to tell them that I didn't trust her entirely. I simply kept my mouth shut and caught them both by surprise by giving them a hug.

"I'll be back soon, hopefully," I reassured them.

"You better be," Clint said, trying to keep things light.

With that being said, I followed the team that was assigned to this latest mission. It consisted of three men and two other women, who avoided my stares as we headed for the quinjet. Unaware of what lay ahead of us.

* * *

**AN: So, this chapter was a bit shorter than the others. And I apologize for that. But at least agent Hill was finally introduced; she'll probably be included in a few other chapters in case you're wondering. Next chapter should come out either tomorrow or the next day, depending on how much time I have available.**

**HawiianChick12 - No, actually I haven't... but I've heard that it's warm during the summer. Kind of like how Alaska gets warm, close to sixty degrees during the summer. I'm not entirely sure if that's true though XD So don't take my word for it :P**


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Chapter Thirty One**

It took us less then an hour to reach the sight in question. Everyone was getting ready, either preparing for the mission at hand or making sure their guns were locked and loaded. I had an eerie feeling that not everyone would make it out of this alive. And it scared me to think that would happen.

"You look anxious." I flinched when Hill approached me once again, her eyes wary as she looked at me.

"I am," I admitted, pinching the bridge of my nose to try and stay calm. "I know people are going to die tonight."

"People die all the time. We are trained to handle those emotions the best we can," Hill told me, her voice strangely calm as she spoke.

Again I flinched, realizing that there was little to no emotion in her voice. How could she be so calm during a time like this? We were about to encounter probably the most dangerous enemy I'd ever faced. And she acted like this was nothing.

Than again agent Hill had probably gone through worse things in her life than this. She was better suited at missions like these.

"We're landing on the drop zone," one of the agents announced.

We all sat back in our seats as the quinjet landed in a clearing. Trees surrounded the quinjet, and the swayed against the wind as the turbines turned off. I took a deep breath as the hanger door opened, revealing a world of darkness that seemed to flood the quinjet itself.

"Any idea where this place is underground?" one of the agents asked.

My eyes narrowed as I turned around and morphed into the wolf. The agents that stood around me at the time had pulled out their weapons, ready to fire if given the order. I glared at the agents in question as they pulled back. It took them a few seconds to realize that I wasn't a threat.

"Can you find out if anyone is under there?" Agent Hill asked me, eying my new form curiously.

I nodded and turned towards the ground, giving it a wary sniff. Scents of all kinds immediately rose to my nose. My hackles started to rise when I picked up a familiar scent. A low growl sounded in the back of my throat. I recognized this scent; it was the same one I had picked up the last time I was in the area.

With one yip I started digging at the ground with my paws as furiously as I could. The agents took a step back as dirt flew in their faces. I would have laughed at the sight if it wasn't for the situation. But instead I kept focused on the mission at hand, until finally I found what I was looking for.

"It's an escape hatch of some kind," the agent standing closest to me said after I backed away. They were still wary of my form as I watched them.

Once they managed to break the hatch open, I tipped my muzzle pointedly towards the entrance. The agent who had helped point it out went in first, keeping his gun raised in case anyone tried attacking.

My hackles were standing on end as I followed. Scents filled my nose, scents that made me recoil as memories flooded through me. I could picture bodies piled up when I was locked in that warehouse. The floors that were stained with blood kept haunting my mind.

"This place looks deserted," the first female agent had whispered.

"It's not, I'm willing to bet they know we're here already," the first agent with dirty blond hair had said.

Their voices were like a distraction, and I welcomed it. I found myself wishing I hadn't come along with them. But I kept my head high and tried to push aside the horrific images that kept playing in my head.

I knew full well that we weren't alone. I could pick up sounds in the distance that told me people were wandering throughout this labyrinth system. My eyes narrowed as I heard someone shouting. Then the sound of boots hitting concrete followed.

Whoever built this base had known they would house a lot of people. And they must have planned this for years, just judging by the stone that surrounded us. There was a network of tunnels in front of us, similar to the ones that I had been captured in. I remembered that moment all too well, and felt a shudder run through me.

"Careful, watch your backs around here," agent Hill warned everyone as soon as the sound of footsteps grew closer.

I glared at the person who had finally reached us. He was holding some kind of device in his hand as he stared back at the group of agents. Before any of them could make a move, he suddenly pressed the button on top of the device.

An ear-splitting sound suddenly erupted from the deathly silence that had followed. The wolf let out a howl of shock at the sound, and all at once my mind went blank.

...

"Where's Casey?" Eva's question rang through the room as Natasha entered along with Clint. She looked a little overwhelmed by the amount of people gathered in the room, even if it was just the two of them.

"She's on a mission right now," Natasha told her. "She'll be back soon."

Eva looked at the two agents fearfully. "W-Why? W-What's going on w-with her?"

"Nothing you have to worry about."

That only seemed to make Eva more worried. The cold air in the warm had suddenly gotten worse. Natasha found herself shivering against the cold while Clint pulled on a coat he had picked up from his spare room in the Hellicarrier.

"Eva, I'm gonna have to ask you to calm down." Clint put a hand on her shoulder. He was thankful to be wearing gloves; the girl's skin was cold as ice. "You're going to bring down the whole place if you freeze it."

"B-Bring it d-down?" Eva's voice came out as a squeak. "W-We're in the a-air?"

"Yeah, we're on the Hellicarrier, which is pretty much a floating city."

Eva blinked at Clint's explanation, taken by surprise as she realized this news. She had only known that it was called the Hellicarrier. Casey never mentioned it actually floating in the sky. As they let the news sink in, the room began to warm up considerably.

"You'll be fine here, Eva," Natasha reassured her.

Eva leaned back against her bed and sighed in relief. She seemed more relaxed than ever. Natasha was careful not to press her with questions about her family or her past. From Casey's story it was likely the same thing had happened to this poor girl as well. The last thing they needed was for Eva to bring down the entire Hellicarrier.

...

Three agents were dead at the wolf's feet, or paws. Agent Hill had her gun raised and ready to fire, but something had stopped her in her tracks as the man in question was shot dead. This wolf wasn't just any ordinary wolf. If she shot the wolf than the Avengers would never forgive her, or SHIELD for that matter.

"Casey…. Casey, can you hear me?" Agent Hill rose her voice a pitch as the two remaining agents scooted away. One of them was ready to pull the trigger when she suddenly swatted the gun away. "Don't shoot! You'll only make things worse."

The wolf let out another snarl until finally lowering her head. Whatever signal that bastard had sent out must have faded. Her tense shoulders had relaxed as she seemed aware of what was going on around her. Then her eyes widened in horror, and seconds later she shifted back into the form of a human.

"I-I—" Casey was shaking with fear and horror as she stared at the agents that were lying around her. Agent Hill had finally dropped her gun as the other two agents did the same.

"It's okay, I already told you this happens to even the best agents." The cold tone in agent Hill's voice made Casey flinch. Her time with the Avengers had made her soft. She would need to learn how to toughen up if she wanted to continue going on in the field. Casey simply nodded in agreement, having already calmed down at the sight of her deceased teammates.

...

I felt my face tighten with anger as she led the way once again. Agent Hill's statement made me almost wish I had gotten her first. But the anger I had felt earlier, and the mindless rage, it was almost overwhelming. Whatever signal that bastard sent out had driven the wolf mad. I could still remember hearing the high-pitched frequency that had triggered the attack.

"How can you be so calm?" I asked, struggling to understand what exactly had made agent Hill say such harsh words. She didn't even seem phased by the fact that three of her fellow agents were now dead, because of me.

"It comes with the package." As if to prove her point, she fired at the nearest guard that happened to find us. I grabbed my own gun and managed to take down two more guards who were simply following his orders.

"We've got enemies on all sides," one of the remaining agents said through the earpieces we were given. I narrowed my eyes as I watched carefully for signs of the 'man in charge'.

"Just keep your eyes and ears open."

We didn't even know what to look for. All I could see were images of those men that had hurt us so much. I just hoped that we found who was in charge sooner or later. Otherwise this whole mission would have been wasted on the lives I just took.

It didn't take us long to reach the largest room in the labyrinth. I felt the hair along my arms stand on end as I looked around warily. Two long desks were placed in the center of the room. A large computer monitor was placed on top of the desk, along with wheely chairs that had been rolled to the other side of the room.

"This is it," I muttered under my breath. "I know it is."

Agent Hill had already called for the two remaining agents to join us, giving them our coordinates. While she did that I noticed something etched on the paperwork scattered across the desk. I felt my heart skip a beat when I recognized the symbol on the paperwork.

"Is that a wolf?" asked Hill when she followed my shocked expression.

"Yeah, and I know that symbol." My voice suddenly became bitter when I realized what that meant. "It means that my parents… they worked for this group."

* * *

**AN: So there's the next chapter. And surprise surprise, the secret behind her parents is out. I'm really excited about where this is going too! :D**

**Guest - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! There might be a little love in the story, but it won't be happening anytime soon. I've still got a few surprises up my sleeve :P**


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Chapter Thirty Two**

My fists clenched with rage as I studied the picture at the edge of the sheets. Agent Hill's eyes widened in disbelief when she realized what I just said. Everything that guy that held me captive said was true. My parents had been working for the Pure Ones all this time, and I never suspected a thing. Why hadn't I seen it sooner? And if they had been working for the Pure Ones, then what exactly were they working on in the first place?

"So, we finally meet at last." I felt my blood run cold when I heard that sneer. All at once the air around us started crackling with tension as an elderly looking man walked into the room. His hair was bleached white, and he wore glasses along with a suit that reminded me a bit too much of Tony's outfits. "I was wondering when you would reach me. It must have taken the work of SHIELD to find out my location."

"Why would my parents work for anyone like you?" I demanded. My voice came out in a snarl, and I could feel the wolf threatening to overwhelm me. The man in question simply raised an eyebrow in amusement and smirked at my reaction.

"They wanted power, just like the rest of us. They believed that somehow there was a way to gain such power, and so they ran tests," he explained. "It would appear as though they used you as a lab rat; their own child."

All I could do was glare at him. By now the dragon was starting to emerge, and I tried my best to keep it in check. Agent Hill was staying in the back of the room while the elderly man walked towards us, taking the paper on the desk while he approached us.

"My parents would never do that!" I shouted. "You're nothing but a sick bastard for killing all of those innocent kids!" The man only chuckled and shook his head, still looking amused as he locked eyes with me.

"Do you honestly believe that those kids were truly innocent?" he demanded, his voice coming out in a raspy sneer. "I can truly say that those kids would likely turn against humanity if given the chance. What we did was a blessing to the world."

Faster than either he or agent Hill could react, I changed into the Night Fury and lunged at the bastard. He didn't even move when he saw me charging at him. With one roar of fury, I felt a plasma blast forming in the back of my throat until noticing the fear in the old guy's eyes.

"What does her parent's research have to do with project Gemini?" Agent Hill demanded as I held the jerk down with my talons. He didn't bother struggling against my pressure as I glared down at him with piercing green eyes.

"The serum they created gives people the ability to change forms, into different creatures," the man explained, eying me coldly. I just let out a threatening snarl that caused him to flinch in response. "And of course, they only created one serum. You can already guess what the serum was used on."

I felt rage burn within me when he singled me out as someone considered 'what' rather than 'who'. That seemed to be all the information agent Hill needed. She pulled out her gun and fired before the bastard could say anything else. I jumped off of him when I felt an electrical current rush through me.

"It was just a taser," agent Hill explained when I looked at her questioningly. "He's stunned, for the moment. But by the time he wakes up, he'll be in SHIELD's custody." My shoulders didn't relax as I stepped back and changed back into my human form.

"You should have just killed him," I hissed under my breath. Agent Hill tilted her head to one side when she realized just how angry I was. "He-He claims that my parents created the serum and tested it on me. But if that's the case, then why didn't they know about it?"

"That's why we're taking him in," agent Hill replied. "We need more information, and after that clearance to disband the Pure Ones."

My heart nearly skipped a beat at the thought of that happening. Finally the Pure Ones would be stopped. After months of capturing innocent kids and killing so many, they would be put to an end. If that was the case, then maybe Eva and I could finally find some peace in our lives.

...

It was late in the afternoon by the time we arrived on the Hellicarrier. About twenty of the old bastard's men had been taken down in the process. He was bound in cuffs and chained to the wall while the quinjet made a safe landing. I stood as far away from them as I could, trying to ignore the fact that this was the guy in charge. He was the bastard responsible for what had happened to me, and every other kid who was captured by the Pure Ones.

"Glad to see you're back in one piece." Clint was the first one to approach me when the hanger door had opened. He raised an eyebrow when agent Hill shoved the old man forward, and surrounding her were the two other agents. "So, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered, folding my arms crossly as I glared at the old man in question. There were only two other agents left as they followed Hill into the bridge, and into the interrogation room where the old bastard would be kept. "Things… didn't exactly go well when we were back there."

We walked back inside in silence. I welcomed it, especially after everything that had happened back at the base. With the leader in hand, I wanted more than anything to get rid of any memory I had of the warehouse that I had stayed at.

"As far as we can tell, there aren't any other Pure Ones out there," Fury announced as soon as I entered the bridge. Natasha was standing next to him, frowning as she eyed the screens on the monitors warily.

"How do we know they weren't involved with Hydra?" she suddenly asked.

Hydra…. I'd heard stories about them. They were a group of people, like SHIELD. Only they were dangerous. More dangerous then anyone I had ever imagined. They tended to have interest in people like me, and it wouldn't surprise me if the Pure Ones were involved with Hydra. But it still bothered me to think that they could have been. Because that would likely mean that my parents were also involved with Hydra in one way or another.

"We don't, which is why we brought in this gentleman," agent Hill explained. "If anyone knows about their ties with Hydra, he will." I shot her one wary look before shrugging it off. After our experience in the base, I wasn't sure if I was ready to join her on the field anytime soon. "We lost some good agents along the way," she added in a whisper to Fury.

I held back a sigh of frustration at the mention of their deaths. If I hadn't joined them they might still be alive. This was all my fault.

"What exactly happened back there?" Fury asked, noticing how tense we both were.

"One of the guards had some kind of transmitter," agent Hill replied before I could open my mouth. I folded my arms and stood next to Natasha, not missing the cold look that followed as she glanced at agent Hill. "It created some kind of high-pitched frequency that caused the wolf to go… well, you know."

"Kind of like a dog reacting to the noise." I frowned once again when one of the agents in the room pointed that out. He had no idea how accurate that sounded. By the time more and more people started speaking, I realized that I found it all overwhelming.

Once I had left the bridge I found myself relaxing again. The tension in that room really had made me wish a hole would open up and swallow me. I hadn't even realized until now that Clint followed me. By the time I turned around I nearly bumped into him, blushing as I did so.

"Sorry," I murmured, glancing down in embarrassment.

"You okay? You looked a bit nervous back there," he commented. He didn't miss the look in my eyes. I looked down at the floor once more when he put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Hey, none of that was your fault," he added after guessing what was bothering me.

"But it was," I retorted almost at once. "Those agents are dead because of me! If I could have done anything to stop myself, I would have. But…." I stopped myself when I realized that once again, I was crying. All because I had lost control. Clint immediately pulled me in for a hug, keeping me from running away once again.

"Despite what happened back there, you did a good thing by bringing that bastard in," he told me. "He's not going to hurt anyone anymore."

"Then why does it feel like I failed?" I buried my face into my hands as I thought back to how many people he had killed. By becoming part of the Pure Ones the guards had killed so many though his orders. I would never forgive what he had done to me or anyone else for that matter. "How's Eva doing?" I asked, trying to drop the subject.

"She's recovering nicely," Clint replied as we headed for the medical bay. "The doctors say she'll likely be fully recovered within a week or two. She suffered from a lot of internal injuries as well."

I grimaced as I remembered how much time it had taken me to recover. There were still times when I could imagine the pain. Some of the men would use us as target practice when they were bored. Or as methods of torture, pour hot water over us without warning. Some had even branded the poor kids with hot iron, and didn't give them time to recover from the pain. They did anything they could to get the kids to talk.

We reached Eva's room, and I noticed that the temperature was strangely room-temperature. She must have calmed down since I last saw her. As Clint opened the door I noticed that she had a plate of food on her bed, and she was still eating when we arrived. Eva looked at us in surprise when she realized she had company.

"Hi guys," she said with a pleasant smile. I raised an eyebrow when I realized how much she had changed in just a few short hours. She seemed much less nervous then before, and even had a warm smile on her face as she looked at us. "One of the agents brought me a tray of food earlier, it was great."

"That's good to know," I replied. "How are you feeling?" I sat down on one of the stools the nurses used to talk with her. Eva didn't seem to mind that I was sitting right next to her. Just the other day she had been so nervous around me, but now she was like a totally different person.

"I'm feeling much better now," she told me. "The nurse even said that I might be able to go home in a week or two."

I bit the bottom of my lip and exchanged a knowing look with Clint. She had no idea, did she? The last thing I wanted was to hurt her again by telling her the truth. It was likely that her parents were dead thanks to the Pure Ones. I didn't want her to break down again, not after she had only just started to recover.

"That's great news, Eva," I reassured her with a smile of my own. "I'm sure your parents would be more than happy to see you again."

Eva beamed at the thought of seeing her parents again. "Maybe you could come with me and meet them," she chimed. "I bet they'd love to meet you."

Oh I bet they would. I sighed and stood up once I realized where this was headed.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" I asked, glancing at the now empty tray of food.

"No, I think I'm good," Eva replied with a shake of her head.

I nodded and left it at that. Eva rested her head against her pillow as I took the tray away. As we left the room I could almost feel the sense of hope that she had. Any hope was good, but I realized almost too soon that her dreams would be crushed.

"You're leading her with false hope," Clint said as if he had read my mind.

"I don't want her to get hurt again," I replied once we reached the mess hall. I spotted a few agents sitting at a table with trays of food in front of them. They were talking in hushed whispers, some of them casting us wary looks. "I know what it's like to lose everything, and I don't want her to go through the same thing."

* * *

**AN: So here's the new chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed it :) I know I enjoyed writing it. The next few chapters will be quite interesting for anyone who might actually be reading.**

**Guest - I'm glad you're enjoying it so much, the chapter was definitely fun to write :D**


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Chapter Thirty Three**

"It's good to see you again!" Darcy exclaimed when she saw me entering the penthouse. I smirked and nodded in agreement, thankful to be back after spending the last few days on the Hellicarrier. "Where exactly were you all this time? It was so boring here…. Jane spends all her time either moping about Thor or talking to Bruce."

"Let's just say that it was an interesting vacation," I replied with a shrug.

I really was thankful to be back at the tower. After spending a few days on the Hellicarrier, I hadn't realized how much I had missed my life with the Avengers. Natasha and Clint had stayed behind to let me know what would happen to Eva. And they wanted to make sure the old bastard known as Eric Fredericks gave all the information he had on the Pure Ones.

"So, we have a visitor," Darcy said with the slightest smirks. "Thor's back, and he said that it's safe to return to Asgard."

"Really?" I grinned at the thought of finally meeting Thor. Clint had told me so many stories about him that I wasn't sure which were true. So meeting the guy in person would really help me picture what he really was like. "I bet Jane's happy about that."

"You have no idea. She wouldn't stop babbling about it until she finally went to the lab," Darcy said with a roll of her eyes.

We both giggled at the thought of Jane bothering Tony and Bruce all day long. Tony didn't have a high tolerance level to chatter boxes. And I wasn't even sure how Bruce would handle it with the Other Guy hanging around.

For the rest of the afternoon we had spent time together in the penthouse, either watching movies or talking. I hadn't even realized how much time had passed until Jane came bursting through the door. Darcy had jumped from the sudden noise until she realized it was Jane who had joined us.

"Is he here yet?" she asked in an all-too-eager voice.

"Yeah, he gained a new power called invisibility," Darcy replied with a smirk. "He's standing right in front of you." By now I couldn't hold back the fit of laughter that followed when Jane scowled at Darcy.

"Not funny, not funny at all!" Jane nearly shouted, glaring at the both of us.

"Why am I the one getting yelled at?" I asked, faking innocence.

Jane just pouted in response, when suddenly clouds had begun to gather around the tower. By that point Tony and Bruce had walked into the penthouse as well along with Steve. Pepper was still away on her business trip, and Natasha and Clint were still on the Hellicarrier. Which left the six of us to greet Thor as he returned.

"Would it kill Asgard to give us some kind of warning signal?" Tony groaned as a blast of wind nearly shattered one of the windows.

The moment Thor had appeared the wind died down almost instantly. I lowered my arms and saw a tall looking man with long blond hair and a strange looking suit of armor standing on the balcony. He had a helmet covering his head and was wearing a cape, kind of reminding me of Superman in a way.

"My friends, it is good to see you again," he bellowed the moment the door opened. His face twisted in confusion though when he saw me for the first time. "Ah, you must be the child they spoke so highly of during our last visit."

I couldn't help but smirk when he said that. Tony let out a loud whistle while Bruce and Steve ruffled the back of their hair in embarrassment.

"How's it going?" I asked, tilting my head to one side curiously.

"I am fine, thank you for asking," Thor replied. I hadn't noticed until now that he was eying me with just as much curiosity. "Is it true what they have told me about you? That you can change into different creatures?"

All I could do was nod in response. "It's partly true; I can only change into a wolf and different types of dragons," I explained with a shrug. He actually looked impressed. I never thought that would happen, impressing a Demi-God.

"I will be staying here for the day," Thor told Tony as he shook his hand rather violently. I laughed when Tony pulled it back, rubbing it a few times while cursing under his breath. "After that, we must return to London at once."

"Wait, why London?" Jane looked at Thor warily when he said that.

"Let me guess, daddy issues?" Tony asked with a smug look.

"You could say that," Thor replied. "Let us just say that he was not pleased with my latest news."

An awkward silence followed after he said that. "You're always welcomed to stay here at the tower," Tony pointed out in a reassuring tone. "We've got extra rooms."

"Maybe this is something we should discuss later," Jane said, her voice lilting just a bit.

I didn't miss how anxious she looked at the thought of actually _living_ in the tower. I thought she liked living here. Then again I didn't really know her that well. Staying here would give me a chance to get to know both her and Darcy better, which was something I wouldn't mind.

...

Natasha frowned as she studied the files that were handed to her the other day. This 'Fredericks' guy had really made a mess of things with SHIELD. Between capturing and killing kids and claiming that it was in the name of science made her want to break his nose in the worst way.

The worst part was that Casey's parents _had_ worked for the Pure Ones. But they deflected from the group, realizing just how dangerous Eric was. They had used their only serum on Casey in a means to destroy it. They didn't realize that the serum had actually been successful, and turned Casey into what she was now. Because they had deflected from the Pure Ones, it had put them on their main target list. They had known all along where her parents were living. And they had used it as a way to gain access to the serum.

"You okay?" She didn't look away when Clint joined her moments later. After reading the files over twice (it was a habit she had formed when she first joined SHIELD), she turned away from them and finally met his eyes. "Those files are the only truth we have to tell her," he added while leaning against the wall.

"She was worried her parents worked for the Pure Ones," Natasha explained. "Now we have proof that they didn't. They deflected from the group, ensuring their deaths." Clint raised an eyebrow when he read what was written on the file. Then his eyes widened when he realized what that meant.

"They seriously didn't think that the serum wouldn't effect her?" he demanded.

"Of course they wouldn't think it would," Natasha snapped. "All of their other experiments had ended in failure. They didn't expect it to work because of that."

Clint pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Why would any idiot use a serum on their own kid? Didn't they know how risky that was? What if it had killed her? Would they have any regret then?

"We have to tell her the truth," he muttered crossly. "Even if she doesn't like it."

"Her parents wanted to live a normal life after that," Natasha sighed, realizing that it was far more complicated then just telling the truth. "They didn't realize that by living a normal life, Casey's life would be in danger."

The two of them exchanged knowing looks. They had to share this news with Casey. Finding out that her parents had deflected from the Pure Ones might make a huge impact on her life. But also finding out they had tested the serum on her might break her in more ways than one.

...

A day had passed since Thor returned to the tower. Life was interesting with him around. He often found himself getting lost in human technology. And at one point we had even shared a conversation about what life was like on Asgard compared to Midgard. Apparently he found life here much more eventful than he did at home.

I was already dressed and ready to go on a morning jog when I realized that I had a message on my phone. My eyes narrowed for a moment when I saw who had sent the text.

'_Can we talk? Meet you at the usual place? – Emily_.' I sighed when I realized what that meant. Glancing up from my phone, I looked at all of the pictures that I had put down weeks ago. They were pictures of the times I had spent with Emily, my one and only best friend.

It was at that moment I had forgotten about the meeting I'd planned on a few days ago. We were supposed to meet at the cafe when I ran into Jane and Darcy. Meeting them had somehow pushed Emily out of my mind at that moment. And I had a feeling it was because of how much her secret had effected me.

With a sigh I decided to take Steve's advice and meet with her. I didn't really have anything to lose at this point. If anything it was her who had everything to lose.

"I'm going out for the morning," I announced to anyone who might be listening.

"Take an umbrella with you." I stopped the moment Bruce had said that. With one raised eyebrow I noticed how gray and dull it was outside.

"Thanks for the heads up." With that being said, I grabbed the nearest umbrella and started heading out.

Sure enough, the rain had started falling the moment I stepped outside. I held back a groan of annoyance and pulled open my umbrella. And of course the stupid thing had to have holes in it. I rolled my eyes and tried to keep myself dry, realizing this was probably a relic from the alien attack that happened about a year ago.

By the time I reached the cafe I was soaked. I tried shaking off the water as I stepped inside, suddenly feeling cold and uncomfortable.

"Here, this should help." I looked up in surprise as one of the employees handed me a towel. To my disbelief I realized that said employee happened to be Emily. "I'm off for the rest of the day, I thought we could use it to catch up."

She shrugged and looked away while I wiped my face clean and put a towel over my hair.

"Are you… working here?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"My parents said that I should start working for my own money so… yeah, kind of," she replied with another shrug.

"Wow, that sucks." We both grinned at that, but Emily's grin faded as she turned towards the counter. Another girl working there just watched us curiously as Emily took off her apron. "But at least you get free coffee now."

"Not exactly, I have to make it myself if I want it," Emily muttered.

We sat down in one of the booths. Fortunately there weren't too many other people in the shop. I preferred doing this alone where we could actually talk.

"So…. How have things been?" I tried changing the subject, but of course failed miserably.

"They could be better," she replied. "Mom's still pissed off with me, and dad won't even speak to me." She looked down at the table, looking more downcast than ever. "They think it's my fault the secret's out."

My hand suddenly gripped the table a little harder at the mention of her family's 'secret'. Her parents were SHIELD agents, and she had known all along. She had the nerve to not even tell me, even when I was living with the Avengers and training to be a SHIELD agent.

"Yeah well, you kind of deserved it for being an ass," I retorted, folding my arms and glaring at her.

"I didn't have any other choice," she protested. "They told me to keep it a secret, or…." She stopped herself, and I realized that she was ready to cry. "I just wish there was some way of making me forget everything, all of their secrets and the risks they took."

Sympathy made me bite the bottom of my lip in surprise. I hadn't realized until now just how much this secret devastated her. Unless her acting skills were as good as Natasha's. Then I'd be even more pissed off, if that were possible.

"Emily, I don't know if you're telling the truth or not," I started, glancing out the window for a moment. "But I do know that before the whole 'secret' thing, we were best friends. I couldn't imagine my life without you, and now it's just… boring."

That didn't seem to cheer her up. But at least she wasn't crying anymore. She wiped away a tear with her sleeve and looked back up at me.

"Casey, I know that what I did is probably unforgivable in your eyes," she murmured. "I just… want us to start over, as friends, before the whole… mess started."

I smiled as I thought of what Steve had told me. This technically wasn't her fault to begin with. She had only just been part of the secret because her parents had forced her into keeping it. But I still couldn't be sure whether or not she was telling the truth.

"I'd like that," I said with a sheepish smile. More than anything I realized that I had missed her.

* * *

**AN: So there's the next chapter :) Hope you all liked it. And yes, I totally just went there. Emily may or may not be playing a big roll in the future chapters to come, but I won't be giving away anything serious.**

**Guest - Thanks for reviewing twice, I appreciate it :D And I believe this chapter answered your question :P I'm not overly worried, I'm writing this more for the fun of it than anything else. Though reviews would be nice every now and than...**


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Chapter Thirty Four**

The afternoon sun shown through the windows. A day had passed since I sort of made up with Emily. We'd spent the rest of that day together, just talking about things other than SHIELD. She seemed more than happy to spend time away from her family. But I was still wary around her, especially since she had kept her secret for so many years.

Eva was recovering well enough that she could walk around in her room. She'd been transferred to a SHIELD facility in the city where they could keep a close eye on her. Apparently being trapped on the Hellicarrier wasn't as fun as she had first thought.

I paid her a visit when I received the phone call from Director Fury. She was more than happy to see me when I arrived. By now she had almost stopped stuttering completely when she spoke. I'd only just noticed that she stuttered when she got nervous. That was when her powers seemed to escalate too.

"I'm glad to see you again," Eva said with a smile when I walked into her room. A nurse had been watching over her a few moments ago. She looked at me in surprise before leaving us alone for a few minutes.

"Me too," I replied before handing her some books. "I thought you could have something to keep yourself busy while you're here."

I pulled out some of my favorites; she was around the age I was when I started reading the Warriors series. Eva eyed the books with interest and smiled. Cats had always been my favorite, even though I did change into a wolf. Though the one book in particular that I absolutely loved was The Sight. It was not only a fantastic book about wolves struggling to live, but it also was historically accurate about Transylvania.

"Thanks, it has been getting boring in here," Eva sighed. "Some of the nurses brought me bored games to help, but even they get boring after a while." I nodded in agreement, smiling as I remembered how bored I had gotten being cooped up in the Hellicarrier.

"You'll be fine, and before you'll be out of here," I reassured her.

Eva smiled once again at the thought of finally being released from the hospital. By now she had been here for almost a week and a half now. I'm sure she was getting stir crazy from sitting here all day with nothing to do. I knew all too well what that was like. As I was about to turn and leave one of the nurses entered the room. Her face paled a little when she saw me, and she let out an uncomfortable cough as an awkward silence fell between us.

"Agent Anderson, Dr. Banner has a phone call waiting for you," the nurse explained, sounding a bit uneasy at the mention of Bruce. I raised an eyebrow in surprise before waving goodbye to Eva. She simply looked surprised at the familiar name, but she didn't say anything.

With that being said and done, I left the room and headed into one of the conference rooms. It had been a while since I was in this building, but by now I'd gotten familiar with the layout. And sure enough I could see Bruce on the monitor screen as soon as I walked inside.

"Hey Dr. B, how's it going?" I asked, trying to act casual as he looked at me warily. I was more surprised he wanted to speak with me over anyone else. After all I'm sure there are agents who were more qualified, unless this had something to do with the Avengers. Even then Fury would've been a better choice for contact.

"Is that kid still there?" Bruce asked, ignoring the nickname I just came up with. All I could do was nod, having already guessed where this was going. Natasha had sent him some blood samples to see where Eva had gotten her powers from. "From what we discovered she has the X gene in her blood, which means that she's a—" I cut Bruce off with a knowing smirk.

I'd learned about mutants during my time at the Academy. From what I gathered they were born with something called the X gene, which gave them their abilities and appearances. Mutants weren't exactly seen as a good thing to most people. But I'd already learned that there was more to them than meets the eye. Especially when it came to the X-Men.

"So what now? She doesn't know, I'm sure of that," I said, frowning as I thought of how she would react to that news. Wasn't there already someone with the power to control and create ice? I thought his name was Iceman, but I wasn't too sure.

"If she wants to, we can send her to Xavier's School for the Gifted," Bruce told me. "I'm sure that he would be more than willing to accept her as a student."

Again I just nodded in agreement, having already guessed what or who he meant by 'he'. Once we were finished discussing what the possible outcome of Eva's future would be, I shut the screen off and left the room. Eva might have a place in the Avengers, given how strong her powers were. But she had no control over them, from what I had gathered. She needed someone who could teach her how to control her abilities.

...

"So she really is a mutant?" Jane's voice was filled with awe as I returned to the tower, explaining what had happened back at the hospital. "That must be fascinating, though I can't imagine what it must be like living with those powers."

"You learn to control it, eventually," Thor said with a wide grin. "I would like to meet this child, she reminds me of a Frost Giant."

I frowned and folded my arms at the mention of Frost Giant. There was nothing more entertaining than listening to Thor tell his stories about Asgardian lore and myth. I had a feeling though that Eva wouldn't take too kindly to being called a Frost Giant.

"So wait, does that mean she's staying with SHIELD from now on?" Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Knowing Fury he'd want to keep tabs on her," Tony said, scowling at the thought of being watched over twenty-four seven by SHIELD. Which was kind of ironic, given the fact that SHIELD was watching his every move at the moment.

"Whatever path she chooses, I hope she's on our side," Steve murmured thoughtfully. "She'd make a valuable ally in battle."

"Or a dangerous enemy," Bruce pointed out. "We don't even know what she plans on doing after she recovers."

An awkward silence fell upon us when he said that. I had a feeling that Eva wouldn't turn on us. Not unless Hydra somehow got their hands on her. Then again I didn't really know her that well. Maybe I should have taken the opportunity to get to know her better.

"You all act as though she is your enemy already," Thor remarked, looking at Bruce warily.

"Why don't we just drop the subject," Tony suddenly suggested. "After all we've got more pressing issues to worry about, such as what movie we'll be watching tonight."

I smirked at the thought of another movie night. In the end we'd decided on watching The Lost World: Jurassic Park, since Thor had never seen it before. He kept going on about how marvelous dinosaurs were and comparing them to creatures from Asgard. But it was still fun nonetheless. The best part was there was a new movie coming out sometime this year, and I was more than looking forward to it.

By the time the movie was over I was exhausted. It was a good kind of exhausted though. After all of the commotion from the mission a couple of days ago, I needed a break. And this was just the kind of break I needed.

...

It was early the next morning when Natasha and I had arrived at the hospital where Eva was staying. I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep on the couch until noticing that someone had carried me back to my room. At the time I hadn't cared much, but now I wondered when I actually did fall asleep.

"So, how exactly are we going to approach this issue?" I asked warily as we entered the building. It seemed oddly quiet despite the constant sound of carts running to and from hospital rooms. I found myself trying to focus on the path ahead, realizing I hated being here any longer than necessary.

"We ask her if she'd like to go with us," Natasha told me. "Bruce already informed Professor Xavier about Eva's condition; he was more than willing to accept her as a student."

I nodded, recalling how little I knew about these people. It would be nice to meet them, and maybe even make some new friends. Though I had a feeling none of them would be happy to have outsiders in their school.

When we reached Eva's room I noticed that she was reading one of the books I had given her. I tried not to smirk at the sight as she looked at us in surprise.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here?" she asked, a little surprised to see us after we just visited her the other day.

"How are you feeling?" Natasha asked, ignoring her question. Eva furrowed her eyebrows before closing her book and putting it down.

"I'm feeling great now," she replied. "Whatever those nurses did really helped me."

I couldn't help but feel impressed with how fast Eva had recovered since her first few days in SHIELD's custody. The first time I had met her, she was too scared to even speak. Now she wasn't stuttering at all, and she kept the room temperature as normal as she could.

"Have you figured out what you're planning on doing once you recover?" Natasha suddenly asked. This time Eva frowned and looked at the wall warily.

"Honestly, no…. I always had a feeling that my parents would be gone when I was taken by those p-people," she murmured, starting to stutter again. All at once I could feel the temperature dropping by the second. Eva's hands were holding on to the blanket tightly as she looked back at us. "What am I going to do? I'm only thirteen, I can't live on my own!"

"Eva, calm down," I whispered, ignoring the pain in my chest when I remembered losing my own parents. "Everything is going to be fine."

She just stared at me with wide, panicked filled eyes. I held back a sigh of frustration and looked at Natasha hopefully. She didn't even seem bothered by the cold as she leaned forward and placed a hand on Eva's shoulder, causing the girl to stiffen.

"We already made arrangements for you to live somewhere safe," she reassured Eva. "It's a school for people like you, a school where they can teach you how to control your powers."

Eva slowly opened and closed her mouth as if she wasn't sure what to say to that. "You mean you're sending me to a foster home?" she asked, her voice cracking a little.

"No," I told her. All at once I could feel memories returning of the time when I had felt the same kind of panic. I didn't know what would happen to me when the Avengers were finished helping me recover. I didn't realize that SHIELD would find a place for me, and give me a second chance. "The place you're going to is much better than a foster home, and you'll find more people like you. People who are willing to help you find a place in the world."

For a moment Eva seemed to contemplate over what I'd told her. Honestly I wasn't sure what to expect from this school. But if Natasha and Bruce trusted them, than I needed to as well. Besides, Eva would never have the opportunity to learn how to control her powers if she stayed with SHIELD. Finally her expression seemed to relax as she realized the truth in my statement.

"Okay, maybe I could give this school of yours a try," she replied. "When are you planning on taking me there?"

"Tomorrow morning," Natasha replied. "There's a hospital there with people who are better suited for taking care of your needs."

Eva nodded once more and leaned back against the hospital bed, wincing as she did so. I could only hope that she didn't think we were just dumping her there. SHIELD had a tendency to do that to people they didn't understand. Eva deserved a second chance as much as I did. And I knew that she would find her place at the school if she just gave it a chance.

* * *

**AN: Ah yes, I'm including the X-Men... or at least the School for the Gifted. I couldn't resist ;)**

**Guest - No problem, I love Thor :)**


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Chapter Thirty Five**

The car ride over to the school didn't take as long as I expected. Apparently it was closer to the city than I realized, in Salem Center, New York. Clint sat next to Natasha as she drove, while I sat in the back of the car alongside Eva. She looked nervous, but she kept on a straight face and stared outside the window.

At last the car had pulled to a stop, and we were greeted by someone waiting outside. A man with short brown hair wearing some kind of sunglasses was standing outside, looking at us as we got out of the car. Eva let out a small whimper and tugged on my arm as soon as we were outside the car.

We had to grab a pair of crutches for Eva to use while her leg was recovering. Her arm was also still wrapped in bandages, but for the most part she was moving around just fine. I was more concerned about how she would deal with recovering in a different environment than anything else.

"It's okay, he's not here to hurt you," I reassured her in a whisper.

"Agent Romanoff, Barton," the man greeted the two SHIELD agents with a nod. Then he looked down at us. "And who might these two be?"

"Scott, these are Casey Anderson and Eva Fisher," Natasha introduced us. "Casey's a SHIELD agent; Eva is the one who is enrolling in your school."

"Pleasure to meet you." I braced myself as Scott reached out for a handshake. Eva flinched under his sudden movement. "It's okay," I quickly added. "Sorry, we've just had a bit of a rough past," I said to Scott.

He simply nodded in understanding and led the way into the school yard. My eyes widened when I realized that it was more like a large mansion. The building had a welcoming appearance to it, with a garden surrounding a large fountain in the front along with a wrap-around driveway.

"Is this really where I'll learn to control my powers?" Eva asked, staring around wildly. It wasn't until we walked inside that she started to panic. I could already feel the air becoming much colder, and had to squeeze her hand gently to calm her down.

"That's the plan," Scott replied with a grin. He didn't even seem bothered by the sudden change in temperature, much like Natasha.

I froze as people began to walk around us after the ringing of a bell. Students who were around Eva's age or older looked at us curiously. A few had glared at Natasha and Clint, obviously annoyed with the newcomers. I'm guessing though that this wasn't their first trip to this place. Just judging by how experienced they were told me everything I needed to know.

Scott led us through a hallway as we avoided any curious onlookers. Honestly I was just as curious as they were about them. I'm sure most of them were already aware that a new student had arrived. But to them I was a complete stranger, a trespasser if they wanted to call me that.

We walked on in awkward silence until reaching a rather large office. The door was half-way opened, and Eva tightened her grip on my arm. I held back a groan of annoyance, realizing that this was all too new for her.

"Please, come in," a new voice spoke up.

Eva stiffened at the voice and held on to my arm tighter. How she and I were able to walk straight was beyond me, especially with an iron grip like hers. And given the fact that she was using crutches made it all the more surprising, and amusing.

I narrowed my eyes slightly when I saw a bald man sitting in a wheelchair in front of a desk. He didn't seem the slightest bit surprised as Natasha and Clint introduced themselves, then Eva. I simply stayed quiet the whole time, studying the room a little. Scott stayed inside, and I'm guessing that was to ensure we didn't cause any trouble.

"And you are certain she has fully recovered?" The professor was staring at Eva now. She had finally let go of my arm, and was now staring at him as well.

"Not entirely," Natasha replied. "She still has a few minor injuries that are better suited for your doctors, along with other… nonphysical injuries."

Fortunately Eva didn't seem to notice how Natasha had left out the trauma she had faced. I eyed Eva warily, aware of the fact that she could just as easily turn on these people. But once again she stayed calm, despite the fact that she was in a completely different place among different people.

"I believe your friend here hasn't introduced herself to me," the professor suddenly said; I wasn't sure if he was speaking to Natasha or to Eva. But his question made me flinch, and I looked away after realizing I had no choice but to answer.

"Casey," I answered before anyone else could speak up. "Casey Anderson. Though if what I read on the files are right, you would already know that."

I smirked as the professor raised an eyebrow at my statement. Then he did something that caught all of us off guard. He let out a small chuckle and shook my hand as I reached out for a proper greeting.

"You have every right to question my motives, agent Anderson," the professor said after we stood there in awkward. I blushed a little when I realized that Clint had nudged me after making that remark earlier. "Eva, you will find yourself in good hands. I can assure you that we will teach you everything we know; we even have a student who is familiar with powers like yours."

Eva looked a little happier with that statement. I couldn't help but grin at the sight; it looked like Eva was going to fit in well.

"Thank you for taking her in," I murmured as Scott escorted her out of the room. "She deserves a second chance more than anything." The professor leaned back against his wheelchair while Natasha exchanged a look with Clint.

"Casey, why don't you explore the school while we have a word with the professor?" Clint suggested, looking down at me.

I simply rolled my eyes and decided to do as I was told without arguing. With the luck I had I would get lost. But not unless I used my wolf senses. I tried not to smirk as I changed into the wolf again. And almost at once I picked up the familiar scent of food. My stomach grumbled and my tongue lolled out at the scent.

Without a second thought I followed the source of the scent until nearly bumping into another student. I looked up in one second and saw a girl with light brown hair staring down at me with equal shock. Then she let out a laugh that made me bristle with unease.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting to see a wolf in our halls," she said, grinning at me. "Are you with the visitors?" Her question wasn't a surprising one. I simply yipped and nodded, and she smiled in response. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kathryn Pryde, or Kitty for short."

If I could I would have grinned back. Instead I nodded once more and followed her to the lunch hall, happy to have a bite to eat. The students inside just stared at us with weird looks as I followed her. Inside I was struggling not to laugh at the sight. I'm guessing they weren't expecting to see a wolf among them.

"Two hamburgers please," Kitty announced once we reached the line. I tilted my head to one side as the staff just stared at me with an open mouth. The look on their faces was priceless. I almost wished I had a camera with me as they handed Kitty a tray and me a bag.

I carried the bag between my teeth and followed Kitty to an open table, where two other students were sitting. The look on their faces when I changed back into a human was just as priceless. And this time Kitty suddenly pulled out her phone and took pictures of their expressions.

"That's hilarious," a kid with short blond hair grumbled, sounding half embarrassed and half amused. "And who might you be?"

"Casey, Casey Anderson," I replied through bites of my burger.

"Hi, I'm Rogue," a girl with brown hair with a blond streak running through it introduced herself.

"And I'm Bobby," the guy sitting next to Kitty chimed in. "So are you a new student? I've never seen anyone change into a wolf like that."

"No, I'm just here for the day," I explained with a shrug. "SHIELD business and all."

"I'm surprised the professor would allow an outsider to explore school grounds," Rogue murmured, sounding more thoughtful than annoyed.

I couldn't help but grimace at the thought of being called an outsider. Though I suppose it made sense they would think of me as someone suspicious. Trust was something that had to be earned.

"Wait, so you're with SHIELD?" Kitty's question made me look at her in surprise.

I nodded in response, suddenly remembering how much I had changed in the last few months. Even a month ago I wouldn't have found myself talking to a complete stranger. It amazed me at how much I had grown up since living with the Avengers. The ironic things was half of them argued like toddlers most of the time when it came to not getting their way.

"Yeah; I've only been an agent for a couple of months. But it's the best job I've ever had." I smiled fondly, realizing that that statement was all too true. I wasn't even sure where I would be had I not taken Coulson's offer into consideration.

"Must be fun, taking down some bad guys and going onto missions," Bobby stated with a smirk.

"It isn't always rainbows and sunshine," I said with a shrug. "But it beats sitting in a cubicle office all day."

Kitty nodded in agreement while Rogue smiled at the thought of being stuck in a place like that. All four of us continued talking after lunch was over. Apparently their classes had ended a few minutes before I arrived at the lunch hall, or mess hall as they called it.

To my surprise they were more than happy to show me around the place. They showed me where classes were taught, including several I'd never heard of. What amazed me was that their idea of gym meant hand-to-hand combat, or learning to control their powers.

In the end I learned that it really was a good thing we had taken Eva here. She would learn how to control her powers and find a place to fit in. I just hoped that I'd get to see her again after this. Because something told me that she'd be spending quite a long time here.

"So, you can create and control ice?" I asked when we sat down on one of the sofas in the lounge. Bobby was sitting between Kitty and Rogue as we talked after exploring the school for most of the morning.

"Yep; I managed to scare the hell out of my parents when I first discovered my powers," he laughed. "But they soon learned where I could learn to control them, and brought me here."

"That's good to hear; the friend I told you about has powers similar to yours," I sighed in relief. "Only… hers are different. It's like she can control the temperature around her, and create snowstorms without realizing it."

"Her powers must be controlled by her emotions," Rogue stated.

That's exactly what I had thought. It would make sense given how much of a difference it made when Eva was calm or anxious. Either way I knew now that she would have better control over her powers when she started going to this school.

"You ready kiddo?" I looked up in surprise to see Clint standing over the sofa, causing all three of the students to gape.

"Yep, can I say bye to Eva first?" I glanced at the others warily, realizing that they were more cautious of Clint than they were of me.

"That's probably not a good idea," Clint told me, looking slightly anxious to get out of the place.

I frowned for a bit before nodding in agreement. "It was nice meeting you all," I said to the others.

"Don't be a stranger, you're more than welcome to see us again," Kitty replied with a grin.

To my surprise she handed me a piece of paper with her phone number on it. Bobby smirked and gave me his as well, along with Rogue's. I couldn't help but grin back sheepishly before standing up and joining Clint. If only making new friends like this was easy with people in the city. They had no idea what they were missing out on.

"Look at you making new friends on the spot," Clint nudged me playfully as we walked away.

"Well I didn't see you making any attempt at befriending them." I rolled my eyes as he pouted in response. We both burst out laughing until reaching Natasha. "If I were a mutant I'd be more than happy staying here."

"It's a good thing you aren't," Natasha said. I looked at her in surprise until she continued, "we'd miss you at the tower."

Her smirk told me everything I needed to know. I couldn't help but blush as we headed for the car. If my parents could see me now, they would probably be shocked at who I was meeting and what I was doing. I never realized until now just how much I missed them.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Chapter Thirty Six**

"We are returning to London today," Thor suddenly announced. "Stark, you have been a gracious host."

Tony simply bowed in response as the Asgardian said that. I rolled my eyes as I sat on the couch, watching the whole scene. Pepper had finally returned from her business trip, only to find the tower a complete mess. Jane and I had spent most of the morning trying to clean it up before she returned. But even that wasn't enough to clean what mess Clint and Thor had made. I'm not even sure how they managed to get poptarts on the ceiling of all places.

"It's been a blast meeting you," Darcy said to me. "But I guess all good things must come to an end."

"You don't have to leave," Pepper told them.

"Most of my lab equipment is still back in London, plus my parents have been begging me to go back," Jane replied with a shrug. "We'll be back soon enough to cause more destruction I'm sure." She added the last part with a sly look towards Thor, who didn't seem to notice.

Thor stepped outside on the balcony with Jane holding onto him, and Darcy grabbing on to Jane. With one wave of his arm he called to Heimdall to open the Bifrost, and in a flash of light they were gone. I held back a sigh once the room had gotten eerily silent.

"Well that was awkward," Tony said, clasping his hands together once they were gone. I jumped at his sudden speech and rolled my eyes. Only Tony would say something like that.

"Might as well get this mess cleaned up," Pepper sighed after observing the damage that had been left over.

"I'll give you a hand with that," I suddenly announced, feeling bored when I realized that they were actually gone.

The tower was going to get quiet with Darcy being gone. And boring. She just had something about her that made everything seem a bit more exciting and entertaining. I wasn't even sure how to describe it. But I did wish that there was a way to somehow convince them to stay. My guess was that it was Jane who had convinced Thor to leave.

...

We spent the rest of the morning cleaning up while Pepper caught up with what I was up to. I told her about the school we visited and Eva. What I didn't tell her though was the mission and what had happened back there. I wasn't in any hurry to relive those events. Especially after finding out that my parents actually had been working for the Pure Ones all this time.

After we were finished cleaning Pepper had treated me to lunch in the city. It was a nice change in pace after everything that had happened over the last couple of days. To my surprise she even took me shopping for some new clothing, since the ones I had were starting to get worn out.

That was when I noticed something was off. I'd just purchased a new shirt and a pair of shorts for summer when I bumped into someone. How they were in the girl's department was beyond me, but it just so happened that I'd bumped into a guy. I blushed and stepped back, realizing that he probably thought I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

"Sorry, I'm kind of in a hurry," he apologized before staring at me in surprise. It was at that point that I recognized his face from somewhere. SHIELD had a file on him. Someone with the name of Peter Parker, if I remembered correctly. Seeing him now made me wonder why they had a file on him to begin with. He looked pretty average, with short brown hair and blue eyes. "Uh, did I hurt you?" he suddenly asked, noticing that I was staring.

"Sorry," I repeated what he said. "I'm just looking for someone; we must have gotten separated while I was in line." I paused for a moment before taking a chance, "you wouldn't happen to be Peter Parker, would you?" My question seemed to catch him off guard.

"Uh, yeah," he replied, frowning for a moment. But the expression lasted for only a second. "How do you know? You don't go to Midtown do you?" I couldn't help but laugh at his questions.

"No, I'm just being perceptive," I replied. "Pleasure to meet you; I'm Casey, Casey Anderson." I held my hand out for a handshake.

Peter eyed me skeptically before shaking my hand in response. Oh Tony would be jealous now. From the files I'd read, Peter was kind of a genius in his school. But he always ended up having bad grades because of his 'after school activities'.

"I really should be going, but it was nice meeting you," he suddenly said when a siren wailed in the distance. I smirked as he turned and ran, nearly running another girl over in the process. Once he was gone Pepper chose that moment to join me.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Just a new friend," I replied, glancing over my shoulder. And as soon as I said that he was gone. Something told me though we'd be meeting each other again.

The two of us had returned to the tower about thirty minutes later. After I got changed and ready to take on the gym I realized that Natasha was waiting for me inside. I flushed a little when I guessed that I was running late once again.

"Casey, we need to talk," Natasha told me after the door closed behind me. All at once the happy mood I was in seemed to fade. I knew that statement all too well. It meant that I'd done something wrong and of course no one would let me know until the last minute. "It's about your parents." Those words alone made me narrow my eyes.

"What about them?" I asked suspiciously. "We already know that they were working for the Pure Ones, who were most likely working for Hydra." I hadn't realized until now how bitter my voice was. "Sorry, I'm still having trouble accepting that they were working for the enemy," I quickly apologized.

Natasha suddenly put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to stiffen from the sudden contact. "That's just it, Casey," she said. "Your parents deflected from the Pure Ones after finding out what they were planning. We managed to bring up as much information on them as possible."

My heart started racing a mile a minute at this sudden news. What was she saying? That my parents were actually good people? I stared at her in disbelief until realizing that she was telling the truth. Natasha rarely lied unless it was for her own personal gain, or SHIELD's.

"But…. When would you have found this all out?" I demanded, lowering my voice a little. I tried to calm myself down as anxiety started to reach it's highest point.

"A couple of days ago, before we took Eva to the school," Natasha replied. "Fury didn't want us to tell you at all."

I felt my hands clench into fists. A sudden surge of anger rushed through me as I thought of everything my parents had done. They deflected from the Pure Ones. And they used the serum on me to keep it from the group. What's more is they were probably responsible for me getting captured by them in the first place.

"Guess that explains why he was keeping me away from the Hellicarrier," I muttered crossly.

"Casey, you deserve to know the truth; your parents aren't the bad guys," Natasha reminded me.

All I could do was nod, but deep down I knew that she was wrong. My parents had been in the wrong. They shouldn't have started working for the Pure Ones in the first place. Right now I was more confused than ever.

"I need some time alone," I murmured before running out of the door. I didn't give her a chance to argue as I headed for the lobby. All I needed now was time alone; I wasn't even sure where to go. As long as I had time alone to think to myself.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. There are only a few left before this if finished. Also, I'm seeing Age of Ultron today. And I cannot wait :D After that, Antman, and hopefully that movie will live up to the reputation Marvel's been getting as an awesome comic-verse :D And on top of it you all get to see a certain masked vigilante ;) Peter will probably be making an appearance in the next story when that comes around more often than not :)  
**

**RAINBOWSNEMESIS - Thanks, I'm glad you like it so much :) If you liked this story than you should check out a Place to Call Home by horseluvr00, this story was inspired by hers :)**


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

_A smaller version of me stood in the middle of the room, crying as I stared at what was left of the dollhouse my dad had made. It had been destroyed a few moments ago, and I couldn't even remember why. I wasn't even sure what had triggered the memory. But I knew that no good would come from it._

_The room I was in was small, with a bed to the side and a small desk to the other. I remembered this place well. A bin full of toys that I used to play with was placed underneath. The room was usually such a mess that I could barely see the floor._

_A figure leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. By now I stopped crying and looked up to see a familiar face staring down at me. Mom. A face I hadn't seen in months, and a face I missed more than I realized._

_"Casey, what happened?" she asked, pressing a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I sniffed and wiped my nose against my sleeve. Mom smiled and gave me a tissue, laughing a little as I sneezed into it. "You'll be okay," she whispered._

_"Momma, I broke the dollhouse," I whimpered, pointing to the dollhouse my dad had made for me. It was an exact replica of our farmhouse. The only difference was that the dollhouse had no front side on it, and half of it had been destroyed._

_"I'm sure that it wasn't your fault," mom reassured me. The doubt in her voice wasn't exactly comforting. I could remembering being picked up by her at that point. I was small enough that she and dad could carry me without causing any physical pain. She carried me to my bed and placed me there before cleaning up the mess I'd made._

_"But it was me who destroyed it!" I yelled. "I-I can't even remember how, but I did!" Mom stopped in her tracks when I said that. She suddenly turned and gave me a look that told me something was wrong. I stopped my sobbing and looked at her through wide eyes._

_"Were you angry when it happened?" mom suddenly asked. Her question made me blink. I could barely remember what happened and she expected me to answer that?_

_"M-Maybe," I answered, still sitting back in my bed. Mom turned around and sat down next to me. I looked at her hopefully._

_"None of that was your fault, and don't you blame yourself for it," mom told me. "I'll be sure to get you a new dollhouse, one that's even better than this one."_

_She kissed me on the forehead and left the room, and me behind. I stared after her for a while, not realizing what she meant by that. I liked the old one. It was special because daddy had made it for me. And now it was gone because I ruined it. It was all my fault, everything._

...

Wind rushed past my face as I flew through the sky. I had changed into the form of a Night Fury. I was running, and I didn't even know why. All I knew was that I needed to get away for a few days. I found myself flying over a familiar landscape, and as I looked down I was tempted to land.

But instinct kicked in and I continued soaring. Something told me that landing wouldn't end well. Especially since my home had changed so much. As I looked down I spotted the farm where my family used to live. The whole place had been burned down recently. I could still smell the acrid tang of smoke in the air that made my lungs burn. I let out a growl of outrage and flew towards the sight, ignoring the thoughts that were screaming in my head.

People were gathered outside the roped area. When I landed I could see their shocked faces staring at me. I let out another warning growl as my tail swept over the debris. Everything I grew up with was gone. All my old clothing, my school work…. Everything.

"Did you hear what happened?" I jumped when I heard that voice. People were talking now, as if they didn't even see me.

"They said it was arsenal, that someone set the place on fire out of spite," a woman replied, her voice sounding grim. "Who would do such a thing? It was a lovely place."

"The family that lived there was murdered," another man whispered. "Even their kid."

"I don't know how people can be so rotten…. I knew that family, and they were good people," another woman said.

"I need everyone to clear the area." I felt my ears pricking forward at that familiar voice. "This place is under government surveillance as of now."

All at once I felt my body changing into the wolf. That voice was so familiar that it was almost frightening. But it was comforting as well. I let out a small whine and padded through the ash that covered the ground. The crowd that had gathered stood back in shock at the sight.

"Casey." Coulson knelt down after realizing it was me. I held back the urge to give him a hug, realizing that something was wrong.

I couldn't change back. I tried focusing on my human form, but I couldn't. My mind was too hazy. By now the crowd had dispersed, and I could hear people shouting at the sight of a huge wolf sitting there.

"I can't change back!" I tried to say, panicking at the thought of never becoming human again. But what I said only became a yip and a howl. Coulson stared at me in alarm when he realized something wasn't right.

I was ready to say something else when I felt something sharp pierce my skin. A bolt of electricity suddenly surged through my body. In the distance I could hear someone shouting, as if they were angry with whatever had happened. By the time Coulson reached my side the world went dark.

...

_"I never realized the serum would work on her." Mom's voice rang in the kitchen. I knelt down on the floor, laughing as I drew a picture of what I thought was a wolf._

_"We need to be careful," dad said, looking at me anxiously. "Who knows what else the serum is capable of. We only went as far as we could to ensure they wouldn't get their hands on it."_

_Mom rubbed his hand gently as I wandered into the kitchen, showing them a poorly drawn picture. "Look what I drew!" I said, giggling as dad took the picture and smiled._

_"You'll make a great artist one day." I couldn't help but grin at that._

_My parents were the best in the world. As I started running through the house I didn't notice they were keeping a close eye on me._

_"Do we know if the serum has a permanent effect?" mom asked._

_"As far as I am aware, no," dad answered. "But we need to run more test results; I'm afraid the Pure Ones will try going after her now that they know what she can do."_

_Mom frowned at that, realizing that he was right. They would go after their daughter if given the chance. All it took was one look to know that she was theirs. They had used the serum on Casey as a way to keep it away from them. The moment they found out would put all of their lives in danger._

...

Coulson was beyond livid when agent May had fired a taser at Casey. She had come out of nowhere and thought that Casey was a threat. Though her actions were understandable, they wouldn't go by unpunished. Now Casey was lying in her wolf form unconscious on the BUS.

No one on the team expected him to bring her on board. The moment they realized who she was, Fitz and Simmons went over to see if she was okay. She was only just beginning to wake up when they arrived.

"I've never seen anything like this," Coulson said after the wolf opened her eyes. Recognition lit up within them when she saw Fitz and Simmons, but she was too weak to greet them. "She should have changed back the moment May used the taser."

"It's possible something's wrong with her DNA," Simmons replied. "The serum that was used on her could have altered it in a way that makes it impossible to change back."

"If that's the case than why was she there at all? The Avengers should have been keeping an eye on her." Coulson knelt down and pressed a hand against the wolf's forehead. The wolf barely reacted, only letting out a small whimper at his touch.

It was a pitiful sight. If anything could be done to help her, they would try. But for now she needed to relax. Hopefully something would come up that could help her.

...

"Steve, have you seen Casey?" Natasha had reached the kitchen about an hour after working out in the gym.

Casey had been gone since than. It was obvious that she had run away, but maybe she would have left some kind of clue as to where she would go.

"I haven't seen her since this morning," Steve replied. He frowned when he realized that something was wrong. "Did something happen?"

"I told her the truth about her parents," Natasha explained, her shoulders slumping as she recalled Casey's reaction. The girl hadn't taken it well like they had hoped. "She wasn't happy about what we found out."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Bruce reassured them after returning from the lab. "She's more than capable of taking care of herself."

Agreement rang between the two of them. After all Casey had been training as a SHIELD agent, and she had her ability to change into a wolf and a dragon. Anyone who fought against her would be in for a nasty surprise.

"Agent Romanoff, you have a phone call waiting for you." Jarvis' announcement made them all look at one another in surprise.

She shrugged it off and headed for her room, only to find a familiar face staring at her on the monitor screen. "Agent May." Her tone was curt and to the point as she stared at the other SHIELD agent.

Melinda May was infamous throughout all of SHIELD. She was known for being strict and to the point. Her loyalty and devotion to SHIELD had made her one of Fury's top picks for missions. The two of them had met a few times here and there. But that was about all Natasha had known about her.

"Agent Romanoff," Melinda replied with an equally curt tone in her voice. "Director Fury wanted me to inform you that Casey is in our custody at the moment," she explained, getting straight to the point. "Until we receive further orders she will be staying with my team."

"And you just expect us to agree with those terms without a fight?" Natasha folded her arms and kept on her poker face, though inside she was fuming.

"I expect you to comply with our orders," Melinda told her. "Casey's in safe hands, we won't let anyone harm her."

The video feed went dark before anything else could be said. Natasha's fists clenched as she typed in a few codes on the keypad.

"Jarvis, can you trace back that call?" she asked.

"I am afraid they blocked their call," the AI replied almost instantly.

At this point Natasha wasn't sure what to do. With Casey gone the tower would be quieter. But it also meant that they had failed as being her guardians. And failure was not an option for her. One way or another, they would bring her back.

...

_A few years had passed since I first discovered my abilities. At first I was shocked by them. I didn't know how to react. All I knew was that I needed to keep them a secret. Mom and dad couldn't know about them. So I kept them hidden. I only used them when it was absolutely necessary._

_Secretly I started taking classes in archery. It was a challenge between me and Emily, my best friend. I'd surpassed our teacher's expectations, and they gave me my own bow and arrow set to practice with. Which was why I found myself in the middle of a field with a set of targets._

_My eyes were focused on the target as I pulled back on the string. That was when I heard the shouting. Recently a few kids had started going missing, and a curfew was set up at night. I shouldn't have been out there in the first place, but I couldn't resist going out to practice. I hated being cooped up in the house when there was so much to do._

_The arrow had barely missed it's target when I dropped the bow and stared in disbelief. A girl was being dragged by her arms, by two large looking men. She was unconscious, and blood could be seen through her shirt._

_All at once I dropped down to all four, and changed into a wolf. The change had started coming to me naturally. I could feel the intense anger the wolf felt towards the humans for hurting their own. My senses went into overdrive as I charged at the two men._

_They let out startled shouts and dropped the girl as I grabbed the first man by the arm with my teeth. Blood suddenly rushed out, and I tried spitting it out as the second man reached for his gun and fired at me. I dodged to the side and bit down on the gun before prying it out of his hands._

_"Kill it!" the first man shouted while holding onto his bleeding arm._

_"No, she's one of them." I didn't bother waiting to understand what they meant by that. I snapped on the first target and grabbed my teeth around his neck. At that point I was almost as tall as them, and could easily break them if I wanted to._

_But I kept myself from doing just that. I just let out another snarl and tossed him aside into his partner. Once the two of them were knocked out, I gently picked up the girl by the shirt and dragged her away from them and the field._

_I changed back into a human so fast that it gave me a headache. At that point the girl had finally regained consciousness, and was staring at me in shock._

_"It's okay," I whispered as I tried searching for any identification. "You're going to be alright." I knew that I was only trying to convince myself of that. Something deep down told me that I was already too late._

_"Don't let them take you," the girl said through raspy breaths. "Don't…."_

_Her eyes glazed over when she didn't finish. I felt rage burn within me when I realized I was too late. It was the first time I had watched anyone die. And I was beginning to realize at that time that it wouldn't be the last time either_.

* * *

**AN: Well this chapter was fun to write, and the next couple will be too. And thanks for all of the positive feedback, you guys are awesome! :D**

**LadyMorganaPendragon - XD I know, weird things happen when Thor's involved :P**

**Guest - Yep, he'll be making a few appearances in the next story too :) And I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! It's been fun writing it :D**

**WhatIfWeWereDogs - It really was awesome! Though I feel the whole Nat and Bruce thing was a bit forced and rushed. They could have made it more subtle. And seriously, it broke my heart. I loved Clintasha D:**

**RAINBOWSNEMESIS - That's good to hear ;) And yeah, Tony would be totally jealous :P Things are about to get more exciting and interesting for Casey in the long run, especially if she sticks around with Coulson's team ;)**


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

"_Welcome to your new home for the next few years."_

_I was dreaming again. This time of an all too familiar place. I looked around frantically as I remembered where I was._

_The warehouse._

_This wasn't good. Kids were standing in a straight line next to me. All of them were bound by cuffs. They looked scared. Some of them were half starved and covered in old wounds. Most of their clothing looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks._

_"From here on you'll listen to us, or be killed on the spot. Is there anyone here who would like to object with those rules?"_

_A man stood in front of us; he was tall with dark blond hair and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt along with black pants and kept most of his face hidden in a mask. But I could see clearly enough that he wasn't good. He would kill us without hesitation if given the chance._

_When he asked that question a girl stepped forward. No one spoke as she raised her chin and glared at him defiantly._

_"You can't control us," she snapped. "We're more powerful than you."_

_I flinched when the man pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. The sound had lasted for only a second, but it felt like ages when her body hit the ground with a sickening thud. Everyone kept quiet after that. All of the kids were too terrified to speak._

_"That's gonna happen to anyone who says otherwise," he sneered, glaring at us all. "Take them to their holding cells; we'll have plenty to do to keep 'em busy."_

_As more guards walked over and led us to our holding cells, I felt my stomach drop at the sight of the dead girl. Her fallen body reminded me of the girl I tried to save a few weeks ago. That girl had tried running from these men too. But it had killed her in the end. Now I was about to meet the same fate_.

...

I woke up with a start. I wasn't even sure how long I was out. But what I did notice was that I found myself in a strange place.

For a few moments I just sat there and blinked, trying to take in my surroundings.

Someone had placed me in a rather small room that had padded walls and a soft bed to lay on. There weren't any windows to look out of. All at once I was reminded of my time in the warehouse. A shudder ran down my arms – wait, my legs. Hairy legs.

My jaw dropped open when I realized that I was still in my wolf form. I hadn't been able to change back yet. Turning around I saw a small mirror placed on one of the walls.

Staring back at me was a huge black wolf with brown eyes. My eyes. I watched the figure for a moment, and wondered if I would ever change back into a human. The memories that kept haunting me were tearing me apart.

For months I'd been trying to push them away. But now it seemed as if I would never shake them off. And to make matters worse I was in an unfamiliar place.

The wolf let out a growl until I spotted a familiar image plastered on the wall. An eagle and a shield. I realized with a start that I must be in a SHIELD facility. But I couldn't bring myself to guess where that facility was.

I let out a sigh and sat down. There wasn't any point in getting worked up. If I played my cards right than someone would come by to check on me. Maybe than I could figure out what was going on.

...

"_Hold 'er down!" The guards were drunk again. They were yelling slurred curses as I struggled against their grip. Another girl had just been shot and killed for fighting back. I couldn't let that happen again. But I was weak with hunger and thirst. They knew I couldn't fight back for long._

_Finally they managed to drag me to a small room where I'd seen other kids gagged, beaten and whipped. They were trying to force these kids into using whatever abilities they had. And if they didn't comply, the kids were usually punished severely. I'd already suffered several injuries because of it. But this one was by far the worst._

_"Let's see you wriggle your way out of this one," one of the guards sneered as they held something in their hands. My eyes widened when I realized what it was. A branding iron. It's hot metal end was seething red. I could see the intense heat radiating off of it._

_I held back a cry of pain when he pressed the iron against my arm. It was just on top of my shoulder, where the sleeve had been ripped off by the guards. The pain that followed was more intense than I could have ever imagined. Tears started forming at the edge of my vision. Their laughter filled the room as they watched me suffer._

_At last the metal end had finally left my skin. By now I was struggling not to pass out as they tossed it to the ground, cursing at the fact that I didn't change or show any powers. They knew I could do something. But they couldn't figure out what that something was._

_"What a brat. Take the freak away and send in the next one, we don't have all night." My teeth ground together as one of the guards pulled me by my hair. When they threw me into the holding cell I hit the ground shoulder first. It took everything I had not to cry out again and change into the wolf just to kill the bastard._

_Once he was gone I felt my body begin to crack under exhaustion and lack of food or water. There wasn't any bed to sleep on. Only those who listened to the guards got a small cot they could sleep on. For those who refused, we got nothing. And I knew that they wouldn't give us anything until we gave in. I wouldn't give up. Not until I was free of this hell hole. And I wasn't going to let these bastards hurt anyone else once I was free_.

...

"She's showing signs of nightmares, or perhaps traumatic memories," Fitz announced after observing the monitor for a few moments. It was strange watching her after having only learned about her powers during the short time she was at the Academy.

Back than she had seemed so carefree and happy. But now it was like she was a totally different person. Or a thing. They weren't even sure what to call her now.

"Whatever is triggering this must be the cause behind her not changing back into a human," Simmons realized.

"Is there any way to help her?" Coulson asked. The other agents had started getting curious about their newest companion on the BUS. Coulson made certain to keep Skye away, and Grant. Agent May checked in on her every now and than, along with himself. Everyone else just kept a safe distance.

"Perhaps, but as far as I am aware the only way to bring her back is by forcing her to endure all of those memories," Simmons replied. "I'm not exactly an expert in psychology."

Coulson nodded in agreement to that statement. He sighed and headed for the room that she was being held in. On the way he passed Skye, who seemed to be more curious about Casey than ever.

"You never did tell me what's going on here," she said in an accusing tone. Coulson frowned and looked at her seriously.

"I have to be honest, I'm not even sure how she'll react to seeing you," he admitted. "If she hurts you, than she'll have to be treated like any other enemy."

For a moment Skye was taken aback by Coulson's response. But she understood the warning in his tone and nodded nonetheless. More than anything she wanted to meet this girl. From what FitzSimmons had told her the girl was fun and unpredictable. She had her own secrets that she wasn't willing to share. And Skye wanted to find out what she was hiding from them.

...

I looked up in time to see Coulson entering the room. My eyes narrowed for a moment before I sat up.

"Casey," he said, greeting me in a formal tone. The moment the door closed behind him he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I blinked in shock, not expecting this kind of greeting. For a moment I wasn't sure what to do, but the message was clear. "I need you to understand that what you're facing is something that is causing concern throughout the team. It's possible that you may not be able to change back at all into a human."

My eyes widened in alarm when he said that. I wouldn't change back? But I had to! I had to go back and…. I felt my body shake with fear. What would happen to me if I couldn't change back? They might send me to some kind of zoo, or worse a prison for SHIELD enemies.

"We're doing everything we can to help you pull through this; FitzSimmons have been working on an antidote of some sort," he went on, realizing that what he said was making things worse. "In the meantime you'll have to hang on, and face the memories. I know what those people did to you in the warehouse."

I lowered my head, glaring at the floor. He had no idea what they did to me. Or what they did to all of those other kids.

"Just remember that we're here for you, if you need us." I simply nodded in response and watched as he walked away, leaving me behind.

The last thing I wanted was to relive these memories.

* * *

**AN: Ah more memories, and of course the rest of Coulson's team is sort of introduced. If you haven't watched Agents of SHIELD yet than I recommend you do. 'Cause she'll be spending quite a while with them.**

**Guest - Yes I know it is similar to her story. But if you would continue reading on you would know that it gets very different.**

**WhatIfWeWereDogs - Tell me about it :( I will continue shipping them, for they are my favorite couple. And in the comics they actually did have some kind of relationship, though it wasn't really mentioned too often. Guess the movies decided to leave that one out.**

**RAINBOWNEMESIS - Hehe, yep, agent May's definitely gonna have some fun with Casey in the next story. I could already picture them arguing constantly over ideals. And thanks, I'm glad you liked it so much. I know the first few chapters are similar, but mine tends to drift away and become completely different, especially towards the end :)**


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

**WARNING: This chapter contains mention of rape, but only mentions. Nothing too serious.**

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

I'm not sure how much time had passed since I woke up in this room. There wasn't much said or done between me and anyone else. It wasn't like I could communicate with them anyways. I hated not being able to talk. That was the worst part of this.

"She's been like this for the last few days now, are you sure there isn't a cure?" My head lifted up as I recognized Coulson's voice. He was the one who'd found me and brought me here. I couldn't change back into a human. I was afraid that I might not be able to change back, ever again.

"As far as we can tell, there is no cure," Simmon's voice chimed in.

My heart nearly skipped a beat with dread at the thought. The last thing I wanted was to be stuck like this for the rest of my life. Despite all the horrors I'd faced in the warehouse, there was still so much I had to see in the world. Not to mention, I hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to the one family that took me in.

"I can't allow that to happen," Coulson murmured softly. "If there's a way, you and Fitz can find one."

Simmons said something that I didn't catch. I lowered my muzzle, realizing there might still be hope. Coulson hadn't given up on me yet. I could only hope that somehow they found a way to cure me. Otherwise I really could be stuck like this for the rest of my life.

...

_Three weeks had passed since I'd arrived at the warehouse. Already I had seen several kids die from either torture or starvation. It was a horrifying sight, and one that I couldn't forget. Some of the kids looked thinner than I could've imagined. This wasn't going to end well for anyone unless they cracked under the pressure._

_"Alright, brat, boss is getting impatient," one of the men growled as they pulled me out of my room. I choked back a cry of pain as they threw me onto the cement floor jaw-first. "We know you've got powers, why not tell us what you can do and make things easier."_

_"I'm not telling you anything," I choked out._

_These men were relentless. One kid had cracked under the pressure at one point, and he was taken away to never be seen again. I always did wonder where they took the ones who listened, and shuddered at the thought. They probably took him somewhere far worse than this warehouse._

_"Well, than, it appears as though you'll be stuck in this room for the next few hours," another guard sneered. For a moment, I was relieved that they might actually leave me alone. That was until he suddenly turned the air conditioner on at full blast. "Rip the sleeves off. A few hours in this room should change your mind."_

_Horror washed over me when I realized where he was going with this. I winced as the men ripped off the sleeves on my shirt and pants, leaving my arms and legs bare. Luckily they hadn't completely stripped me, and I silently prayed they wouldn't in the future. Something told me they were capable of far worse punishments than this one. Once they were gone, I held back a sigh of relief. Despite the bitter cold, I knew that there had to be some kind of way out of this mess. Sooner or later, I would get out of here_.

...

By now I was getting tired of just sitting here doing nothing. I hated not being able to help out. Though being able to talk was hard enough. Finally the door opened, and my tail wagged hopefully until I saw who was entering the room.

The new girl.

I'd only seen her once when Coulson brought me in. She had asked questions about me. Her curiosity was understandable, but a growl formed in the back of my throat. I didn't like her scent. There was something off about her.

She took a few hesitant steps forward until she was only inches away from me.

"Hi, I'm... I'm not sure if we've ever had the chance to meet," she began warily. My eyes narrowed as I watched her every move. "I know that you have no reason to trust me. I'm still new here, to SHIELD, and they don't trust me." She almost sounded... sad. "My name's Skye."

I tilted my head to one side, wondering what she meant by that. She was dressed in a normal SHIELD outfit. But it was obvious her scent didn't carry anything familiar to SHIELD. I really wished that I could talk.

"Coulson told me about what happened to you," Skye went on, looking at the glass window. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry that all of that happened to you. No one deserves to suffer like that, especially at such a young age."

For the first time, I was surprised by her apology. Skye gave me one last look before leaving me alone once again. And I was even more surprised to regret that she'd gone. I wanted company, and someone I could talk to.

...

"_So, you think you can tough out the cold?" One of the guards had stopped by after a few hours had passed._

_I glared at him, my arms and legs cold as ice. My whole body was trembling from the cold. Any normal person would've passed out or be dead by now. But I couldn't give up yet. The guard only frowned when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere._

_"Go... suck... an egg," I managed to wheeze out._

_The guard suddenly grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and slammed me against the wall. I held back a cry of pain as he slapped me across the face._

_"You little bitch," he growled. "You're going to pay for that comment._"

...

My eyes snapped open as one last memory haunted my thoughts. A whine escaped my throat, and I looked around fearfully. Once again I was alone. I didn't know whether or not I was going to be sick after facing that memory again.

"Casey." I looked up in time to see someone I wasn't expecting to see for a long time. My heart soared with joy at the sight of Fitz. We'd become good friends back in the Academy. But after he and Jemma were enlisted in Coulson's team, we'd lost touch. It was good to see him again. "I'm sorry I haven't really had the chance to speak with you, since..." He broke off, and I nodded in understanding.

Leo sat down beside me, his expression impossible to make out. I knew that he and Jemma had been friends long before we met. But had he ever had the courage to admit his feelings for her? Or would he? I'd often found myself wondering that question.

"You know, we've been through a lot since the Academy," he admitted while looking down at me. "Jemma's been working on a new weapon that will help improve our missions."

I simply tilted my head to one side. One thing I'd gotten good at was just listening to them talk. And strangely enough, it seemed to help us both. I rested my muzzle on his lap, surprising us both. God, I seriously wish there was a way to change back.

"Jemma is doing everything she can to find a cure," Fitz added. "I promise, you won't be stuck like this forever."

I hoped that he was right. Because it sucked having to go through all of these memories. Something in the back of my mind told me that there was a reason I was reliving all of them. And it scared me to think of what might happen if someone else had seen those memories.

...

_A month had passed since the incident with the guard. My wounds were only just beginning to heal when a new girl was brought in. By now I had seen more than twenty kids die here in this hell hole. I was horrified and angry beyond belief that these people seemed to have no heart._

_Kids aren't supposed to go through something like this. They shouldn't have to suffer the way they do, just because they're different. I couldn't shake off the feeling that they were preparing us for something much worse._

_"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, leaning down to the girl who was just thrown in, literally. Her clothing was torn and ripped, like mine. She finally looked at me, and I was able to see how thin she already was._

_"W-Where am I?" she asked, her voice coming out in a squeak._

_"I'm sorry, I don't know," I admitted, biting the bottom of my lip._

_"You're in hell," another kid growled. He was huddled in a corner, his arms wrapped around his legs as I glared at him. "It's the truth, and you know it. We're not making it out of this, alive at least. They either want us dead, or obeying their orders."_

_I put a hand on the girl's shoulder. She had light blond hair, and bright blue eyes. She was pretty, and someone like her should not be in a place like this._

_"Don't listen to him," I murmured. "You'll be safe as long as you stick with us." The girl looked slightly reassured by my words. "Do you have a name?"_

_"Emma, my name is Emma," she replied, still sounding shaken. "Do you have any water? I'm really thirsty."_

_"Good luck with that one," the boy laughed bitterly. "Only the guards get water, and they only share it with their favorites."_

_I narrowed my eyes at him. He'd always been straight and to the point. But this was only scaring Emma more than she needed it. She did deserve to know the truth though. I let out a sigh before looking down at her with sympathy._

_"Save your energy," I told her. "You'll need it for what lies ahead."_

_The girl only looked at me blankly before resting her head on my shoulder. I winced at the contact; my shoulders still hurt from where they'd been scratching me with those nails. But I couldn't let her see how much pain they'd inflicted on me. Not until she was ready for what the future held._

_..._

_Emma had adjusted quickly to life as a prisoner. She was already showing signs of abuse both mentally and physically, and she had only been here for a week. I furrowed my eyebrows as I wondered what they were putting her through. Some of the guards had actually raped some of the girls that were taken here. I was lucky enough not to go through something like that, but it was only a matter of time before they set their sights on me._

_"He was right," Emma whispered. The boy from last week had been killed right in front of us when he attacked one of the guards. They had been staring at Emma with hungry eyes, and he didn't like that. "This place is hell."_

_"I've seen a lot worse," I muttered darkly._

_She had no idea just how bad this place really was. The stench of death filled the air. By now the wolf was threatening to make an appearance because of that. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide it much longer._

_"Is there any way out of this place?" she suddenly asked. I looked at Emma in surprise. "There has to be a way past those guards."_

_"Believe me, many have tried," I replied. "But most usually die before they can reach the door."_

_"But what about the window?" Her question made me look at her in disbelief. Than I suddenly understood where she was getting at. If there was a way to climb out these windows, than maybe, just maybe we could break out._

_"Emma, exactly what can you do that got you captured?" I asked, my voice dropping to a whisper. Emma only smirked before looking around warily. There were cameras everywhere. These guards were looking for any chances of finding out our abilities._

_"I can control ice at will," she whispered. "I was practicing my powers when they found me. Said they wanted to use me as some sort of weapon." She shrugged and looked over her shoulder. "I never thought they actually meant what they said."_

_My eyes squeezed shut with realization. I wasn't the only one who had powers. But how did Emma get hers? That left a burning question in my mind, one I knew only the guards would be able to answer. Finally I took a deep breath before determination flashed in my eyes._

_"Emma, we're getting out of this hell hole," I murmured. "We'll find a way to get rid of these bastards, and make them pay for what they've done."_

_Emma met my gaze, hope and fear flashing within her eyes. "We'll do it together," she promised_.

* * *

**AN: Well, it has been quite a long time since I've updated this. I only have one more chapter before this is finished. I don't plan on working on a sequel, and I'm sure people are going to accuse me of stealing this from horseluvr00, even though I've already stated that this story was inspired by hers, and it has branched off into it's own idea. So without further ado, I bid thee goodnight as I watch the newest episode of the Librarians ;)**


	40. Chapter Forty

**Chapter Forty**

_We'd worked on a plan to get out all night. The guards hadn't stopped by until earlier the following morning. By now we were both exhausted from staying up all night. But their methods of torture had taught us to struggle through till the bitter end. And this was one of those moments._

_"Well, well, looks like you two have some explaining to do," one of the guards sneered as they struck out their baton sticks._

_I narrowed my eyes with hate as they whacked Emma against her ribs. She cried out in pain, a sound I had become all too familiar with. Emma struggled to get back to her feet as the guards ordered us to stand._

_"Now that it's just the two of you, we've got to work extra hard to find out what you can do," the second guard explained, his voice dripping with hate. "This time we're not showing any mercy."_

_"You'll be fighting each other, this time," the first guard sneered._

_By now my heart had nearly skipped a beat with horror. Emma and I exchanged looks, and the guards hadn't missed that. They only smirked in amusement at the sudden fear dawning on us. This was their form of entertainment. To watch us suffer until we cracked._

_The guards led us to an all too familiar room. My heart was pounding with dread when I saw blood staining the floor and walls. The guards didn't seem to mind as they sealed the door shut behind us, our only way of getting out._

_"Emma, I can't fight you," I whispered as we circled one another._

_"That makes two of us," the young girl replied, her voice grim. Finally I looked at the guards that were standing tall._

_"She's only eight, please, don't make her fight," I murmured._

_"Fight, or you both die," the first guard snapped. Emma's eyes locked with mine, and for a moment I was afraid she would listen to them._

_"Casey, you have family," she whispered. "Mine... I don't have anyone. You deserve a second chance with them."_

_Pity washed over me when I realized what she meant by that. They had dragged her off the streets, literally. No wonder her clothes had looked so torn and ragged before this mess started. I looked down at the floor, shame crawling through me._

_"I can't," I repeated myself._

_Emma suddenly narrowed her eyes. "Then you'll die a coward," she snapped._

_Before I could make sense of what was happening, she suddenly charged at me. My heart nearly skipped a beat as I sidestepped. Emma staggered and almost fell over, eyes widening when she realized that I'd seen the attack coming._

_"Don't do this," I murmured. Emma reeled around and smacked me across the face; despite her being eight, she was almost as tall as me, and a heck of a lot stronger than she looked. "Emma, I'm not fighting you," I kept repeating myself._

_My fists clenched as the wolf threatened to escape. Once it was free, I wouldn't be able to control the rage. And I couldn't aim that rage at Emma. She was too young to understand exactly what was going on._

_Emma was quick on her feet, and lashed out once again, leaving a nasty mark on my cheek. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and swept my leg underneath her feet. Emma let out a gasp of surprise when I caused her to trip._

_"Weak, useless fool," the second guard growled after catching Emma by her wrist. "Even without powers, this girl has proven herself a worthy opponent in a fight. You, on the other hand, are useless."_

_Horror washed over me once again as the guard pulled out his gun and aimed it at Emma. Faster than anyone could react, the wolf suddenly erupted. Emma let out a scream of terror when the bullets rang in the air. The wolf had lunged at the second guard, bearing it's teeth with fury._

_"I knew it!" the first guard gasped as he struggled to find his gun. By the time he'd found it, the wolf made quick work of his comrade. Blood now stained her fangs as the wolf turned on him. His hands were trembling with fear as the wolf's hackles stood on end._

_You hurt my friend, the wolf's thoughts rushed through my mind. I won't let you get away with that._

_The first guard didn't have a chance to fire his gun when the wolf lunged. He was dead faster than anyone could blink. Once the two guards were finished, the wolf turned and looked at Emma, only to find her fallen on the floor in a pool of blood._

_The wolf squeezed her eyes shut after realizing she was too late. She could not save her friend. Agony suddenly tore at her heart, and she let out a long, mournful howl that echoed through the building. It wasn't long before the other guards had discovered Casey curled up beside the girl's body._

_They managed to drag her body away from the carnage without bothering to clean it up. Once they had found their prize, there was no turning back. This girl was going to suffer far worse punishments than she thought possible_.

...

Coulson watched the wolf warily as she trembled and whimpered in her sleep. It seemed the nightmares were only getting worse. Simmons had finally developed a formula that might actually work. Their only hope was that the formula didn't effect her permanently.

"It _will_ work," Jemma had reassured him upon his questioning. "I've run through all of the variables and tests, and they have all come back positive."

"Have any of them returned negative?" he'd asked.

"Only once," Leo replied with an air of uncertainty in his voice.

"And what happens if this tests negative?" Coulson had folded his arms, debating whether or not this was a good idea. He knew there were risks involved when taking something that could either kill or make things worse. He'd learned that the hard way.

"Well, it... it results in death," Jemma replied, her expression suddenly grim as Coulson looked at her seriously. "But it won't come to that," she added reassuringly.

Coulson eyed her skeptically before giving in. Anything was better than watching the girl suffer. This had to work, for all of their sake's.

...

For a moment, everything was quiet. The silence was almost unbearable. I couldn't blink my eyes open until I willed myself to. And that was when I found myself in another room, different from the one I'd been sleeping in.

Slowly I sat up, looking around warily. Everything seemed normal for the most part. But when I got out of the covers, I noticed that something was different.

My eyes widened when I saw my legs sticking out of the covers. My own, _human_ legs. Finally I turned and looked at a mirror placed next to the bed and let out a huge sigh of relief. My body had finally shifted back to normal. I didn't care how or why, but I was finally normal again. I wanted to let out a whoop of joy just for the sheer heck of it.

Then I suddenly remembered where I was. The door to my room opened, and I couldn't hide the grin that followed when I saw Coulson standing there.

"Casey, it's good to see you again," he said as I rushed over and gave him a hug, surprising us both. "Well, as a human, anyways."

"How'd you do it?" I asked, my voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Jemma and Leo managed to find a cure," he explained. "They've been working on the formula for weeks now."

My heart dropped at the realization of what he'd said. I'd been stuck as a wolf for weeks?

That meant I'd been away from the tower for that long, and the Avengers... I held back a groan when I understood where this was going. They would probably be pissed with me for leaving without saying anything. I knew they had every right to be.

"So, does this mean that I can change back at any time?" I asked warily, trying to avoid the subject of my surrogate family. Coulson raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I'm surprised you're so eager to find out," he replied.

"I think, for everyone's sake, it's best I find a way back home before things go from bad to worse around here," I explained with a shrug. "I'm surprised they haven't come knocking at your door."

"Well, the BUS is a little hard to find," Coulson said with a knowing smirk. "Even Stark wouldn't be able to track it down from up here."

I only nodded in understanding. The two of us walked down the narrow hallway. It took a few minutes for me to remember how to walk on two legs again. Luckily Coulson was there to help me along the way. After everything I'd been through, having him by my side was oddly the most reassuring feeling.

"The antidote was a success!" Jemma said once we'd arrived in what I assumed was the main room.

It was small, with only two sofas and a television on the side wall. A stairway led up to what I guessed was Coulson's office.

"Thank you, both of you," I whispered after realizing they were waiting for me to say something. "But I think it's best if I go back home."

"You sure you can't stay for another day or two?" Coulson asked.

I turned and looked at him in surprise before shaking my head. It was time I returned to the tower. Despite all the anger I'd felt towards them keeping that secret from me, I understood now why they did. It was for my own safety and good.

"I'd feel better knowing that I'm back home," I replied.

Coulson simply nodded in understanding, a smile playing across his face. "You know who to contact if you need help," he reassured me. I couldn't help but grin back, knowing full well he meant every word of it.

...

"**I heard the sound of your first breath , A brand new life on your mother's chest A beating heart, expectant eyes, On the first day of your life I saw you take your first step, And I watched you run with no regret To chase your dreams and find true love, And the best is yet to come...**"

Music blasted from my headphones as the plane made it's way back to Manhattan, New York. I'd spoken to Natasha over the phone for a few minutes before the plane took flight. She sounded relieved after I explained to her what had happened. Of course she was pissed that I had left without telling anyone. But at least she understood. I'm not sure what everyone else would say once I got back.

"**So come with Me I'll show you life, Even better than this Come with Me, I'll show you love You didn't know could exist, Better than your first crush Better than your first kiss, I'll show you how to live Remember how you felt from across the room, When you realized someone had eyes for you And the way your heart sang cuz you believed, You were worth something...**"

So much had happened in my life that it was hard to believe I could trust anyone now. If SHIELD hadn't found in that warehouse, I'm not sure what would have happened. The only regret that I had was that I couldn't say goodbye to my real family. They'd taught me how to love, respect and care for others. And now they were gone.

"**So come with me, I'll show you life Even better than this, Come with me I'll show you love, You didn't know could exist Better than your first crush, Better than your first kiss I'll show you how to live, Oh, I'll show you how to live Cuz I created your heart That makes you feel, I am the love that makes it real Oh, I am the One, I'm the One, I'm the One I am the One, I'm the One, I'm the One...**"

All I could do now was look towards the future. And I would make sure that no one suffered what the 'Pure Ones' had inflicted upon us. Because I was given a second chance at life. And nothing would ever change that.

"**So come with Me I'll show you life, Even better than this Come with Me I'll show you love, You didn't know could exist Better than your first crush Better than your first kiss, I'll show you how to live...**"

* * *

**AN: Lyrics come from the song I'll Show You How To Live by Sanctus Real. Pretty much, this story was inspired by horseluvr00, and I'm giving her a big thanks for letting me continue this. Once again, thanks everyone for reviewing, they are always appreciated :)**


End file.
